TIME LORDS ARMY
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: Rose est prise en otage par un vieil ennemi du Docteur. Ce dernier lui propose un échange, un échange auquel le Gallifréen n'était pas préparé...
1. Chapter 1

TIME LORDS ARMY

**Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour!! Bon je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, mais je ne viens pas les mains vides: une petite fic (petite étant un chouette euphémisme comme vous devez vous en douter) sur le Doctor, Rose, Kate, Jack et toute la troupe des supers méchants (l'ennemi le plus cruel et le plus difficile à vaincre) ainsi qu'un peu d'humour, et puis des épreuves difficiles, des obstacles infranchissables, bref pleins de trucs! (Bon, je ne sais pas tellement où l'on va comme ça, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.) Voilà, voilà, on commence par le prologue, une one-shot que j'avais déjà mise en ligne, avec une fin quelque peu différente pour ce chapitre-ci.**

Bonne lecture

Scène de Ménage:

Le Docteur sommeillait tranquillement dans sa chambre, logé confortablement sur son matelas moelleux, bien emmitouflé sous deux couettes épaisses et douillettes –et oui, malgré les apparences, le dernier Seigneurs du Temps était frileux-…

Le calme était plat, de plomb à vrai dire. Pas un bruit, pas un écho, ni même un courant d'air ne hantait les couloirs vides de son si paisible Tardis… du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement à la fois sourd et strident, un bruit assourdissant échappé des Enfers, ne déchire l'ambiance si reposante de son havre de paix.

Le Gallifréen se réveilla en sursaut –manquant de peu de tomber du lit- les cœurs explosant de surprise dans sa poitrine endormie. Perdu, déboussolé, désorienté, incapable de saisir l'origine de ce vacarme infernal, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil encore pesant, il balayait rapidement la pièce du regard, jetant de part et d'autre des coups d'oeils affolés.

Qu'était-ce donc ce déchirement tonitruant, ce cri assourdissant, ce sourd soufflement de terreur?

Il se leva en hâte, chuta dans ses propres pantoufles -placées avec soin au pied du lit-, et se rua finalement au dehors de ses quartiers –vêtu d'un simple peignoir de chambre-, craignant le pire pour son Tardis. Etait-il blessé? Mourant? Une créature de l'Enfer était-elle parvenue à s'introduire dans l'enceinte sécurisée de son humble demeure?

Il exécuta à peine trois pas de course qu'il perdit l'équilibre, dérapant sur le parquet savonneux, chuta dans un objet lourd déposé au milieu du couloir –qui visiblement n'était pas à sa place- et s'écrasa face contre terre, allongé de tout son long, l'élan de sa chute le propulsant dans une glissade de quatre mètres.

Il atterrit finalement aux pieds de Kate Wilson –que de prestige pour cette dernière en cet instant fatidique- vêtue d'un tablier blanc, ses cheveux noirs soigneusement attachés en chignon -avec quelques mèche bleues toutefois qui encadraient son visage- tenant fermement dans les mains un aspirateur en pleine action.

Elle le contempla un moment sans rien commenter -se faisant violence en vérité pour ne pas éclater de rire devant ce spectacle incongru- puis demanda, légèrement hébétée, haussant la voix pour être entendue:

- Que vous arrive-t-il?

- Kate? s'étonna-t-il tout aussi surpris.

- Oui?

- Mais enfin… que faîtes-vous?

- Qu'est-ce vous dîtes? demanda-t-elle visiblement sourde par le bruit que dégageait l'appareil.

- Que faîtes-vous? répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes?

- Je demande ce que vous faîtes!!

- Quoi?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et comprit alors à son regard foudroyant qu'elle devrait peut-être désactiver l'engin.

- On peu savoir ce que vous faîtes? soupira enfin le Gallifréen une fois le calme revenu.

- Moi? répliqua-t-elle innocemment. Rien, juste une partie de bowling!

- Du bowling? répéta-t-il déstabilisé.

- Ouaip! Il semblerait bien que le boulet que je suis, soit parvenu à renverser la grande quille qui fait office de maître des lieuxet que vous incarnez à merveille !

Il leva les yeux vers elle –toujours allongé à plat ventre sur le sol- le front plissé, et la contempla sans mot dire durant de longues secondes, parcourant sa silhouette –sexy dans cet accoutrement de bonne, on devait l'admettre- pour finalement fixer l'appareil qu'elle tenait à deux mains. L'aspirateur… cette odieuse invention au cri assourdissant qui l'avait si sadiquement tiré de son lit -en panique avec ça!-.

Il nota alors une senteur douce et exotique, un parfum de lavande s'élevant du parquet. Il passa un doigt sur la surface humide et le porta à son nez, reniflant à pleins poumons cette odeur exquise, et comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement d'un produit pour les sols.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, scrutant les recoins assombris du couloir à la recherche de l'objet qui avait eu raison de sa chute écrasante et découvrit au beau milieu du passage un seau rempli d'eau mousseuse où trempait une serpillière.

Un seau, une serpillière, une odeur de propre, un aspirateur, un tablier…

- Vous faîtes le ménage? s'éberlua-t-il enfin.

- Evidemment que je fais le ménage! Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi? Il y a une couche de poussière épaisse de çapartout dans le Tardis !

- Quoi?

Elle écarta le pouce et l'index d'une dizaine de centimètres et plaqua aussitôt les poings sur les hanches, l'air renfrogné.

- A croire que personne n'a pris la peine de passer le chiffon depuis une centaine d'années!

- Quoi?

- Bientôt cette poubelle volante ne pourra même plus planer droit tellement la crasse se sera accumulée dans les réacteurs!

- Le Tardis n'a pas de réacteurs…, rétorqua-t-il un peu à côté de l'objet de ce débat.

- Peu importe! vociféra-t-elle un ton au dessus.

Elle croisa les bras et le foudroya du regard, l'air assassin. Il s'effraya quelque peu de la tempête en approche -tempête qui ne tarderait probablement pas à éclater la connaissant-, et regretta amèrement de s'être levé de son lit aussi vite…

- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas fait le ménageau juste ? demanda-t-elle enfin de cette voix noire et menaçante qui stopperait une armée de Sontarians. J'espère pour vous que vous avez une réponse judicieusement bonne!

Il l'observa sans mot dire, toujours au sol, et haussa les épaules, cherchant un argument en or pour défendre sa cause perdue.

- Eh bien je…c'est très simple…je…je…je…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et râla, sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier:

- Vous les hommes, vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes!

Elle ralluma l'aspirateur et répéta son manège –ou ménage à meilleure raison- éliminant la dite couche de poussière omniprésente.

Le Seigneur du Temps la contempla un instant, muet, et se redressa vivement, prenant conscience de sa position humiliante et désastreuse. Non, non, non, non, et non! Kate Wilson ne prendrait pas une fois encore le dessus! Non, hors de question! Après tout il était CHEZ LUI, dans SON VAISSEAU, il était peut-être cent fois PLUS INTELLIGENT, cent fois PLUS CHARISMATIQUE, SUPERIEUR à elle dans tous les domaines et il était celui qui lui accordait le PRIVILEGE de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace!

- Vous ne perdez vraiment rien pour… AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!

Son dos succomba à un craquement sourd tandis qu'il se relevait –un mal probablement dû à cette mauvaise chute- et qui lui occasionna un pic intense de douleur dans le bassin. Il s'immobilisa de suite, le visage déchiré par la souffrance, incapable d'exécuter un quelconque pas, un quelconque geste.

- Quoi? s'étonna Kate en éteignant à nouveau l'aspirateur.

- Je crois que ma chute…, geignit le Docteur en se retournant lentement vers elle,… ma chute m'a occasionné une sciatique. Oulà… oulàlà… Voilà près de cinquante-trois ans que ça ne m'était pas arrivé… aïe!!

Le Gallifréen se mordit le poing, toujours parcouru par le tiraillement que lui causait ce mal impromptu, et tituba jusqu'à un mur, tel un histrion désarticulé. Il s'adossa finalement à la coque de son vaisseau, dans l'incapacité totale de se mouvoir.

Kate haussa un sourcil, un tantinet désabusée et posa le manche de l'aspirateur à terre, pensive.

- C'est douloureux? demanda-t-elle enfin d'un ton détaché.

- Très douloureux!

Le Docteur grimaça, complètement aveuglé par cette soudaine torture. Kate –bien que s'amusant du spectacle- s'approcha alors à pas feutrés, tâchant d'éviter son attention et… sans prévenir… elle l'attrapa par le col, cala un genou contre sa hanche douloureuse et le tira vivement sur le côté, étirant ce corps raidi et crispé comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de caoutchouc. Le Gallifréen lâcha un cri, les yeux écarquillés, surpris par l'immédiate et intense douleur que libéra ce mouvement opportun. Il se recula à pas de géant et la dévisagea, complètement paniqué, bien plus encore que lorsqu'il rencontrât le Diable:

- Non mais ça ne tourne pas rond chez vous?

_Et dire que c'était lui qui déclarait cela… _

- Regardez-vous! s'écria-t-elle tout sourire. Vous courez comme un lièvre!

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer toute une série de menaces peu flatteuses vis-à-vis de ses manières peu conventionnelles mais remarqua alors -tout comme elle venait de l'annoncer- qu'il pouvait à nouveau se déplacer à son gré, le blocage de son bassin ayant brusquement disparu.

Il secoua la tête, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits après le surplus d'évènements farfelus de cette matinée, et, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre de Kate, il s'étonna, outré:

- 5 heures!

- Quoi 5 heures?

- Vous faîtes le ménage… à 5 heures du matin?

- Insomnie, se justifia-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Insomnie? répéta-t-il le souffle coupé.

- Oui, c'est quand on n'arrive pas à dormir…

- Merci, je sais encore ce qu'est une insomnie! s'emporta-t-il un tant soit plus alerte sur ses jambes. Et quand vous ne dormez pas, vous faîtes le ménage, comme cela, sans prévenir…?

- Prévenir qui? Je n'ai pas besoin d'assistant pour passer le balai!

- Vous ne passez pas le balai! s'offusqua-t-il aussitôt les poings sur les hanches. Vous passez l'aspirateur!

- C'est pareil! soupira l'autre dans une moue dédaigneuse.

- Non ce n'est pas pareil! Le balai n'est pas aussi bavard que l'aspirateur!

- Bavard? répéta-t-elle confuse.

- Bavard, loquace, casse-pieds, assourdissant! Le balai quant à lui reste muet, tout au plus il chuchote!

- Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir la métaphore…

- C'est sans importance, lâcha-t-il dans un long soupir d'exaspération.

Ils se contemplèrent l'instant de quelques secondes sans rien dire, rivaux et mauvais joueurs jusqu'au bout des ongles, la tension vibrant plus assidûment entre les murs du Tardis -du pauvre Tardis qui ne supporterait plus bien longtemps la présence de ses deux teignes en opposition-.

- J'ai réfléchi, déclara enfin la jeune femme sur cet air cynique et songeur qui faisait tout son charme.

- Tiens donc, nota l'autre peu surpris.

- J'ai une question.

- Laquelle?

- Le local où sont entreposés tous les produits ménagers…

- Oui, et bien?

- Saviez-vous que rien de qui y est présent n'a jamais été ouvert? Touts les flacons sont neufs! Même l'aspirateur était encore enfoui dans son emballage d'origine! Hallucinant!

Le Docteur ne répliqua pas, et haussa les épaules, dans une mimique honteuse, gêné il est vrai, d'admettre qu'il était un tout petit peu –mais juste un tout petit peu- bordélique.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop ménage j'ai l'impression, en déduisit Kate.

- Pas à 5 heures du matin, non…

- Vous savez ce que l'on dit? commença-t-elle avec un sourire vengeur aux lèvres.

- Non quoi ?

Le silence perdura quelques secondes, leurs regards joueurs se fixèrent avec insistance, puis Kate alluma à nouveau l'aspirateur, s'approcha et lui déposa le manche vibrant dans les mains :

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer !

- Quoi ?

Elle exécuta quelques pas en arrière, fière et victorieuse, un sourire arrogant plaqué sur son visage d'enfant vipérine, puis elle se figea soudainement, prise de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, avant de s'effondrer au sol, comme morte.

- Kate! s'écria le Docteur en lâchant tout l'attirail du parfait homme de ménage.

Il dérapa à nouveau sur le parquet -manquant de très peu de tomber à plat ventre sur la jeune femme- puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés, prit son visage à deux mains, la secouant quelque peu pour la maintenir éveillée:

- Kate, que se passe-t-il? Qu'y a-t-il? Que vous arrive-t-il? Kate, Kate, Kate, non!

Elle convulsa, prise de spasmes violents et irrépressibles. Le Docteur tenta tant bien que mal de la stabiliser, mais rien à faire. Sa température chuta illico, ses membres se raidirent et elle perdit bientôt toute notion visuelle et auditive.

- Kate, restez avec moi! Je vais vous aider, je suis sûr que…

- Docteur…, balbutia-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément à ses vêtements.

- Je suis là, je…

- Toujours aussi aveuglé par tes sentiments d'après ce que je vois, ricana une voix dans son dos.

Le Docteur sursauta à l'écoute de cet inconnu et se retourna lentement, pétrifié d'effroi, reconnaissant sans peine cette voix démoniaque.

- Aveugle à tel point que tu ne réfléchis plus à rien, et encore moins aux causes et origines du mal qui s'empare de tes amis…

- Toi! s'écria le Gallifréen apeuré.

- Hello!


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà, voilà, on entre de suite dans le vif du sujet. J'ai peut-être oublié de préciser que cette fic allait à la suite de la précédente (PREMONITION). Donc voilà un petit résumé de la situation: **

**Le Docteur et Kate sortent d'une aventure à Venise datant du 17****ième**** siècle, durant laquelle ils ont eu quelques visions du futur (dont une forte intéressante pour cette fic). Rose quant à elle, est liée à Kate et est capable ainsi de se connecter à la dimension du Docteur en état de sommeil (notamment au travers de miroirs). A la fin de cette précédente aventure, Rose se réveille à l'hôpital (dans le monde de Pete) et découvre deux seigneurs du temps à son chevet: un Docteur maléfique (dédoublement de personnalité du Docteur dans la fic DARK DOCTOR) et le Maître. **

**Note: il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de lire les histoires précédentes, c'est juste que j'aime bien faire des petits clins d'œil à mes anciennes fics. Mais l'histoire est relativement indépendante, donc pas trop de soucis si vous n'avez pas le courage de tout lire. Et pour ceux qui ont tout lu depuis le début, et bien voilà la suite. **

**Bonne lecture!**

- Hello!

Le Docteur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était là, le contemplant d'un sourire narquois, les bras croisés, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux pétillant de rage et de sadisme, fixe au travers d'un miroir suspendu au mur au milieu du couloir –miroir que Kate avait ramené de la planète Vulcania en souvenir d'une aventure qui ne remontait pas à si loin-.

- Impossible, souffla-t-il les cœurs en proie à un battement anarchique.

- On croirait que tu viens de croiser un fantôme! Allons ne sois pas timide!

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du psyché au cadre de roses, horrifié de voir son propre reflet s'adresser à lui avec autant de cruauté et de menace dans la voix. Oui c'était bien lui, c'était bel et bien l'image notre Gallifréen déjanté, mais sous un autre angle, sous un autre jour, éclairé non pas par sa sagesse et sa curiosité naturelle mais par sa haine et son intelligence dévastatrice. Vous l'aurez deviné, ce mystérieux inconnu n'était autre que le dangereux Dark Doctor, le démon de son coeur qui avait manifestement trouvé suffisamment d'énergie pour perdurer dans une réalité alternative…

- Non, tu ne peux pas exister… Je t'ai détruit!

- Tu m'as seulement éliminé de ton corps Docteur, mais sache que j'ai toujours eu un joker dans ma poche.

Le Docteur n'en revenait pas. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son aventure sur Vulcania, sa «petite» dépression nerveuse, son empoisonnement et enfin la naissance de cet être vil et démoniaque qui l'avait conquis durant quelques heures et qui l'aurait poussé au meurtre prémédité si Rose n'était pas intervenue…

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil dans le cœur flamboyant du Tardis m'a été très instructif tu sais… Non en fait tu ne sais pas, tu n'as jamais eu le cran d'affronter l'âme de ton propre vaisseau. En tout cas je peux te dire qu'il renferme des secrets très intimes et particulièrement glorifiant. Par exemple la régénération, ce n'est qu'une étape entre le Seigneur du Temps et l'immortalité. Le Tardis peut nous conduire à ce pouvoir divin, tout comme il peut permettre de dédoubler un être au moment de sa mort, et envoyer l'énergie qui le consume dans une autre dimension, lui offrant un nouveau corps et une nouvelle vie. C'est un programme que j'ai trouvé fort intéressant, et dans l'hypothèse où tu m'aurais vaincu, il m'aurait ainsi permis de m'échapper dans un monde parallèle sans éveiller tes soupçons. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Astucieux, non?

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Non, non, je ne peux pas le croire, tu étais…

- Mort? Non…, s'amusa l'autre visiblement satisfait du désarroi de son alter ego. Je suis une idée -TON idée!- et tu sais tout comme moi qu'une idée est difficile à tuer!

Kate gémit à ses pieds, et grimaça de douleur, incapable de supporter davantage cette torture lancinante, cet épuisement soudain, ce vide qui semblait aspirer en elle toute énergie. Le Docteur se pencha à nouveau sur elle, essuya du bout des doigts la sueur qui perlait à grosses gouttes de son front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais? s'écria-t-il la voix vibrante de colère.

- Moi? s'interloqua l'autre innocemment. Rien de bien méchant. J'utilise le lien qu'elle partage avec Rose pour communiquer avec toi, comme n'importe quel imbécile humain qui se brancherait à une ligne téléphonique pour accéder à Internet. Il est vrai que d'ici cinq minutes elles mourront toutes les deux si je ne romps pas la connexion, mais qu'importe!

Le Docteur tilta à l'évocation de son ancienne compagne et se raidit imperceptiblement, les mains tremblantes de nervosité, imaginant sans peine la torture qu'elle devait endurer par le choc de cette liaison inter-dimensionnel.

Il serra les dents, impuissant, la rage le gagnant petit à petit vis-à-vis de cet être abominable, de cet esprit infâme, cet homme vil et démoniaque -le reflet en vérité de toute la noirceur de son âme de Seigneur du Temps- qu'il serait prêt à exécuter sur place sans hésiter s'il arrivait malheur à Rose –ou Kate à défaut-. Oh oui! Il serait capable du pire…

Il se leva brusquement, et marcha d'un pas furieux à son encontre, prêt à briser ce reflet en mille et un morceaux cisaillants, à le réduire en poussière, à faire disparaître de sa vue l'image si déshonorante de sa honte. Toutefois il se retint de peu, songeant à Rose, à sa tendre compagne d'autrefois qu'il risquerait de perdre par un acte trop fougueux et irréfléchi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lui demanda-t-il alors d'une voix noire et dépourvu de toute compassion.

Dark Doctor sourit, amusé par la colère et la rage qui bouillonnait dans le regard de son opposé. Il ne put que frissonner de plaisir devant son impuissance totale et déclara malicieusement, passant une main dans ses cheveux, très détaché du martyr qu'endurait la jeune Tyler à ses côtés:

- Je te propose un échange…

Le Docteur se retint un instant de respirer, imaginant le pire.

- Rose contre le Tardis! conclut l'autre implacable.

- Quoi? Non, attends, tu ne peux pas me demander de…

- Ce n'est pas négociable! enragea-t-il la voix tranchante.

Le Docteur garda le silence, le cœur en proie à un battement sourd et douloureux. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela… tout pas mais pas cela, pas ce choix là… On ne pouvait demander à un Seigneur du Temps- et à meilleur raison au Dernier Seigneur du Temps- d'abandonner sa raison de vivre: son Tardis, sa douce et magique blue box, son âme… Mais d'un autre côté, il refusait catégoriquement d'abandonner Rose aux mains de ce démon, imaginant sans mal tous les tourments qu'il serait prêt à lui faire endurer juste pour l'entendre crier de désespoir… Non, elle ne méritait vraiment pas de subir le poids si lourd de ses erreurs, elle ne méritait pas de souffrir parce qu'il avait eut l'audace d'éprouver quelque chose de profond envers elle, quelque chose qu'il se refuserait à jamais d'admettre, un sentiment qui n'était pas à sa place, là, caché entre ses deux cœurs souffrants, une passion qui le consumait un peu plus chaque jour, qui le brisait de l'intérieur malgré la distance qui les séparait. Non elle ne devait pas payer pour lui, car il savait qu'il pourrait bel et bien en mourir de chagrin et de désespoir…

- Tu n'as pas idée des tortures que je rêve de lui faire endurer, renchérit l'autre qui semblait lire dans ses angoisses comme dans un livre. Tout le désire que tu éprouves à son encontre en posant les yeux sur sa silhouette exquise, tout cette faiblesse qui fragilise tes pauvres cœurs de bâtard galeux, tout cet amour passionné et discret, je le ressens en haine, et je serais bien capable de la soumettre aux pires tourments rien que pour le plaisir de te briser et de te perdre.

Le Docteur le foudroya du regard, submergé lui aussi par des instincts noirs et cruels, par cette envie assassine, cette soif insatiable de meurtre qui avait naquis en lui dès son plus jeune âge et qu'il s'était pourtant forcé à repousser, faute de savoir qu'il avait toujours été différent des autres.

- Dépêche-toi! D'ici une minute, tes deux tendres compagnes périront à cause du surplus d'énergie inter-dimensionnelle qui fusionne dans leur petite têtede linotte !

Kate lâcha un faible cri et se recroquevilla au sol, luttant désespérément contre cette emprise venimeuse. Ses vêtements trempés de sueur, ses cheveux plaqués sur son front, sa peau blanche et ses lèvres colorées d'un violet maladif ne laissaient qu'entrevoir une mort imminente.

- Docteur…, geignit-elle entre deux spasmes.

- Chut..., souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses mèches bleues.

- Il a un plan terrible derrière la tête, bien plus dangereux encore que celui des Daleks à bord du satellite 5…

- Ne dîtes rien, vous allez…

Il se stoppa net, et fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il se recula quelque peu et la jugea d'un œil sévère. Il n'avait jamais relaté son aventure à Kate, cette fin de l'Univers qu'il avait évité de justesse à bord du satellite cinq. Enfin, à dire vrai, il n'avait pas évité grand-chose à lui tout seul, non, tout cela n'était l'œuvre que d'une vieille connaissance, du si doux et si mystérieux BadWolf.

- Rose? s'étonna-t-il le souffle coupé.

La jeune femme sourit maigrement et serra ses doigts crispés avec tendresse. Il aurait reconnu cette douce expression, cette complicité malicieuse entre mille, cette chaleur soyeuse qui s'échappait de sa personne et se déposait amoureusement sur son être solitaire.

- Rose, répéta-t-il le regard pétillant de nostalgie.

- Vous ne devez lui obéir en aucun cas, reprit-elle sévèrement, pas même pour me sauver, il a l'intention de…

- SILENCE! enragea l'autre.

L'assaut d'une gifle claqua et résonna au travers du miroir, le corps de Kate sursauta, comme soumis à un choc invisible mais violent. Elle geignit et se raidit davantage, soumise à des convulsions foudroyantes.

- Le temps presse Docteur, ricana son rival avec un sourire mauvais.

Le Docteur le contempla durement, prêt à tout pour éradiquer n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, prêt à dévaster sur le champ cette partie de l'Univers juste pour assouvir cette colère implacable, cette torture noire et venimeuse qui assaillait tout son être de frémissements assassins.

Rose… Rose, il devait songer à Rose, ne pas laisser sa souffrance le submerger, ne pas se laisser aveugler jusqu'au point de la tuer. Non, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, pas encore, et surtout pas elle.

- Où? l'interrogea-t-il froidement.

- Cascade de la Méduse. Tu as vingt-quatre heures.

- Quoi? Mais tu es sur Terre! Sans Tardis et sans technologie, tu ne peux pas…

- Oh mais je suis brillant!

- Noircissisme tu veux dire…

- J'ai en ma possession des atouts que tu as perdus il y a fort longtemps, reprit-il sans relever cette touche d'ironie.

Sur ce, Dark Doctor s'écarta quelque peu du champ de vision du miroir, et apparut alors dans le reflet du psyché un autre homme au visage rayonnant –quoique tout aussi méphistophélique que son compagnon- portant un smoking de ministre distingué et un verre de pur malt à la main.

- Maître? s'écria le Docteur complètement déboussolé.

Le reflet disparut, la connexion se coupa et Kate perdit aussitôt connaissance…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour les fans des petites chamailleries entre Kate et le Docteur, voici un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

- Kate, Kate vous m'entendez ?

- Mmpppfff… imbéci…gallif… déjanté… belle volante…, grommela-t-elle dans une grimace, les yeux toujours clos.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, peu certain de vouloir connaître la réelle teneur de ses grognements, même si d'un autre côté, elle ne lui cachait pas ses ressentiments vis-à-vis de sa personne et de son vaisseau.

La jeune femme battit des paupières, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière blanche et aveuglante de l'infirmerie. Une migraine pointait déjà à l'horizon de son pauvre cerveau secoué par l'expérience inter-dimensionnelle –on s'étonnera après de son comportement extravagant et farfelu-.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Oh rien de bien singulier. Un vieil ami a passé un coup de fil.

- Un coup de fil ?

- Oui, il m'a téléphoné… en quelque sorte.

- Merci je sais encore ce que signifie passer un coup de fil.

- Oh…

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de rien, bien à l'abris caché derrière cette façade mi-joyeuse mi-tristounette qui attirait la compassion des femmes à l'âme sensible –et qui n'avait par conséquent aucun effet sur sa nouvelle compagne-.

- Vous en avez beaucoup des amis qui torturent vos compagnes pour vous faire chanter et vous inciter à vous séparer de tout ce qui vous est cher ?

- J'ai beaucoup d'amis ! sourit-il modestement.

- Ca fait peur…

Le silence perdura quelques instants, soulignant la gravité –gravité que le Gallifréen tentait vainement de dissimuler par un détachement total- de cette situation tendue.

- Comment va votre démon intérieur, soit dit en passant ? le questionna Kate loin d'être dupe.

- Il va plutôt bien, une nouvelle coupe, une nouvelle veste en cuir, un nouveau compagnon, un nouveau corps et une envie irrésistible de régner sur l'Univers ainsi que de me faire mourir de désespoir.

- Il a de l'ambition.

- Normal : j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'ambition !

- Oui, mais il a Rose…

Le Docteur grimaça et passa une main derrière la nuque, embarrassé.

- C'est vrai que cet atout ne joue pas vraiment en ma faveur. Je risque gros, oh que oui ! Surtout si Jackie venait à l'apprendre… Une vingtaine de gifles au moins -de chaque côté !-. Sauf si bien sûr elle avait dans l'idée saugrenue de m'attacher à une voie ferrée ! Ou pire : m'enfermer à clé dans les toilettes et jeter la clé dans les égouts !

- A moins qu'elle ne vous intercale dans une machine à laver et n'enclenche la phase d'essorage.

Il sourit bêtement, puis, voyant que Kate ne partageait pas la plaisanterie, il la contempla bouche bée, complètement paniqué par cette configuration qu'il n'avait envisagée :

- Vous croyez qu'elle en serait capable ?

- Oh oui ! Je suis sûre qu'elle y prendrait un malin plaisir !

Il afficha l'instant de quelques secondes la mine du condamné, s'imaginant comprimé dans un panier tournant à vive allure, le visage écrasé contre la vitre, observant le ciel et la terre bougeant à vive allure, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, soumis à une Jackie Tyler en toute puissance. Nooooooooon !!!!!!!

- Bizarre, on croirait que tante Jackie vous effraie plus que votre propre démon !

- Vous voulez rire ou quoi ? Je sais ce que mon démon a dans la tête, alors que Jackie…

Il se stoppa net et haussa un sourcil, surpris :

- Tante Jackie ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes de sa famille ?

- Non !

- Mais… mais alors pourquoi l'appeler tante Jackie ? s'écria-t-il désemparé.

Kate sourit malicieusement, puis haussa les épaules avant de résumer en quelques phrases :

- C'est venu quand j'étais petite. Rose et moi étions assez proches et, comme j'étais orpheline, je passais pas mal de temps chez elles.

Le Docteur commençait quelque peu à comprendre la ressemblance des deux jeunes femmes. Après tout, si Kate avait reçu une éducation Tylerienne, il ne fallait pas s'étonner de ses piques satyriques et de ses coups fatals…

- Etrange, nota-t-il toutefois. Rose ne m'a jamais réellement parlé de vous…

- On ne s'est pas vraiment quittées en très bons termes…

- Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea-t-il soudainement curieux.

- Avez-vous un plan pour regagner la belle de votre coeur ? demanda-t-elle alors pour éluder sa précédente question.

Le Docteur nota le changement instantané de sujet mais ne releva pas. Les réponses viendraient en temps voulu, il en était certain. Il sauta du lit, animé d'une énergie nouvelle et vivifiante, prêt à relever n'importe quel challenge -et à meilleure raison des challenges impossibles, comme par exemple se battre lui-même à son propre jeu-.

- Mais Rose n'est pas la belle de mon cœur…, nota-t-il toutefois pour clarifier la situation.

Bien sûr que non : elle était celle des deux ! Kate leva les yeux au ciel et ricana :

- Ah oui j'oubliais : toujours cette pudeur agaçante vis-à-vis de vos sentiments personnels… Vous n'êtes pas prêt de jouer les Casanova, moi je vous le dis…

- Je vous assure que…

- Pourquoi dans ce cas avez-vous pensé aussitôt à Rose ? le défia-t-elle avec un sourire mesquin. Rien de ce que j'ai dit n'insinuait que je parlais d'elle !

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à nier, mais comprit avec amertume qu'elle l'avait piégé –une fois de plus !-. Tsssssst ! Kate Wilson, compagne excentrique qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de lire dans ses cœurs ! Que pouvait-il lui faire subir comme douce torture pour se venger de ses piques satiriques et de son caractère de chameau ? Elle l'énervait, oh oui, elle le rendait fou au point de le fourvoyer totalement.

- Vous avez raison à propos d'une seule chose, et j'admets que c'est particulièrement troublant venant de votre part ! la taquina-t-il sournoisement.

- Hey !

Elle se redressa dans son lit et lui décocha un poing rageur dans l'épaule.

- Aïeuh !

Oui, les faits étaient indéniables : il reconnaissait bien là l'éducation explosive des Tylers –et à meilleure raison celle de Jackie-. Il se recula -quelque peu méfiant d'un autre coup par surprise- et s'expliqua, un sourire glorieux et arrogant plaqué sur son visage :

- Le Docteur a toujours un plan !

Il lui saisit les mains et la tira du lit, tout joyeux et tout fier, masquant sans mal le chagrin qui l'accablait à l'idée que Rose risquait bel et bien de mourir par sa faute. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, il affichait d'ores et déjà la mine du conquérant vainqueur et sans échec. Rien ne laissait transparaître le doute, l'angoisse, l'inquiétude, la colère ou la panique. Etait-il réellement sûr de lui, ou n'était-ce qu'une façade pour se protéger ? Mystère et boule de chewing-gum, pensa Kate, même si d'un certain côté elle le connaissait suffisamment bien savoir qu'il préférait de loin montrer que tout allait pour le mieux lorsque tout allait mal.

Il sauta dans la salle principale et actionna plusieurs leviers et potentiomètres sur la console centrale du Tardis.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda sa compagne marchant d'un pas encore vacillant sur ses talons.

- Voir le capitaine Jack Harkness !

- Lui aussi c'est un de vos « amis » ? marmonna-t-elle inquiète.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite. Comme dans les séries diffusées sur la BBC, je fais appel à Jack pour clôturer les saisons. Je sais pas, il a ce petit côté extravagant qui fait que même quand le Docteur est sur le point de craquer, de mourir de désespoir ou autre chose encore (vous verrez bien à la fin de cette histoire), il fait garder le sourire ! Non, et puis il était vraiment indispensable, vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi. **

**Voilà, voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Merci à Shykeiro, Coralie et Nadège pour leurs reviews, c'est toujours un régal !**

- Donc si je comprends bien, ce double maléfique détient Rose en otage et menace de la tuer si vous ne lui cédez pas le Tardis ? résuma le Capitaine Jack Harkness les bras croisés, assis sur le rebord de son bureau.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, complimenta le Gallifréen les mains dans les poches de son long manteau.

- Que voulez-vous, quand on est doué c'est pour la vie !

Le Capitaine lui fit un petit clin d'œil tout ce qu'il y a de plus complice et réajusta son col, fier comme un coq et arrogant comme à son habitude. Gwen et Ianto lâchèrent simultanément un faible soupir d'exaspération, puis continuèrent d'ingurgiter silencieusement leur succulent thé de sept heures sans poser davantage de questions. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas les idées suffisamment claires pour débattre avec le Gallifréen -dont l'arrivée incongrue à une heure aussi matinale les avait pris de cours et tirés de la couette sans états d'âme-.

- Et que peut-on faire pour vous aider ? reprit Jack un tant soit plus sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce vous en pensez ?

- Si vous devez vous battre contre vous-même, je doute que vous soyez le mieux placé pour élaborer une quelconque stratégie, nota-t-il dans une grimace quelque peu embarrassée.

- Il a raison, renchérit Ianto encore somnolent, votre « démon » si on peut l'appeler ainsi…

- Appelez-le Dark Doctor ! plaisanta l'extraterrestre.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait presque aussi peur que Dark Vador, non ?

L'agent resta quelque peu stoïque face à la remarque, ne sachant trop s'il devait rire ou prendre cette allégorie au sérieux. Gwen quant à elle esquissa un sourire taquin à l'adresse du nouveau venu. Elle ingurgita une gorgée du breuvage porteur d'insomnie et argumenta à son tour :

- Ce Dark Doctor provient de votre personne. Il vous connaît aussi bien que vous-même, et sait exactement comment vous agiriez face à une telle situation… C'est comme jouer une partie de poker tout seul : pas de bluff, pas de stratégie surprise, ni d'anticipation, rien…

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, et nota que cette charmante jeune femme aux yeux noirs –et au visage un tant soit peu familier il devait l'admettre- n'était pas stupide pour autant et ferait une excellente compagne si…

- Même pas en rêve ! glissa Jack à son oreille.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et ragea intérieurement : était-il devenu un livre ouvert aux yeux de tous ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il l'observait non pour ses attraits physiques mais pour son esprit ludique ? Il reprit son sérieux et, se tournant vers le Capitaine, il déclara froidement :

- Je sais que l'organisation de Torchwood a élaboré une arme capable d'annihiler les pouvoir de régénération d'un Seigneur du Temps et ainsi donc le tuer.

- Quoi ? s'esclaffa Jack faussement surpris. Non, une minute, vous devez sans doute faire erreur…

- Non, je suis certain de ce que j'avance.

Harkness allait nier davantage mais il comprit avec amertume qu'il ne pourrait leurrer son compagnon d'autrefois –ce qui ne changeait pas réellement de d'habitude-. Il semblait gêné, oh oui, terriblement gêné d'avoir appris qu'une telle monstruosité avait été élaborée afin d'éradiquer le dernier représentant d'une espèce prospère, gêné de rien avoir tenté pour détruire cette invention dévastatrice…

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu…

- Où est-elle ? l'interrogea alors le Gallifréen sans perdre de temps.

- On a un problème chef ! déclara alors Ianto en venant à leur encontre, l'image d'une caméra de surveillance fraîchement imprimée dans la main.

Jack soupira intérieurement et bénit secrètement –pour la millième fois évidemment- son petit subordonné favori qui le sauvait toujours in extremis des situations tendues. Il se pencha aussitôt sur la photo et haussa un sourcil, intéressé évidemment :

- Exquise… Qui est cette charmante créature ?

L'agent parut quelque peu décontenancé par la remarque mais résuma comme si de rien n'était :

- Aucune idée, mais voilà près d'une demi-heure qu'elle stationne devant l'entrée.

Le Docteur se hissa discrètement sur la pointe des pieds afin d'entrevoir la charmante créature en question et découvrit désappointé la silhouette de Kate Wilson, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, effectuant des allers-retours dans la neige épaisse, et visiblement irritée d'attendre dehors.

- Je lui avait pourtant dit de rester dans le Tardis, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Où est le…

- C'est votre nouvelle compagne ? s'écria Jack peu désireux de répondre à sa question. Bon sang Docteur, plus les années passent, et moins vous vous refusez de jolies filles…

- Une minute, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez je…

- Etonnante ressemblance avec Rose, du moins si l'on écarte les cheveux bleus et noirs, cela va de soi.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de mon problème plutôt que de s'attarder sur ses formes ? s'impatienta le Gallifréen.

- Mais bon sang il fait un froid de chien dehors ! Vous êtes sans cœur Docteur, vraiment, l'abandonner à une telle température !

- Dîtes-moi seulement où est l'arme et je la rejoins de suite pour l'emmener au Sahara ! déclara–t-il agacé.

- Et vous me priveriez ainsi du plaisir de la rencontrer ? éluda l'autre en prenant la porte. Ah non, certainement pas !

Il s'éclipsa alors sans rien ajouter, espérant de tout cœur qu'à son retour, le Docteur oublierait l'objet de sa visite. Après tout –et on devait le comprendre- Jack ne désirait pas le renseigner sur une arme capable de le tuer, et encore moins être accusé de complicité et de trahison envers son pays –bien que techniquement parlant, il n'était pas anglais pour deux sous-.

* * *

- Non, vous plaisantez ! Vous avez réellement fait ça ??? Ah ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'esclaffa Kate dans un fou rire nerveux.

- Eh oui, c'est bel et bien moi… J'ai révolutionné la seconde guerre mondiale ! sourit Jack en passant insidieusement une main dans le bas de son dos.

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel et grogna intérieurement. Les deux garnements pénétrèrent enfin dans le Hub, riant aux éclats. Ils s'interrompirent quelques secondes sous les yeux foudroyants du Gallifréen –du pauvre extraterrestre éperdu dont l'unique préoccupation était en cet instant précis de sauver Rose-, puis se jetant un coup d'œil en biais, ils éclatèrent à nouveau, incapables de garder leur sérieux.

- J'ai comme la vague impression qu'ils se moquent de vous, nota Ianto toujours aussi calme.

- Il me semblait l'avoir compris.

- Vous voulez du thé ?

- S'il vous plaît.

Le jeune homme servit une tasse fumante et parfumée à l'extraterrestre, toussota quelque peu, récupérant ainsi l'attention de toute la troupe présente :

- Un homme tout aussi brillant et intelligent que moi est sur le point de tuer une innocente si je ne lui remets pas le Tardis. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire si je venais à lui céder ce dernier ! Et quand bien même je refuserais le marché, il est bien trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté en compagnie du Maître dans une autre dimension ! On doit le stopper !

- Le Maître est toujours en vie ? s'étonna le Capitaine quelque peu désabusé.

- En quelque sorte, oui…

- Et pour le stopper, vous voulez le tuer à l'aide du TITRE ? comprit l'autre homme sévèrement.

- Une minute, l'interrompit Kate légèrement perdue, il me semble avoir loupé un épisode là…

- .E : TIME TRAVELER EXTERMINATOR, expliqua Gwen en faisant apparaître sur l'écran de son ordinateur le plan trois dimensions de l'arme en question. Il est chargé de trois fléchettes qui stoppent le processus de régénération et libèrent dans le sang de la victime un poison hautement toxique.

La nouvelle compagne du Docteur cessa de sourire et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction du Gallifréen :

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous cherchiez à mettre fin à vos jours !

- Ce n'est pas pour moi, soupira l'autre exaspéré. Enfin dans un certain sens, c'est bel et bien pour moi, mais pas pour moi… l'autre moi… vous comprenez ?

- Non.

- Peu importe.

Il se retourna vers l'équipe de Torchwood et plaqua les poings sur ses hanches, faussement indigné, avant d'entamer un petit speech très rébarbatif :

- Vous avez créé une arme capable de me tuer sans états d'âme. Etes-vous tombés sur la tête ou quoi ? J'ai sauvé plus souvent cette planète que je n'ai changé de paires de chaussures au cours des deux cents dernières années !

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous croyez, nous n'avons…, tenta Jack.

- Je ne dis pas que je suis irremplaçable, -quoique c'est peut-être bel et bien le cas- mais j'espérais un tant soit plus de reconnaissance de la part de sa Majesté et en particulier de la vôtre, Capitaine Jack Harkness !

- Nous n'avons pas…

- Et puis quelque chose m'intrigue au plus haut point dans toute cette lugubre affaire ! Quelque chose d'inhabituel et de très troublant, même pour un grand voyageur tel que moi !

Chacun l'observait silencieusement de ses yeux ronds, attendant le verdict fatal de ce blâme impardonnable.

- Quelle est la marque de votre thé ? Il est franchement excellent ! s'écria-t-il enfin en levant la tasse devant lui et en délectant une autre gorgée du liquide brûlant.

Les trois membres se dévisagèrent surpris et déstabilisés par ce changement brusque de contexte. Même Kate haussa un sourcil perplexe. Ianto s'avança d'un pas timide, prenant sur lui la responsabilité des boissons chaudes, se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix confuse :

- India Luxuor, monsieur…

- Hum ? Ah bien… Kate, faîtes-moi penser à faire un tour en Inde quand cette histoire sera terminée.

- Hey ! s'indigna l'autre.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas votre secrétaire !

- Il faut bien que vous serviez à quelque chose tout de même…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil malin, le tout accompagné d'un adorable sourire vengeur, puis se retourna vers les trois coéquipiers, enchaînant sans attendre davantage leurs justifications :

- Possible qu'en d'autres circonstances je vous aurais fait la morale au sujet d'une telle invention, mais puisque qu'à présent j'en ai l'utilité, je vous demanderais simplement de me la remettre tout de suite sans poser de question.

Il tendit le bras, attendant patiemment qu'on lui dépose l'objet dans la main. L'équipe se jeta des coups d'œil en biais, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Devaient-ils lui dire, ou non ?

Le Docteur les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, tâchant de déceler l'embarras qui les hantait en cet instant propice et sembla enfin comprendre le désarroi de la petite troupe face à lui :

- Vous ne l'avez pas, c'est cela ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de vous dire depuis un quart d'heure ! s'exclama enfin Jack complètement désespéré.

- Oh…

Le silence perdura quelques secondes. Le Docteur plissa le front, tâchant d'incorporer ce petit détail dans son plan mégalo-brillantissime. Et oui ! Le Docteur avait toujours un plan, et comme l'avait si judicieusement remarqué Gwen, il ne pouvait se battre lui-même à son propre jeu, du moins s'il respectait ses propres règles, telles la maîtrise de soi et le refus catégorique de tuer sans état d'âmes.

Or, la colère et la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvées à l'idée que Rose puisse être torturée par sa faute avaient modifié certains paramètres de sa conception des choses, et en l'occurrence : il ne regretterait pas de détruire la partie la plus néfaste de lui-même si cela permettait de la sauver… Mieux encore : son opposé ne soupçonnerait probablement pas cette conscience meurtrière venant de sa part et serait ainsi donc démuni face au Titre.

- Et où peut-on le trouver, ce petit gadget ?

Jack lâcha un bruyant soupir, avant d'expliquer enfin ce qu'il savait à propos de l'arme en question :

- Un : Je n'ai jamais donné l'ordre d'élaborer un tel engin. Deux : cet appareil existait bien avant mon arrivée. Trois : il est complètement impossible d'y accéder.

- Inaccessible ? répéta le Docteur surpris.

- C'est exact, enchaîna Gwen aussitôt en pianotant sur son clavier, faisant ainsi apparaître l'image d'une tour de cent vingt étages. Le Titre est confiné dans l'un des bâtiments les plus sécurisés de Londres : la Royal Union Bank. Elle a abrité les joyaux de la couronne pendant près de deux ans. Aujourd'hui le Titre occupe la place la plus fortifiée de l'établissement : abrité dans un coffre en acier trempé dont les murs font cinq mètres d'épaisseur, protégés par un champ électrique de 50 000 volts, pas de gaine d'aération : la pièce est vide d'air et il faut passer une dizaine de contrôles avant d'y accéder dont –entre autres - : ADN, rétine et empruntes digitales, fréquence cardiaque, encéphalogramme et j'en passe… Dix hommes ont déjà tenté de s'introduire dans l'enceinte de ce bâtiment et ont été arrêtés dix secondes à peine après leur intrusion : des capteurs de mouvements ultra-sophistiqués, une cinquantaine de gardes de jour comme de nuit, un système de caméras qui ne laisse aucun centimètre carré sans surveillance et pour les amateurs de gymnastique, tout un réseau de lasers CO2 dans chacun des couloirs.

Le silence s'installa soudainement dans le Hub, tant et si bien que Kate put percevoir le sifflement d'un moustique qui zonait autour du Docteur et qui se posa malicieusement dans son cou. Chacun contempla avec une certaine admiration la tour fortifiée en question, cette fameuse Royal Union Bank, cette forteresse inviolable, puis, tandis que le moustique prenait un malin plaisir à déguster le sang du Gallifréen déjanté, ce dernier demanda, sans perdre son assurance légendaire :

- Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà braqué une banque ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon, Bon, Bon… voilà une suite quelque peu… Comment dire, je ne trouve pas le mot. Disons quelque peu RAAAAHHHH, enfin un truc dans le genre, je pense que vous comprendrez l'idée assez rapidement ;) Mais je suis quasiment certaine que vous ne serez pas déçus. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Rose reprit connaissance quelques heures plus tard, dans une petite cellule, incapable de se remémorer quoique ce soit, incapable de se repérer, ni même de déterminer l'heure ou la date exacte, bref : incapable de penser sensément -du moins pour l'instant-. Où diable était-elle ? Qu'étaient devenus sa mère, son père, et Mickey ? Dans quelle situation risquée et particulièrement abracadabrante s'était-elle encore invitée ? L'endroit s'avérait sombre et humide, hanté ci et là par la présence de quelques rats nauséabonds dont les cris perçaient le silence quelque peu assourdissant des ces lieux sinistres et sans vie. Où diable avait-elle atterrit cette fois-ci ?

Elle se redressa et se leva lentement, les jambes tremblantes. Elle avança à l'encontre des barreaux d'un pas vacillant, prenant appui contre un mur. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire, puis la douleur physique et mentale, la torture de ce lien inter-dimensionnelle qui avait bien failli la briser de l'intérieur. Elle se remémora ainsi des noms, des visages familiers et terrifiants, tels ceux du Dark Doctor et de Harold Saxon.

Prisonnière… Elle était leur prisonnière. Comment allait-elle s'échapper cette fois-ci ? Aucune issue. Elle leva les yeux vers une fenêtre en hauteur et fronça les sourcils. Peut-être bien que… non, impossible, le mur était lisse, elle ne pouvait l'escalader et cette ouverture vers l'extérieur n'était pas à moins de cinq mètres.

- Même le basketteur le plus doué de la planète ne pourrait l'atteindre, soupira-t-elle déçue.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le matelas déchiré qui lui faisait office de couche, et se laissa porter par son imagination. Le lit, la fenêtre, les barreaux, l'oreiller, la pierre, les ressorts métalliques… Elle s'approcha, saisit délicatement le drap gris entre ses doigts et haussa un sourcil réfléchi, avant de sourire intérieurement :

Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu enfin de compte…

* * *

- Vous avez compris l'idée ? demanda finalement le Docteur ses lunettes d'intellectuel révolutionnaire posées avec soin sur le bout de son nez.

L'assistance l'observa sans mot dire, assimilant encore difficilement le plan suicidaire qu'il venait de leur exposer.

- C'est impossible, conclut Ianto qui exprimait à haute voix la pensée de chacun.

- Impossible ne fait pas parti vocabulaire, déclara le Gallifréen avec un sourire arrogant.

- Rien ne vous empêche de l'enrichir, grogna Kate toujours aussi aimable.

La jeune femme avait pris place aux côtés du Capitaine Harkness, obéissant probablement à un instinct quelque peu primitif, attirée en somme par ses attraits de grand séducteur –et gentlemen avec ça !-. Quoiqu'il en soit le Capitaine profitait pleinement de sa présence féminine, soumis à l'emprise d'un sentiment de bien être en sa compagnie ce qui avait pour effet d'irriter davantage Ianto mais aussi –et on qualifiera ce détail d'étrange- le Docteur.

- C'est plausible, mais irréalisable.

- Vous oubliez un détail essentiel ! nota fièrement l'extraterrestre.

Chacun se tût, attendant le verdict final de cette auguste déclaration. Le Gallifréen grimaça quelque peu et se gratta dans le cou, suite au repas d'un moustique quelque peu gourmand. Il reprit son sérieux et déclara formellement d'une voix forte et théâtrale :

- Rien ne résiste à ce bon Docteur !

Il se gratta à nouveau à l'endroit de la piqûre, puis nota plus modestement, désignant d'un vague signe de tête la jeune Wilson renfrognée :

- Sauf peut-être elle évidemment !

- Hey !

Evidemment, ils auraient préféré entendre quelque chose d'un tant soit plus solennel, comme les magnifiques discours des généraux qui prenaient un malin plaisir à chauffer le cœur de leurs hommes avant de les jeter la tête la première dans un massacre organisé. Mais peut-être le Docteur était-il trop pur, trop arrogant, ou trop indifférent pour les soulager du fardeau qui pesait sur leurs épaules d'humains insignifiants ?

- Des questions ? demanda-t-il à la manière d'un professeur strict d'ancienne école.

La jeune DJ fut la seule à lever la main -au damne du Gallifréen qui malgré tout, ne s'étonnait guère de son geste-.

- Oui Kate ?

- J'ai réfléchis, déclara cette dernière la mine visiblement préoccupée.

- A quel sujet ? La sécurité ? L'intrusion ? Ou bien la neutralisation du système de surveillance ?

- Pourquoi vous a-t-il insulté de « bâtard galeux » ? demanda-t-elle enfin complètement hors du contexte actuel.

Le Docteur l'observa bouche bée, silencieux, quelque peu déstabilisé par cette intervention inattendue, puis secoua la tête avant de reprendre plus sévèrement :

- Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions _concernant le braquage de cette banque_ ?

Aucune réaction de la part de cette petite assemblée. Tout le monde semblait d'accord et prêt à œuvrer, défiant les limites de l'impossible, portés par la détermination et l'assurance sans faille d'un être plus qu'exceptionnel : le Docteur. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents, et, tout en empruntant le chemin de la sortie, il s'écria jovialement :

- Allons-y !

Chacun le suivit, en file indienne, rangés comme de sages élèves auprès de leur professeur. Bien entendu Kate se situait en fin de file –comme tout bon cancre de ce nom- et, tirant Harkness par la manche, elle le plaqua brusquement contre un mur, s'assurant d'un bref coup d'oeil circulaire qu'ils se retrouvaient bels et bien seuls…

- Que faîtes-vous ? s'étonna l'autre quelque peu décontenancé par sa spontanéité.

- J'aurais une petite faveur à vous demander…, commença-t-elle hésitante.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment idéal pour cela mais…

Il la contempla fixement, le regard rêveur, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec gourmandise, le corps crispé par sa proximité.

- Mais je ne peux pas refuser quoi que ce soit à de si jolis yeux…, souffla-t-il en se penchant irrémédiablement vers elle.

* * *

Rose s'était mise à la couture… du moins on pouvait l'exprimer ainsi. Elle avait déchiré son drap en de longues et droites bandes de tissus qu'elle avait ensuite tressées les unes à la suite des autres, élaborant ainsi une corde de cinq mètres environ, suffisamment solide pour soutenir son poids…

- Du moins je l'espère, marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers la petite lucarne barré d'une seule tige d'acier rouillé.

Possible qu'en forçant un peu sur ce barreau fragilisé, ce dernier ne cède rapidement. Toutefois elle devait encore y parvenir. Elle ôta une de ses chaussures et l'attacha méticuleusement, histoire d'avoir un poids à balancer au bout de cette longue corde de fortune. Elle vérifia la solidité du lien, puis, faisant progressivement tournoyer le projectile dans les airs au dessus de sa tête, elle le lâcha finalement, espérant de tout cœur qu'il atteindrait cette issue, -sa seule issue-. La chaussure monta dans les airs, heurta le mur un bon mètre avant l'ouverture, puis retomba mollement au sol dans un claquement sourd et anodin.

- Bon…, marmonna-t-elle sans quitter l'objet des yeux. C'aurait été miraculeux que j'y arrive du premier coup…

Elle soupira, attrapa à nouveau la corde tressée, enroula l'objet entre ses doigts, puis, lui prodiguant un élan suffisamment puissant, elle l'envoya dans les hauteurs de sa cellule. La chaussure atterrit sur le rebords de la fenêtre, glissa pour à nouveau s'écraser face contre terre.

- Et mer…, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Malgré l'échec, elle ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua à lancer avec rage sa chaussure dans les airs, ne se souciant guère des coups qu'elle encaissait à râper contre les murs et à chuter lourdement à terre. Non, la liberté n'avait pas de prix, et certainement pas celui d'une bottine acheté au marché pendant les soldes.

Finalement, alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir en ses capacités à se tirer des mauvais pas, l'objet s'entortilla insidieusement autour du barreau, refusant catégoriquement de tomer ou de céder.

- Yes ! s'écria-t-elle tout sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors Rose, on tente de filer à l'anglaise ? ricana une voix dans son dos.

Elle se raidit soudainement, et désespéra intérieurement, prise la main dans le sac. Elle se retourna lentement vers la sombre silhouette de son compagnon d'autrefois, les yeux pétillant de crainte, la gorge nouée de chagrin –et oui, il était triste de contempler le Gallifréen dans un tel état de perdition-.

- Docteur…, balbutia-t-elle apeurée.

Ce dernier la fixa sévèrement sans émettre un mot, puis il sortit les clés de sa cellule et pénétra dans l'espace confiné, lentement mais sûrement. La jeune femme se recula, effrayée il est vrai par sa nouvelle personnalité : sinistre et cruelle, sadique et machiavélique, chacune de ses actions dictées par la haine et la solitude…

- Je… je suis désolée… je…

- Vous vouliez vous échapper, compléta-t-il d'une voix noire.

- Docteur, je vous en prie je… Non ! paniqua-t-elle alors.

Il courut à son encontre sans prévenir. Rose tenta d'esquiver en se jetant sur le côté, mais rien à faire : le Gallifréen la rattrapa aussitôt et, la soulevant par la gorge, il la jeta avec violence sur le matelas grinçant de sa sordide prison, avant de prendre position au dessus de son corps gigotant.

- Voyons Rose, je croyais que votre rêve le plus cher était vivre avec moi jusqu'à la fin des temps, railla-t-il en l'immobilisant entre ses genoux et en tenant fermement ses poignets d'une étreinte forte et douloureuse.

- Arrêtez, vous me faîtes mal ! geignit-elle dans l'impossibilité de se mouvoir et de se débattre.

Il se pencha lentement –avec la paresse d'un prédateur hors pair- vers son visage rougi par l'essoufflement d'une lutte acharnée et vaine, puis il la fixa intensément de ses yeux noirs et cruels, sans prononcer un mot, sans émettre un seul son, silencieux de tout son être, la totalité de ses muscles contractés, prêt à passer à l'acte…

Rose s'immobilisa brusquement, effrayée et hypnotisée par sa proximité. Jamais, ô grand jamais, le Docteur n'avait daigné de l'approcher de si près, jamais il ne s'était permis de partager son souffle, violant ainsi son espace intime. Jamais ô non jamais il n'oserait, il était bien trop pur, bien trop souffrant et bien trop amoureux pour se permettre de la torturer ainsi…

Elle cessa de respirer, le cœur en proie à un battement anxieux et dévastateur. Oui, elle était dévastée à l'idée que cet homme ressemblait en tout point au Gallifréen qu'elle aimait éperdument, dévastée à l'idée qu'il s'agissait du même être, de la même âme, dévastée à l'idée qu'elle pourrait peut-être apprécier son doux contact, charmée par cet violence animale qu'elle lui découvrait un peu plus chaque jour…

Le Docteur lui sourit, d'un sourire mesquin et particulièrement sadique, puis, sans la quitter du regard –un regard à la fois aliéné et sanguinaire- il se pencha fougueusement sur elle et capta avec brutalité ses lèvres douce et sensuelles…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon alors voici la suite des aventures avec dans l'idée de voir le Docteur en pleine action dans un braquage de banque. Bon, j'avoue que ça ne se fera pas en un chapitre donc… ladies and gentlemen take your time and have fun ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

- John Smith, Inspecteur du Trésor Royal de sa Majesté, déclara le Docteur en brandissant sous le nez du secrétaire son fabuleux papier psychique. Nous désirons parler avec le Directeur je vous prie.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et analysa l'autorisation. Il fixa le Docteur puis son assistant au regard angélique, tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif au monde –Ianto vous l'aurez deviné- avant de décrocher son combiné et de joindre ses supérieurs.

Le Docteur sourit et fit un clin d'œil complice à l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier rougit légèrement, peu rassuré il est vrai, par la suite des opérations.

- Souriez Ianto, vous êtes filmé, plaisanta l'extraterrestre.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond puis scruta les angles, dénombrant au total une quinzaine de caméras dans le hall d'accueil. Il esquissa un sourire crispé et tâcha de se détendre, essuyant discrètement avec un mouchoir la sueur qui perlait de son front.

- Monsieur le Directeur descend vous rejoindre.

- Parfait ! s'écria le Docteur d'un ton théâtrale. Nous l'attendons avec impatience !

* * *

- Alors Jack, de quelle couleur sont les rats sur Victoria Street ? se moqua Gwen au travers de la radio.

Harkness pataugeait depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans les égouts nauséabonds de la capitale, l'eau saumâtre atteignant ses genoux et ralentissant chacun de ses pas. Il tâchait tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de l'odeur exécrable qui s'échappait des détritus en décomposition, progressant à vitesse moyenne en direction du bâtiment de la Royal Union Bank.

- Très drôle, railla-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Probablement comme tes idées : noirs et sans lueur d'espoir…

- Tssssst ! Continue sur une trentaine de mètres et tourne à droite, conseilla-t-elle en suivant le plan sur ordinateur.

- Tu es sûre ?

- C'est un vrai gruyère sur l'écran…

- Raison pour laquelle c'est infesté de rat ici, grommela-t-il mauvais.

-… mais je sais encore lire un schéma, conclut-elle plus sérieusement.

Jack déboucha sur une petite grille en acier trempé d'où s'échappaient des substances peu engageantes et particulièrement écoeurantes.

- Je crois que j'y suis, signala-t-il en sortant un chalumeau sonique de son sac à dos. Pouahh ! Quelle odeur infecte ! Je dois réellement passer par là ?

- C'est la seule issue menant au réseau électrique à partir duquel la banque puise son énergie !

- C'est l'horreur ! grimaça-t-il en se pinçant le nez. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent évacuer par là ?

Gwen haussa un sourcil sur son ordinateur en remontant à la source du conduit et éprouva malgré tout une certaine compassion vis-à-vis du Capitaine. Elle attrapa un gobelet de café, engloutit quelques gorgées puis clarifia d'un ton posé –quoique très condescendant- :

- Une centaine de personnes travaillent cet immeuble…

- Oui, et alors ?

- Alors… quand ils vont aux toilettes…, soupira-t-elle un tantinet embarrassée de poursuivre l'explication.

Jack observa le conduit sans mot dire, inexpressif, impassible, réalisant sans mal ce que cette analyse peu détaillée impliquait :

- Je vois…

Il serra les dents, maudissant une bonne centaine de fois –à deux ou trois fois près, ce n'est pas une science exacte- le Gallifréen qui se la coulait douce en compagnie des gens de la haute et de Ianto… Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il n'avait pas compris un traître mot lorsque ce dernier avait abordé son rôle dans l'opération ! Un vocabulaire doctoresque qu'il n'avait pu décrypté et pour cause : s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait réellement, il n'aurait JAMAIS donné son accord. Diantre ! Il faisait à présent face au plus dur des dilemmes qui s'étaient jamais imposé à lui : battre en retraite, ou patauger dans les excréments des respectables employés de la Royal Union Bank ?

* * *

- Monsieur Smith ! Quel honneur de recevoir votre visite entre ses murs ! s'extasia M. Silver en trottinant à leur encontre.

Petit et chauve, portant de petites lunette ronde tout ce qu'il y a de moins sérieux, le très respectable Directeur de la Royal Union Bank leur serra chaleureusement la main, puis les incita à s'installer dans une salle de réunion meublée de fauteuil de cuir, dispersés symétriquement autour d'une table de bois de forme ovale.

- Dîtes-moi tout ! ordonna alors gentiment leur bienfaiteur. Que faîtes-vous là ?

Le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil à Ianto, toujours aussi flegme et pragmatique, puis s'adressa enfin au gérant de l'entreprise :

- Les bijoux de la Reine ont bien failli être dérobés la veille. Bien sûr nos services de sécurité évitent de diffuser la nouvelle, histoire de ne pas alerter la population. Des travaux sont en cours afin d'améliorer le système de sécurité, néanmoins, sa Majesté serait bien plus à l'aise si les joyaux de sa couronne se retrouvaient en un endroit inviolable durant les prochaines semaines.

- Nous sommes la banque la plus inviolable d'Europe ! se vanta l'homme tout sourire. Qui plus est, la Reine a déjà fait appel à nos services par le passé et…

- Par le passé certes ! l'interrompit le Docteur en se levant d'un bon de son fauteuil –il appréciait peu en vérité, de rester statique, immobile, bref : assis-. Mais les temps changent M. Silver, les technologies se modernisent, et les criminels voleurs de banques deviennent bien plus forts et bien plus brillants à chaque seconde qui s'écoule dans le monde…

Le Gallifréen s'était dangereusement rapproché de son interlocuteur, le foudroyant de ses yeux vifs et pénétrants. Il enchaîna sur ce ton strict et sévère, de cette voix à l'écho grave et solennel qui matérialisait là toute sa prestance et son charisme de Seigneur du Temps :

- Ma mission ici est de vérifier l'intégralité du système et d'en noter la performance. Sa Majesté choisira donc selon mes différents rapports, dans quelle banque elle décide d'investir.

- Bien monsieur, balbutia l'autre en ouvrant la porte de la salle de réunion. Suivez-moi, nous accédons aux chambres fortes par ce côté-ci.

Les deux compagnons le suivirent sans poser de question, satisfaits en somme par leur talent d'acteurs.

* * *

Harkness fulmina en silence pendant de longues minutes, puis, s'accordant à penser que Rose et la survie de l'Univers valait la peine de se salir un peu les mains, il grogna à l'attention de la jeune femme à l'écoute :

- La prochaine fois que ce cinglé propose de m'envoyer récurer les toilettes, rappelle-moi de l'attraper par sa jolie cravate et de le jeter dans un rouleau compresseur !

- Je n'y manquerai pas chef !

- Bon sang, grommela-t-il en allumant son chalumeau-sonique, quand je pense que je pourrais être à la surface, en train de faire la fête avec Kate…

- A ce sujet, l'interrogea Gwen quelque peu indiscrète, peut-on savoir ce que vous fabriquiez, tous seuls cloîtrés au QG pendant plus d'une demi-heure?

Jack attaqua les barreaux de titane renforcé en réglant la fréquence ultra-sonique de l'appareil au maximum, ne prêtant guère attention à l'interrogatoire de sa subordonnée.

- Rien de spécial, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans relever la tête de son travail.

- Oh je vois, railla-t-elle visiblement sous l'emprise d'une mauvaise foi sans égale. Peut-être devrais-je le demander à Ianto ? Possible qu'il ait une réponse un peu plus explicite à me fournir ?

Le Capitaine se raidit quelque peu à l'idée que Gwen puisse ainsi le trahir. Pourquoi les femmes cherchaient-elle sans cesse à le faire chanter ? Etait-il le seul qu'elles adoraient torturer ? A croire qu'elles étaient venues au monde pour le malmener !

- Je te dirais tout –absolument tout- quand cette histoire sera terminée !

- C'est noté !

La grille céda et Jack grimaça, imaginant d'ores et déjà la suite des opérations : la lente et pénible ascension dans ce conduit plus que répugnant en direction d'un niveau qui théoriquement n'existait sur aucune archive, un niveau où le bâtiment puisait son énergie.

- Docteur, je jure que je vais vous tuer, grommela-t-il les dents serrées.

Il observa l'espace réduit et couvert de crasse, complètement abattu, et soupira tristement :

- Quand faut y aller…

* * *

Un fourgon noir débarqua en trombe sur la Place Bressenden, fonçant à vive allure en direction de la Royal Union Bank. Le conducteur freina au dernier instant, entraînant l'engin dans un dérapage incontrôlé qui dura une dizaine de secondes environ. Le véhicule se stoppa enfin au beau milieu de l'artère, bloquant ainsi la circulation dense de cette soirée pour le moins explosive.

Kate quitta son fauteuil de pilote pour s'engouffrer à l'arrière du camion et préparer son matériel. Elle ouvrit une porte latérale et souleva une trappe de stand -où apparaissait par une coïncidence suspecte un tirage de bière-. Elle s'activa et sortit de hautes enceintes qu'elle disposa en cercle autour du camion, diffusant ainsi une musique rythmée qui résonna sur un rayon de deux kilomètres aux alentours. Puis elle sortit au dehors, une fusée d'artifice dans chaque main qu'elle posa avec soin au sol, visant approximativement le ciel.

Elle se muni d'une allumette waterproof –qui traînait quelque part au fond de sa poche- et, souriant telle une enfant pyromane qui voit son rêve devenir réalité, elle râpa l'allumette sur le béton avant d'incendier une à une les mèches des deux fusées. Elle se recula d'une dizaine de mètres puis observa attentive le départ en furie des projectiles incandescents qui éclatèrent majestueusement dans le ciel, chacun porteur d'un message très emblématique : LIBERTE D'AGIR et BIERE GRATUITE.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ? s'écria un homme bondissant hors de sa voiture, complètement enragé.

Kate haussa un sourcil, légèrement indifférente puis leva les yeux au ciel, satisfaite de son exploit.

- Oh ! C'est à vous que je parle ! insista l'autre visiblement à bout de nerf.

- Syndicat pour la Liberté d'Agir ! déclara-t-elle en déballant une carte membre de l'association en question.

- Hein ? Mais vous faîtes quoi là exactement ?

- Là ? demanda-t-elle innocemment. J'agis.

- Vous agissez ?

- Oui ! Je manifeste !

- Vous manifestez toute seule ?

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis sourit malicieusement.

- Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

- Les autres ? Quels autres ?

A peine acheva-t-il sa question qu'une centaine d'étudiants firent leur apparition à l'autre bout de la rue, longeant en groupe serré les voitures immobilisées sur la chaussée. La majorité des conducteurs s'enfermèrent à clé dans leur véhicule, priant pour que cette rencontre entre jeunes ne tourne pas au massacre, comme cela arrivait si souvent. L'homme les observa bouche bée, réalisant à peine qu'il se situait au cœur d'une animation extraordinaire et qu'il n'était certainement pas prêt de rentrer chez lui.

Kate s'approcha du tirage de Kronenbourg, sortit un verre et lui demanda gentiment :

- Vous voulez une bière ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Pour être honnête avec vous, vous avez bien failli ne pas l'avoir cette suite ! Ben oui, ils ont carrément tout changé le site ! J'y comprenais plus rien ! Ô rage, ô désespoir… Mais en fait, j'ai quand même réussi, donc tout n'est pas perdu. Sinon, on continue les aventures de notre cher et brillantissime Docteur, en espérant que vous êtes toujours aussi pris par l'histoire. **

**Voilà, voilou, Bonne lecture ! (et merci à Coralie, Sheikyro, et Nadège pour les reviews). **

- Continue encore sur cinq mètres et tu seras parvenu à ta destination, indiqua Gwen les yeux rivés sur son écran.

- Bizarre, nota Jack quelque peu déboussolé par l'odeur pestilentielle du conduit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'exprimes comme mon GPS…

- Très drôle ! grommela cette dernière vexée. Tu ferais moins le malin si je n'étais pas là pour te guider !

- Et tu ferais moins la maligne si les rôles étaient inversés !

Il parvint finalement à l'endroit dit, et, sortant son chalumeau sonique, il s'attaqua à un mur visiblement très résistant, fait de brique, de béton, et d'armatures forgées dans des alliages robustes. L'engin dématérialisa pourtant la matière en un clin d'œil, débouchant sur une petite salle pleine à craquer d'ordinateurs et de circuits électriques, le tout commandé par une console centrale raccordée à d'énormes câbles d'alimentation.

- J'y suis ! déclara-t-il en s'échappant prestement du conduit nauséabond.

Il remarqua un homme somnolent devant un écran d'ordinateur, les yeux rivés sur un film visiblement peu passionnant, relatant le braquage d'une banque par un stratagème hors pair qui aimait à se fondre parmi les victimes –Inside Man pour les amateurs de cinéma-.

Harkness tenta de s'approcher sans un bruit, mais la crasse laquelle il avait pataugé durant toute une demi-heure et l'odeur infecte qui semblait dès à présent le suivre comme son ombre avertirent bien tôt le gardien de sa présence. Ce dernier eut pour réflexe de dégainer son arme illico. Jack courut alors à son encontre sans hésitation, se préparant d'ores et déjà à recevoir de –très- mauvais coups. L'homme tira, mais malheureusement pour lui, le Capitaine ne cilla pas.

- Jack ! s'écria alors Gwen à l'écoute du coup de feu qui explosa à ses tympans au travers de la radio.

Ce dernier se rua sur le gardien, malgré les quelques autres balles qui vinrent l'atteindre en pleine poitrine. Il le saisit à la gorge et, glissant un bras autour de son cou, il parvint docilement à l'endormir, exécutant comme un véritable catcheur la célèbre prise du sommeil. Le gardien s'effondra au bout de quelques minutes, inconscient, et Jack en fit de même, s'allongeant sur le dos, tâchant d'éliminer la douleur qui s'était logée dans son torse. Il grimaça et perçut les éclats de balles retomber sur le sol de béton froid dans un cliquetis métallique.

- Jack tu m'entends ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme pendue à sa radio, rongé par l'angoisse d'avoir perdu son très merveilleux collègue et ami.

- Ca va, grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

- Es-tu blessé ?

- Non, non, gémit-t-il en étouffant ses cris.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi parles-tu comme si on te torturait ?

- Mauvais coup, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il récupéra son souffle, puis se redressa pour finalement s'approcher d'un pas encore vacillant vers la console de contrôle.

- Bon, bon, bon… Where is the Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances ?

* * *

- Comme vous pouvez le constater une fois encore, je suis le seul sur cette planète à pouvoir accéder à ce coffre, répéta M. Silver en plaçant correctement son œil face au capteur rétinien.

- Hum… intéressant, commenta le Docteur en réprimant difficilement un bâillement.

Voilà près d'une demi-heure que le Directeur de la Royal Union Bank leur expliquait consciencieusement le fonctionnement de chacune des sécurités mises en place afin de contrer toute attaque criminelle éventuelle. Ianto prenait note de tout, tel un sage écolier préparant d'ores et déjà un examen de fin d'année. Le Docteur quant à lui se laissait tranquillement conduire jusqu'au coffre, suivant leur hôte dans chacun des couloirs menant à l'endroit le plus inviolable de l'établissement. Ils atterrirent finalement face à la porte de l'entrepôt en question.

- Combien de sécurités reste-t-il encore à franchir ? s'impatienta le Gallifréen.

- Trois. Le contrôle de fréquence cardiaque, un contrôle encéphalogramme et…

- Le contrôle cardiaque vérifiant votre tension pour voir si n'agissez pas sous contrainte, et l'encéphalogramme pour être certain que vous n'êtes pas sous l'emprise de stupéfiants, compris aisément le Docteur.

- Tout à fait, vous êtes remarquablement brillant !

- On me le dit souvent. Et la dernière sécurité ?

- Oh, rien de très exceptionnel : une porte en titane renforcé, connectée à un courant de 50 000 volts.

- Oui, ce n'est guère très exceptionnel, concéda-t-il dans un hochement de tête.

- Aussi me permettrais-je de dire que nous ne franchirons pas cette dernière sécurité. Il faudrait demander au technicien de couper toute l'alimentation du bâtiment afin de valider cette dernière sécurité.

- Oh…, lâcha le Docteur quelque peu déçu.

- Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que sa Majesté n'en tiendra pas rigueur.

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, murmura l'extraterrestre en replaçant correctement du bout de l'index ses lunettes en haut de son nez et en se grattant discrètement dans le cou –satané moustique !-. Qu'y a-t-il de si important caché derrière cette porte pour être enfermé bien à l'abri protégé par un système aussi perfectionné que celui-ci ?

- Pour être honnête avec vous : je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Des hommes du gouvernement sont venus me voir et…

Son téléphone portable –un téléphone professionnel au vu de sa technologie obsolète- sonna dans l'étroite pièce. Silver leva les yeux au ciel, s'excusa auprès des deux –prétendus- représentants du Trésor Royal de sa Majesté, fouilla ses poches et sortit l'appareil.

- Allô ? Oui. Comment ? Entendu. Placez des effectifs tout autour du bâtiment et veillez à ce que personne sans autorisation ne rentre, est-ce bien clair ? Oui, tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et lâcha un faible soupir.

- Un souci ? s'enquit alors le Docteur le plus stupéfait du monde.

- Non, rien de bien méchant. Une manifestation a éclaté sur la place. D'après certains de mes employés, ils se dirigent dans notre direction. Ils seront stoppés par mes hommes sans aucune difficulté. Vous ne risquez rien. D'ailleurs rien de ce qui se trouve ici ne risque rien ! héhé… Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui je disais donc que…

Et ce fut à cet instant propice que le courant se stoppa et qu'ils plongèrent dans la pénombre la plus totale…

* * *

L'ambiance était plutôt électrique sur la Place Bressenden. Aux cents étudiants s'étaient rajoutés cinq cent autres citoyens –probablement ceux qui, coincés dans leurs voitures, avaient décidé de patienter en sifflant une bière-. La foule était dense, en délire, dansant au rythme de la musique, atteinte par la boisson, prête à se soulever comme un seul homme au moindre mouvement révolté.

- Oh… oh, souffla Kate en versant le dernier verre.

Le tirage crachota, ne laissant couler que la mousse éclaboussante, complètement vide. La jeune femme en fut complètement arrosée et jura intérieurement contre sa maladresse. Elle n'avait pas de quoi se changer et resterait donc parfumée à la cervoise jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Des hélicoptères survolaient les alentours, les éclairant de leurs projecteurs aveuglants. Les forces de police encerclaient la place, peu désireuses de laisser cette vague de monde se déverser dans le centre de Londres.

La jeune DJ décida enfin de passer à l'action –tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour un représentant de la Liberté d'agir-, attrapa un micro, escalada son fourgon pour prendre place en hauteur, et s'écria d'une voix forte et révoltée :

- Peuple de Londres, citoyens du monde !

Une exclamation enfiévrée ponctua cette interjection. La jeune femme attendit quelques temps que le silence revienne, puis récita un discours solennel et revendicatif qu'elle avait fraîchement préparé durant toute la journée.

- Nous ne sommes pas réunis ici par hasard. Non, nous sommes là pour revendiquer nos droits et notre opinion contre les hautes sphères de ce pays ! Exactement ! Voilà trop longtemps nous nous faisons manipuler jour et nuit sans jamais rien osé dire ! Vous ne voyez donc pas que le gouvernement profite de nous et nous utilise à ses propres fins ? Des Banques comme la Royal Union ont bâti leurs fortune en piétinant les gens comme vous ou moi, l'argent qu'il ont amassé pour leur profit, n'est rien de plus que NOTRE argent, le vôtre, le miens, celui que nous versons chaque jour à l'état sans jamais rechigner ! La sueur de notre front ne sert à engraisser les bourgeois de la haute, les nobles souverains ! Il est temps ce soir de réclamer haut et fort ce qui nous appartient, vous ne croyez pas ?

Les gens présents la contemplaient sans dire, sans aucune réaction, redevenus lucides et quelque peu déstabilisés par cette joute révolutionnaire. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas spécialement venus pour se battre au nom de quoi que ce soit…

- Ouai !!!! beugla un homme à moitié ivre, perdu au milieu de la foule.

Et comme cela arrivait si souvent, les cris des autres suivirent en écho, laissant place à une populace en délire qui n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre et qui, par un sentiment tout nouveau de solidarité, serait bien prête à renverser la nation si nécessaire.

- Ouf, souffla Kate dont le silence quelque peu pesant l'avait secoué quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle porta à nouveau le micro à ses lèvres et beugla, tendant un index rageur en direction de la Royal Union Bank :

- Allons chercher ce qui nous appartient !

Et, sur un commun accord, les nouveaux adeptes du Syndicat pour la Liberté d'Agir -organisation quelque peu illégale et inexistante vous vous en doutez- se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé à l'encontre du bâtiment fortifié…

* * *

- Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui je disais donc que…

Le courant se coupa, un claquage sourd résonna dans l'ensemble du bâtiment, toutes les ampoules et autres systèmes d'éclairage, qui illuminaient l'espace d'un halo tamisé et froid, s'interrompirent instantanément d'émettre tout rayonnement lumineux, plongeant ainsi la Royal Union Bank dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

- Mais… Mais… Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? balbutia éperdu.

- Ca, monsieur le Directeur, c'est un braquage de banque, déclara fièrement le Gallifréen. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de rester calme et de ne pas nous interrompre…

- Qu… Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Vous n'êtes pas au service de sa majesté ?

- Moi non, mais lui si ! avoua le Docteur en désignant Ianto d'un vague signe de tête.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, rageant intérieurement contre l'extraterrestre. Ce fou brillantissime n'imaginait donc pas que ce respectable directeur serait en mesure de les retrouver une fois l'aventure terminée ? Il pourrait aisément donner leur portrait aux autorités, condamnant ainsi la si émérite équipe de Torchwood à être arrêtée et jugée pour trahison. Bien entendu, le Docteur ne craignait pas cette situation quelque peu embarrassante -étant la plupart du temps perdu entre les étoiles-, mais lui, petit humain insignifiant, ne resterait pas éternellement dans l'anonymat après cette mission un peu trop officieuse.

- Trêve de bavardage, ouvrons cette porte ! s'exclama le Gallifréen en dégainant son tournevis sonique.

- Vous allez me tuer ? s'inquiéta Silver à la vue de cet appareil non identifié.

- Vous tuer ? répéta le Docteur quelque peu surpris en levant son engin dans les airs. Grand dieu non ! Pensez bien que si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serais jamais venu ici…

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire réconfortant et amical, puis s'avança à l'encontre de la porte blindée, exerçant sur les rebords de cette dernière une onde ultra-sonique quelque peu encombrante pour les oreilles. Il en longea les contours avec soin, prenant garde de ne pas dépasser ou de ne pas oublier ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre. Les deux hommes présents l'observaient faire sans rien émettre, désarçonnés il est vrai par cette technologie au premier abord inoffensive et inefficace.

- Et voilà ! s'écria le Gallifréen en se reculant précautionneusement de trois pas de géant.

La porte de titane grinça dans le silence plus qu'étouffant de la Royal Union Bank. Finalement cette trappe –que diable il détestait ce nom !- renforcée soumise à l'énergie potentielle de pesanteur et donc par conséquent à la gravité moyenne de cette douce planète, se décrocha du mur pour finalement s'écraser au sol aux pieds du Docteur triomphant, dans un brouhaha fracassant, entraînant un tremblement soudain des murs et du plafond.

Une petite dépression d'air -due à la basse pression résidant dans cette pièce vide d'oxygène- entraîna une brise douce et éphémère qui ébouriffa leurs cheveux l'instant de quelques secondes. Le Docteur leva le menton, contemplant sévèrement l'intérieur de ce coffre, puis il s'y engagea d'un pas déterminé, ne craignant pas les ténèbres enveloppantes de cette antre assombrie…

- J'y suis, déclara Jack toujours en communication avec Gwen.

- Bien, il te suffit de débrancher le système de surveillance et d'effacer les trente dernières minutes d'enregistrement.

- Facile…, sourit le Capitaine en pianotant sur l'ordinateur de contrôle.

Le plan quelque peu farfelu du Gallifréen incluait également la suppression de toutes les preuves attestant de leur présence à la banque durant le cambriolage. Harkness et son équipe étaient peut-être téméraires, mais certainement pas suicidaires. C'est ainsi que débouchant dans le petit local réservé à la vidéo surveillance de tout le bâtiment -comportant très exactement neuf claviers informatiques et une vingtaine de petits écrans vidéo- il avait assommé le technicien responsable de ce secteur puis, l'éjectant de son siège, il avait pris sa place sans trop de gêne.

- Elle est douée, nota-t-il en visionnant les images donnant sur l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il a de la chance notre bon Docteur.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Kate Wilson.

- Mouais, lâcha Gwen un tantinet jalouse. Je ne suis pas certaine que sa présence ici ne serve à grand-chose.

- Tu veux rire ? Tous les hommes de la sécurité –une cinquantaine au total !- stationnent à l'extérieur du bâtiment et jouent les murailles de fortune contre cette imposante manifestation tandis qu'on se balade libre comme l'air à l'intérieur. Je n'ai croisé que deux gardes en tout et pour tout depuis que j'ai pénétré le bâtiment : c'est toujours mieux que cinquante ! Dieu sait qu'ils n'auraient pas quitté leur poste si elle n'avait rassemblé autant de monde ! Non, non, elle est vraiment brillante ! Mobiliser cinq cents personnes en a peine une demi-heure…

- Bon, tu les effaces ces vidéos ? s'impatienta la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la communication.

- Je l'ai ! s'écria le Docteur en sortant précipitamment de l'antre, l'arme à la main.

Ianto et le Directeur plissèrent simultanément le front puis, tandis qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas sans attendre, l'agent, maintenant sa position.

- Docteur !

Le Gallifréen tenta de s'arrêter dans un dérapage incontrôlé, faisant crisser ses converses sur le sol luisant de la Royal Union Bank. Il se retourna vivement vers son « assistant » de fortune, puis s'écria, ne comprenant visiblement pas le désarroi de ce dernier :

- Quoi ?

- Que fais-t-on de lui ? demanda l'autre en désignant le Directeur.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-il confus.

- Il a vu nos visages, expliqua le jeune homme, une pointe de menace dans la voix.

- Oh…, comprit l'extraterrestre en se rapprochant.

- Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! s'affola Silver en s'agitant nerveusement, acculé contre un mur.

- A genoux ! ordonna Ianto d'une voix noire.

- Non…, pleura le vieil homme.

Il obéit bien malgré lui, songeant à ses petits enfants qui dormaient paisiblement chez lui. Le Docteur se baissa à sa hauteur et, sans le quitter des yeux -des yeux à l'éclat intense et profond, des yeux qui avait observé le vieillissement de l'Univers- il posa un index sur chacune des tempes du directeur pour ensuite s'introduire dans son esprit paniqué.

- Calmez-vous, murmura-t-il sans lâcher son emprise télépathique.

- Que… que faîtes-vous, murmura l'homme d'une voix lointaine.

- Je vous permets d'oublier ce fiasco, souffla le Gallifréen les paupières soudainement closes…


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir très chers lecteurs ! Voici la suite comme prévu, avec au programme des nouvelles de notre pauvre Rose Tyler et l'évasion finale des nos pilleurs favoris. De l'action, de la douce torture, et un esprit particulièrement sadique (mais non, pas moi…) gouverne ce petit passage. En espérant toujours que cela vous plaise…**

**Bonne lecture !**

Rose resta quelques secondes stoïque sous les lèvres brûlantes de son compagnon d'autrefois, le cœur battant à un rythme anarchique, ne sachant trop si elle devait répondre à ce contact fougueux ou bien refouler ce désir insatiable qui avait naquit en elle depuis bien trop longtemps déjà…

Bon sang, Dieu sait qu'elle n'aurait de plus grand plaisir que de partager son souffle et ses caresses, l'aimer de tout son être, satisfaire ses désirs les plus secrets…

_Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! Il n'est pas l'homme que tu voudrais qu'il soit… il n'est même pas celui qu'il semble être. Bon sang Rose, réveille-toi !!! _

Impossible de connaître l'origine de cette petite voix colérique… peut-être bien Kate ? sa mère ? Mickey ? sa propre conscience ? -à moins que ce ne soit tout simplement les pensées tonitruantes des lecteurs enragés en cet instant fatidique-…

- NON ! geignit-t-elle en détournant le visage, les larmes aux yeux.

Le Dark Doctor se stoppa alors et la contempla fixement de ses yeux embrasés, un sourire méphistophélique étirant ses lèvres fines et enflammées.

- Vous n'êtes pas le Docteur, souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Vous ne serez jamais le Docteur. Torturez-moi autant que vous voulez, mais ne croyez pas que je céderais à vos charmes.

- Oh mais je te torture déjà ! se moqua-t-il en déposant un autre baiser ardent dans son cou.

Rose serra les dents et se fit violence pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

- Tu devrais en profiter, tu sais, susurra-t-il à son oreille, car jamais ton si bon Docteur n'aura un quelconque geste envers toi, jamais il ne tentera quoique ce soit… Regarde la vérité en face : il ne cherchait qu'à se débarrasser de toi. Il t'a longuement contemplée avant de t'enfiler ce fameux disque autour du cou pour te jeter dans une autre dimension. Toutefois tu es revenue, comme le bon chien-chien qui ne quitte jamais son maître…

- Il n'est pas mon maître ! réagit-elle vivement.

- Et pourtant il te dominait. Pfffff… tu es pathétique. Il a fallu que ton père vienne te chercher pour qu'il soit enfin débarrassé de toi…

- Vous semblez si certain de croire qu'il ne m'aime pas. Pourquoi alors pensez-vous qu'il échangera son Tardis contre moi ?

- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas, ce pauvre fou ! Non, le Docteur est un grand sentimental, tellement grand qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de tomber amoureux de ses compagnes. Oh oui, amoureux à en mourir. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il fuit quand la relation devient trop intime, quand la compagne se rapproche et exerce sur lui un magnétisme auquel il ne peut résister, quand il comprend enfin qu'il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour elle sans hésiter, qu'il la contemplera dans sa vieillesse sans jamais cesser de l'aimer, et qu'il se retrouvera finalement seul, conquis par le chagrin et le désespoir. Sais-tu qu'il a par trois fois perdu la vie en se suicidant ?

Rose ne répliqua pas, muette par ces sombres révélations. Non, non, non, le Docteur n'avait jamais voulu l'abandonner… si ? Non… quoique… Non, elle ne devait pas croire ce fou furieux, cet esprit malin qui ne cherchait qu'à la déstabiliser, la conquérir par sa ruse et ses mensonges.

- Dis-moi, railla-t-il en caressant avec paresse son bas ventre découvert, quel effet cela procure-t-il d'avoir l'homme de tes désirs à ta portée et de te refuser à lui ?

Il sourit et se pencha à nouveau vers elle, parcourant son visage de ses lèvres enfiévrées, s'attaquant tout d'abord au menton.

- Haine ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

Puis au front…

- Jalousie ?

Avant de redescendre sur sa gorge.

- Remords ?

Pour à nouveau s'emparer de ses lèvres, dans un murmure :

- Frustration ?

Rose tâchait de se débattre, autant physiquement que mentalement. Sa respiration était saccadée, partagée par un doute profond et terriblement déstabilisant. Les paroles de son geôlier ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire, et la hantaient de plus belle à chacune de ses si languissante caresses…

_Jamais ton si bon Docteur n'aura un quelconque geste envers toi… _

Tac, tac, tac, tac…

_Jamais il ne tentera quoi que ce soit… _

Tac, tac, tac, tac…

Tac, tac, tac, tac…

Ce rythme quelque peu familier ne cessait de se répercuter dans l'étroite pièce, résonnait de plus belle tandis que leurs corps vibraient d'attente et d'angoisse, couverts de sueurs et parcourus par d'interminables frissons, à la fois exquis et torturants. Le Dark Doctor releva les yeux vers l'entrée de la cellule et distingua le Maître, tapotant du bout des ongles sur les barreaux en acier.

Tac, tac, tac, tac…

Tac, tac, tac, tac…

- Il vous faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il alors avec un demi-sourire pour la jeune femme piégée sous son emprise.

- J'arrive, lâcha sèchement le Gallifréen.

Le Maître hocha la tête et s'éclipsa sans un mot, le rythme des tambours sonnant toujours plus intensément dans son esprit d'aliéné et terriblement manipulateur. Le Docteur quant à lui fixait avec un regard tout aussi vif et perçant les yeux larmoyants de sa si douce Rose Tyler, cette âme innocente qu'il se plairait volontiers à souiller. Il plongea une main dans son épaisse chevelure et dorée, et, rapprochant son visage du sien, il lui murmura avec tout l'amusement du monde :

- Dernière chance…

Rose le contempla, totalement muette, les larmes perlant langoureusement sur son visage déchiré par la douleur et la honte. Elle cèderait volontiers à ses charmes de Seigneur Noir, se laisserait porter par ses supplices intenables, s'abreuverait de son être jusqu'à se noyer en lui avec tout l'amour qu'une femme était prête à donner. Après tout, cet homme était le Docteur au même titre de son compagnon d'autrefois, il provenait de la même âme, ce côté obscur qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dévoiler et qui s'était finalement dédoublé faute d'un refoulement incessant de cette sinistre personnalité. Toutefois, malgré cette envie plus que tenace de succomber à la tentation, elle le défia du regard et souffla froidement :

- Non.

Non, elle n'était pas prête à abandonner le véritable Docteur, non jamais de la vie ! Il avait peut-être connu une centaine de compagnes, il les avait peut-être toutes aimées, mais il n'avait rencontré qu'une unique Rose Tyler, une femme de caractère qui n'était certainement pas prête à le trahir, à le délaisser seul, perdu dans les méandres de l'Univers infini…

- Je pourrais faire de toi ma Reine, mon Impératrice, proposa-t-il alors toujours aussi démoniaque. D'ici une semaine j'aurai conquis l'Univers et régnerai sans partage, récupérant le titre de Prince du Temps, cette place qui aurait due être mienne il y a si longtemps déjà…

Elle l'observa sans rien dire, bouche bée, un tantinet confuse par cette nouvelle volonté à dominer le monde et à récupérer ce trône Impérial qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué auparavant…

- Je préfèrerais mourir, lâcha-t-elle alors un tant soit plus distante.

Le Gallifréen eut un rictus, ses yeux pétillant de… de déception ? de haine ? de remords ? de jalousie ? Les quatre à la fois ? Il laissa lourdement retomber sa main vagabonde, les dents serrées, et ragea, la voix noire de menace :

- Ca reste dans le domaine du possible.

Il bondit du matelas et s'éclipsa de la sordide cellule, abandonnant sans rechigne une pauvre Rose qui ne tarda pas à fondre en sanglot, accablé par le désespoir et la solitude…

* * *

Kate et ses disciples hurlaient de plus belle, gentiment stationnés aux pieds la tour de cent vingt étages de la Royal Union Bank. Toutefois, malgré les clameurs enflammées de la foule, elle ne partageait pas la chaleur révolutionnaire de chacun. Non, à dire vrai, elle était rongée par le doute, la crainte, la peur, oui cette angoisse croissante qui nouait son estomac à chaque seconde passée dans un supplice quasi insupportable : celui de l'attente.

- Bon sang, mais que fabriquent-ils ? grommela-t-elle sans quitter des yeux les vigiles bourrus à l'entrée de la banque.

Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir lorsqu'elle distingua deux silhouettes présentes dans le hall, courant à vive allure, rejointes quelques secondes plus tard par une troisième. Le Docteur, Jack et Ianto s'approchèrent à grands pas de l'entrée, et, franchissant sans trop de difficulté la muraille des hommes de la sécurité –dont la mission consistait à stopper les personnes cherchant à entrer et non à sortir- ils la rejoignirent sans tarder.

- Vous l'avez ? s'enquit-elle alors auprès du Docteur.

Ce dernier sourit et lui offrit un clin d'œil tout ce qu'il y a de plus séducteur. Kate haussa un sourcil, légèrement désappointée, puis, sans s'attarder sur ce geste quelque peu douteux, elle courut à l'encontre de son large fourgon, pour finalement ouvrir les portes à l'arrière. Apparu alors deux motos Kawasaki flambant neuves, l'une à l'éclat rubis, l'autre noire et luisante.

- Vous faîtes les choses en grand, beugla l'extraterrestre pour couvrir le bruit environnant.

- On a rien sans rien !

- Tout de même, rassembler autant de monde et autant de matériel… c'est tout simplement brillant !

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? s'écria-t-elle assourdie par le raffut.

- Non rien… -mieux valait-il ne pas trop flatter son ego !-.

Jack et Ianto se pressèrent de chevaucher la cylindrée rubis, actionnant sans attendre le moteur impulsif. Le Docteur et Kate les imitèrent toutefois, tandis que le Gallifréen prenait la place du pilote, Kate le poussa en arrière pour se l'approprier. Il refusa cependant de la laisser agir comme elle l'entendait.

- Hey ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt.

- Quoi ?

- JE conduis !

- Hors de question ! C'est moi qui ait trouvé les sponsors pour l'obtenir, c'est donc moi qui la piloterait !

- Oh que non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas manipuler cet engin ! répliqua-t-il en l'attrapant par le col de sa jolie veste en cuir et en l'écartant du véhicule.

Il s'opposa fermement de toute sa personne, la contemplant de ses yeux ardents et terriblement perçants, le visage grave et solennel, usant une fois encore de son charisme d'Autorité Suprême de dernier Seigneur du Temps. Toutefois Kate n'était en rien impressionnée par ce petit numéro provocateur, et elle s'écria, les poings sur les hanches, toute aussi décidée à ne pas céder :

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Une femme au volant, se moqua-t-il un une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix, non mais vous rigolez ? Jamais de ma vie je ne pourrais accepter ça !

- Auquel cas chérie, il y a encore de la place de mon côté, signala Jack en se reculant quelque peu en arrière –et écrasant par la même occasion le pauvre Ianto déjà à l'étroit derrière son large dos-.

Kate l'observa mot dire, bouche bée, prise au dépourvu par cette réplique inattendue, tout comme le Docteur dont l'expression quelque peu désabusée laissait transparaître une certaine jalousie :

- Chérie ?

Jack eut un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus énigmatique et haussa les épaules, l'invitant toujours à prendre place devant lui.

- Désolée, je ne tiens pas à humer votre odeur de trop près, railla-t-elle en se pinçant le nez. Vous avez gagné, grommela-t-elle finalement à l'adresse du Gallifréen. Pour cette fois seulement !

Le Seigneur du Temps sourit intérieurement –quoique toujours confus par cette petite altercation- et se hissa sur l'engin, serrant fermement la poignée de l'accélérateur, un casque noir couvrant son visage et masquant sa joie enfantine de pouvoir se laisser transporté par la puissance d'un jouet tel que celui-ci.

Kate se positionna dans son dos, encerclant timidement sa taille de ses bras délicats, tâchant de l'incommoder le moins possible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furibond à Harkness, qui ne manqua en aucun cas de lui dédier un sourire enjôleur –sourire qui malheureusement n'échappa pas à l'attention du Gallifréen-. La jeune Wilson rougit d'énervement et jura en son fort intérieur de prendre sa revanche contre ce Capitaine de pacotille qui semblait visiblement bien déterminé à l'embarrasser davantage aux yeux du Docteur.

- Allons-y ! beugla ce dernier en engageant au maximum la manette des gaz.

Le moteur vrombit soudainement, secoué par une explosion de puissance, puis l'engin portant l'extraterrestre et sa compagne bondit dans les airs, avant d'atterrir prestement au milieu de la foule vagabonde. Il évita les passants avec l'aisance d'un pilote hors pair, slalomant de gauche à droite avec légèreté, comme si de rien n'était, flottant sur le béton froid et humide, puis une fois la route dégagée, il poussa le moteur au maximum de ses capacités, semant les deux hommes derrière eux, s'imprégnant alors de cette sensation de vitesse et de plaisir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews c'est super sympa ! Ensuite, pour vous faire une petite mise en bouche, je dirais que le prochain chapitre commence doucement, soft et pourtant avec des énigmes mises un peu plus en avant, concernant à la fois notre bon Docteur et cette incorrigible Kate Wilson. Bien entendu, Jack est concerné, mais ça, vous ne le comprendrez qu'au dernier chapitre... ou avant dernier chapitre, un truc comme ça (pour être honnête j'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit)**

**Voilà, voilou... Bonne lecture ! **

- Vous empestez la bière, nota le Docteur en bondissant dans le Tardis, un sourire mesquin pour sa compagne.

- J'en connais qui sentent autre chose, se moqua-t-elle vis-à-vis de Jack.

Le Capitaine haussa les épaules, pénétrant lui aussi dans la blue box d'un pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus motivé, ne se souciant guère des piques satiriques des deux compagnons. Après tout, le Docteur aurait besoin de lui d'ici très peu de temps -information qu'il avait secrètement obtenue dans la journée-.

- Je vais prendre une douche s'il n'y a que cela pour plaire à Madame !

Il s'éclipsa non sans décocher un sourire taquin à la jeune femme, un sourire que le Docteur remarqua une fois encore sans rien commenter. Cette dernière lâcha un soupir quelque peu rageur puis se rapprocha discrètement du Gallifréen qui pianotait tranquillement sur la console centrale de cette « poubelle volante » -plus communément appelée Tardis-.

- Vous semblez bien vous connaître, remarqua-t-il alors sans relever les yeux de son travail, manipulant les commandes comme si de rien n'était.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle alors confuse.

- Vous et le Capitaine…

Elle l'observa bouche bée, réalisant alors l'allusion. Avait-elle rêvé ou bien le Docteur éprouvait-il une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis de leur relation ? Non… si ? Etait-il possible qu'il tienne à elle finalement, juste un tout petit peu ? Elle devait approfondir l'idée si elle désirait obtenir une confirmation de ses doutes, ou alors mimer les amoureuses éperdues pour ce stupide Capitaine ? Elle décida de jouer l'idiote, se réservant la deuxième solution cas d'échec.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est sans importance, conclut-il alors sans plus se préoccuper de sa présence.

Elle se gifla mentalement, trop stupide sans doute pour manipuler ce Seigneur du Temps à l'âme si mystérieuse. Toutefois, malgré les apparences anodines de ses gestes, malgré cette façade totalement détachée et indifférente, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à voix haute :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué tous les deux pendant une demi-heure dans le Hub ?

- Rien de particulier…

- Si ce n'est rien de particulier, pourquoi le cachez-vous ?

- Je vous en pose moi des questions ? s'énerva-t-elle alors les poings sur les hanches.

Il haussa les épaules et replongea dans le silence le plus total. Il y avait… -comment dire ?-… quelque chose de sinistre dans sa démarche, dans son regard éteint. Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie, ni du remords… Il semblait que ce soit quelque chose de plus profond, de plus sombre encore que les émotions humaines : le comportement fatidique d'un condamné…

Kate s'effraya quelque peu de cette expression pour le moins lugubre. Après tout, pourquoi le dernier Seigneur du Temps se considérerait-il comme condamné ? Avait-il eu une vision lui aussi, une vision semblable à la sienne lors de leur précédente aventure à Venise ? Non, ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout… du moins l'espérait-elle. Peut-être songeait-il tout bonnement à Rose ? A leur relation déchirée par le Void ? Une relation qu'il avait lui-même brisé, pauvre lâche qu'il était… La jeune Wilson -malgré ses airs assassins de sergent dans les marines- n'était pas aussi insensible que l'on pourrait l'imaginer et, tandis qu'il fixait d'un air buté et complètement désemparé les commandes de son vaisseau, elle éprouva une certaine compassion, l'envie irrésistible de lui remonter le moral, ne serait-ce que pour l'entendre déblatérer son vocabulaire farfelu de Seigneur du Temps. Le Gallifréen remarqua son désarroi et se referma aussitôt sur lui-même, affichant cette façade neutre, cette carapace vide de toute émotion.

_Bah voyons !_ rugit-elle intérieurement.

Elle le contempla longuement sans rien dire, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le Titre, niché sous un levier en mauvais état. Elle frémit à l'idée que la moindre décharge de cet engin pouvait tuer définitivement le derniers des Time Lord, l'éradiquer de l'Univers, mettre fin à ses jours dans la seconde… Et pourtant cet imbécile l'avait déposé là, au hasard sur son Tardis affolé, secoué de part et d'autres par des secousses redondantes ! Inconscient ! Pauvre fou !

- Vous devriez faire attention avec ce truc là…, souffla-t-elle en saisissant l'arme.

Le Docteur se stoppa l'instant d'une seconde de manipuler les commandes, glissant un œil vers sa compagne dangereusement armée, puis il reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était, secoué de temps à autre par les vibrations de son vaisseau.

Kate analysa l'engin d'un œil attentif, puis le replaça délicatement dans un sac de toile traînant à terre, avant de reprendre son assurance légendaire et de déclarer d'un ton toujours aussi théâtrale :

- J'ai réfléchis !

Le Docteur esquissa un maigre sourire. Après tout, Kate était un numéro de comédie à elle toute seule lorsqu'elle jouait les femmes de sciences.

- A quoi ?

- A cette insulte.

- Quelle insulte ?

- Celle du Dark Doctor. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous a-t-il traité de bâtard ?

- Peu importe, bougonna ce dernier, il ne faut pas perdre de temps à chercher midi à quatorze heures.

- Ca vous va bien de dire ça, lâcha-t-elle dans une moue exaspérée. Cependant, quand on y repense, c'est très bizarre. C'est vrai, il aurait pu sortir tout un lot d'insultes nettement plus grossières -du moins j'imagine que le répertoire doit être grand au bout de 904 ans d'existence et de voyage-… Et pourtant il a choisi celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce cela change ? l'interrogea-t-il curieux de connaître son raisonnement.

- Et bien tout en vérité ! Car techniquement, quand on lance une insulte telle que celle-ci, on cherche à atteindre la personne sur ses origines, sa lignée, sa famille, ses parents…

Le Docteur resta finalement silencieux, constatant avec une certaine admiration –mais aussi un désagrément pour cet curiosité sans borne- que sa nouvelle compagne ne manquait pas d'esprit, même si elle se plaisait à jouer l'idiote pour lui remonter le moral –ce qu'il appréciait particulièrement venant de sa part-.

- Ils avaient quoi de spécial les vôtres ? demanda-t-elle enfin pour achever ce chapitre.

- Ils aimaient le thé.

- Et c'est une faute grave pour un Seigneur du Temps ?

- Oh oui ! C'est la peine capitale assurée !

- Vous vous moquez de moi là ?

Le Gallifréen resta le plus sérieux du monde –du moins il le mima aussi longtemps que possible- puis il éclata de rire au vu de la figure décontenancée de Kate qui se vengea d'un poing colérique dans son épaule.

- Aïe !

Le Tardis stoppa finalement sa course pour déboucher sur un endroit théoriquement désert, un coin perdu de l'espace où la vie avait stoppé son cours il y a bien longtemps, lors d'une si grande bataille… Le Docteur ouvrit les portes et ils purent ainsi contempler la beauté sublimissime du spectacle : une nébuleuse piégée dans un paradoxe temporel, ses longs filaments émeraude s'étirant à l'infini dans l'espace noir et froid de l'Univers.

- Cascade de la Méduse, présenta alors le Docteur en se rapprochant de l'ouverture pour mieux assister au spectacle.

* * *

- Crois-tu que nous serons en mesure de les contrôler ? demanda alors le Maître en s'installant sur le rebord d'une table.

- Oh mais j'en suis même certain. Douterais-tu de mes compétences à mener une armé ?

- Non. Mais nous ne sommes pas certains de savoir comment ils réagirons…

Dark Doctor haussa les épaules et se servit une tasse de thé fumant. Le soleil se couchait au dehors, dans un assortiment de nuages pastel et dorés. Il fut un temps où il aurait pris plaisir à contempler ce spectacle à la beauté impressionniste, un temps où il aurait partagé cet instant en compagnie d'une femme tout aussi fougueuse et poétique que lui… mais ce temps là était révolu.

- Nous devons partir…, déclara-t-il froidement à l'attention de son rival.

- Le vaisseau n'attend plus que toi, signala l'autre un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

* * *

_Cascade de la Méduse_

La jeune Wilson se laissa quelque peu portée par cette vision sublimissime, puis elle jeta discrètement un coup en biais vers le Gallifréen, contemplant son profile sévère et passionné… A dire vrai, elle ne savait ce qu'il y avait de plus magnifique à regarder : lui ou bien la magique beauté de la Cascade ? Pauvre homme victime de sa douleur, de ce chagrin accablant qui poignardait ses pauvres cœurs à chaque perte des êtres chers à son âme. Pleurerait-il si elle venait à disparaître comme les autres ?

Non, non, non, non, non… elle ne devait pas se laisser ensorceler. Un vieillard de 904 ans qui danse la java autour d'une poubelle volante… il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Pourtant, plus elle y pensait, et moins elle se sentait capable de résister à ses charmes, raison pour laquelle elle changea immédiatement de préoccupation :

- La pièce où était renfermé le Titre, commença-t-elle sans trop oser le fixer à nouveau, était-elle grande ou petite ?

- Haute et large, répondit-il calmement les mains dans les poches de son costume brun.

- Pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas avoir utilisé le Tardis pour vous téléporter directement dans cette petite pièce, attraper l'arme en question et filer à l'anglaise : ni vu, ni connu ? Aucune réponse. Kate haussa un sourcil, insistant sa question d'un léger coup de coude dans son flan. Le Docteur se tourna alors lentement vers elle, silencieux mais pas moins énigmatique, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres… Pourquoi semblait-il si embarrassé ? ou plutôt, si fautif –tel l'adolescent espiègle et joueur qui adorait piéger ses aînés- ? Après tout, l'opération était une réussite totale. Chacun avait parfaitement bien remplie sa part du contrat et…

- Oh…, comprit soudainement Kate un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle croisa les bras et le dévisagea, amusée en somme de comprendre ce petit complot tout a fait innocent –enfin innocent… tout est relatif-. Il apparaissait évident que le Gallifréen avait déjà envisagé la possibilité de piller la Royal Union Bank sans trop se salir les mains… du moins s'il avait été tout seul en compagnie de son Tardis.

- Pour quelle obscure raison vouliez-vous vous venger du Capitaine Harkness ?

- Pour quelle obscure raison êtes-vous restés seuls, tous les deux dans le Hub ? la défia-t-il sans ciller.

La jeune Wilson soutint son regard, un regard amusé ponctué de tendresse et de mauvaise foi, puis, tandis qu'ils se contemplaient tous deux dans un silence tout ce qu'il y a de plus provocateur, une secousse ébranla l'intégralité du Tardis, diminuant d'une traite l'intensité des boucliers. Kate failli bien basculer la tête la première hors de la blue box, mais heureusement pour elle, le Docteur la rattrapa in extremis pour la jeter à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'injuria-t-elle en s'écrasant lourdement sur son postérieur.

- Nous sommes attaqués !

- Par qui ?

- Vous n'avez pas une idée ? railla-t-il en basculant sur le côté.

Il se redressa et, s'agrippant aux commandes, il pivota de nombreux leviers afin de stabiliser l'appareil et de quitter leur position au plus vite. Malheureusement pour eux, le vaisseau ennemi ne semblait visiblement pas prêt à les laisser filer.

- Je ne comprends pas ! s'écria Kate en chutant à nouveau sous la secousse plus violente d'une autre rafale. Je croyais qu'ils étaient dans une autre dimension !

- Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il a choisit la Cascade de la Méduse, souffla froidement le Gallifréen.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas.

- C'est un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace, et par définition, c'est l'un des seuls endroits de l'Univers qui reste simultanément connecté à toutes les dimensions.

- Comme une sorte de portail ?

- Oui !

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence et tenta de se relever –prenant garde de ne pas à nouveau tomber sous le coup d'une autre vibration de cette maudite poubelle volante-. Elle s'agrippa à un mur et beugla pour couvrir le brouhaha :

- Etes-vous certain qu'il ne peut rien tenter contre nous ?

- Pas si nous sommes à l'intérieur, non. Rien ne peut forcer la porte du Tardis.

- Absolument certain ?

- Absolument certain d'en être certain ! aboya-t-il avant d'être propulsé en arrière, son dos cognant sourdement contre une des parois si solides du Tardis.

- Ouch…, geignit-il dans une grimace douloureuse.

Le coup l'avait quelque peu assommé et il patienta quelques secondes avant de se mouvoir à nouveau, légèrement sonné.

- Docteur !

- Quoi ?

- Pour être honnête avec vous, je ne me sens pas rassurée ! Il va réussir à entrer !

- Mais non ! Le seul moyen qu'il aurait de pénétrer ici ce serait la téléportation, hors un système de brouillage dont je suis le seul à connaître l'algorithme empêche tout individu d'y remédier…

- Dont vous êtes le seul à connaître l'algorithme ? répéta Kate désappointée.

- Oui je…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, comprenant son erreur –une erreur de débutant, il devait l'admettre !-. Quel imbécile ! A vouloir se jeter trop vite dans la gueule du Loup, il avait oublié qu'il livrait un combat contre lui-même -_son_ combat-. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune Wilson, et, tendit qu'une lumière aveuglante commençait d'ores et déjà à les envelopper, il lui murmura parmi les déflagrations infernales et assourdissantes :

- Je suis désolé…


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voici un chapitre tragi-comique, comique pour la comédie de situation, et tragique parce que c'est justement comique. Enfin, vous verrez bien, parce que j'imagine que relaté ainsi, la chose ne semble par très claire. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Le Docteur, Kate Wilson et Jack Harkness furent téléportés dans une petite pièce sordide, une cellule au vu des nombreux barreaux qui ornaient les murs. Chacun était quelque peu secoué par cette décomposition et restitution instantanée moléculaire. La jeune DJ fut prise d'un mal de tête digne du livre des recors –pire encore que sa dernière cuite en compagnie du Gallifréen-, le Docteur était à nouveau immobilisé par une sciatique et le Capitaine… le Capitaine était tout simplement nu et couvert de gel savonneux, ayant subi le transfert tandis qu'il se douchait.

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bie…, commença le Docteur avant d'étouffer un râlement étranglé.

Une corde tressée, de fabrication artisanale, s'enroula sournoisement autour de son cou et se resserra sans attendre, bien décidée à ne pas le laisser déguerpir.

L'équipe eut quelque mal à réagir, leurs membres encore ankylosés par la téléportation. Ils ne purent qu'assister impuissants au spectacle, un tantinet désappointés de découvrir une Rose Tyler au caractère meurtrier, apparu perfidement dans son dos, prête à le l'étrangler sur place sans hésitation.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal, murmura-t-elle froidement à son oreille.

- Rose… argh…, étouffa le Gallifréen.

- Non, ne cherchez pas ma compassion Lord Dark Doctor, et mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne : pour rien au monde je ne serais prête à l'abandonner… et encore moins pour vous.

- Rose… c'est…m…

Il ne pouvait plus rien articuler, manquant désespérément d'air. Son visage se décomposa, passa du rouge pivoine au bleu maladif, le sang s'agglutinant progressivement dans son pauvre cerveau déjà trop saturé.

- Rose ? l'appela alors posément Kate sans paraître inquiète pour son chauffeur de taxi extraterrestre.

- Quoi ? ragea cette dernière sans relâcher son emprise.

- Ce n'est pas que je tienne particulièrement à ce vieillard à moitié givré et rabat-joie, mais si tu ne veux pas mourir de chagrin comme les femmes de ces trop longues tragédies grecques que nous étudions pendant des heures… et des heures… et des heures à l'école, je te conseillerais vivement de ne pas le tuer : c'est le Docteur.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle surprise.

Le pauvre Gallifréen commençait d'ores et déjà à perdre connaissance lorsqu'elle retira en vitesse la corde artisanale qu'elle avait elle-même confectionnée pour s'évader. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, sonné il est vrai par cette attaque surprise, tâchant de recouvrir sa lucidité. Rose avait tenté de le tuer ? De l'éliminer de cet Univers ? Qu'avait donc bien pu lui faire endurer le Dark Doctor pour qu'elle en arrive à ce stade ?

- Rose…, balbutia-t-il sans bouger.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de verser des larmes, accablée à l'idée qu'elle avait bien failli éliminer l'homme de sa vie, son Docteur, son espoir, sa raison de subsister. Quelle piètre compagne elle faisait… -et encore si elle s'en arrêtait là…-. Elle caressa son visage avec douceur, de ses doigts tremblants, et, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, elle saisit doucement sa tête pour la poser avec délicatesse sur ses genoux.

- Je… je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Le Docteur sourit bien malgré lui, heureux en somme de retrouver sa tendre compagne d'autrefois, cette douce et reposante présence qui l'avait plus d'une fois sauvé du chagrin et du désespoir, la flamme de ses deux cœurs qui ravivait en lui le souffle d'une nouvelle vie, bref : son âme.

Il leva une main vers son visage d'angle blond et sécha du bout de l'index ses larmes chaudes de honte.

- Ce n'est rien, susurra-t-il d'une voix douce. Après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir, il paraîtrait normal qu'une vengeance s'impose…

Kate Wilson et Jack Harkness observaient la scène, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Ne manquait que le pop corn et ils auraient ainsi profité au mieux du spectacle. La jeune femme glissa un regard vers le Capitaine et grimaça en découvrant sa nudité totale. Elle retira un gilet qu'elle lui jeta au visage, râlant d'une voix sévère :

- Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu de décence !

Jack haussa les épaules et enroula l'habit autour de sa taille, avant de se relever difficilement, en proie à de nouveaux vertiges.

- Y'a du gîte, commenta-t-il en s'appuyant contre un mur.

- Téléportation manuelle, c'est comme voyager dans le temps sans Tardis : ça décoiffe expliqua machinalement le Docteur.

- Si je comprends bien, ils ont votre vaisseau, demanda Rose en l'aidant à se redresser.

Le Docteur sursauta à l'évocation de son Tardis, comme soumis à une douche glacée, et ne prit pas le temps de répondre, se levant d'un bond, marchant d'un pas boiteux en direction de la porte -toujours assailli par cette même sciatique-.

- Il se fait vieux, nota la jeune blonde à voix basse.

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas en faisant le ménage qu'il s'use, railla Kate à ses côtés.

- Je ne suis pas sourd pour autant ! grommela le Gallifréen en jetant un coup d'œil furibond dans leur direction.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter en chemin, stupéfait de les contempler côte à côte. Il avait déjà noté leur ressemblance, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de les comparer l'une et l'autre, dans le même espace-temps. Même forme, même fougue, même caractère, même regard amoureux… Kate amoureuse ? Nan… Enfin, il pouvait aisément deviner que derrière cette volonté à le faire tourner en bourrique, cette attitude rebelle et particulièrement agaçante qu'elle avait de toujours vouloir le faire enrager, se cachait peut-être un sentiment un tant soit plus profond.

Toutefois, peu importaient les sentiments quand son Tardis venait de lui être arraché. Il dégaina son tournevis sonique et s'attaqua à la serrure des barreaux. L'ensemble vola en éclat, dans une gerbe d'étincelle qui fit fondre le métal avoisinant.

Il se recula, puis, emmagasinant le maximum d'élan, il propulsa son pied dans la porte d'acier qui vola en arrière, s'écrasant dans un claquement sourd sous la force du coup. Il s'engagea sans attendre dans le sombre couloir, puis, constatant que personne ne le suivait, il se retourna et les dévisagea, ahuri :

- Aller, on se bouge !

- Il ne prend donc jamais de vacances ! grogna Kate lasse de devoir à nouveau courir.

Rose sourit à ses côtés, attrapa sa main, puis, comme au bon vieux temps, les deux jeunes femmes entamèrent un petit sprint sur les talons du Gallifréen déjà disparu à l'autre bout du vaisseau.

* * *

- C'était presque trop facile ! ricana le Dark Doctor en refermant d'un claquement de doigts les portes béantes du Tardis.

- De sa part cela m'étonne un peu, nota le Maître un tant soit plus méfiant.

- C'est toujours la même histoire, tu le sais bien. Arrache-lui un coeur et il ne pense plus que par le deuxième !

- Crois-tu vraiment que Rose était sa favorite ?

- Ne suis-je pas le mieux placé pour le savoir ? se moqua l'autre en abaissant le levier.

- Elle t'a pourtant rejeté…

Le Docteur frappa du poing dans la console et leva un regard assassin dans sa direction, appréciant que très moyennement la remarque. Le Maître se recula d'un pas, apeuré il est vrai par l'humeur destructrice de son ami jadis pacifique. Un jeune Hitler en puissance comme dirait les humains de la Terre. Etait-il sage de le laisser agir à sa guise ?

- Place au spectacle ! s'écria alors le Gallifréen en déverrouillant l'accès au cœur du Tardis…


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon alors voilà une toute petite suite pour faire plaisir à Sheikyro. En temps normal je ne l'aurais pas postée de sitôt. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait. La tension remonte progressivement, immanquablement, mesdames les addicted, préparez-vous à un nouveau manque. Bonne lecture !**

Le Docteur parvint finalement en salle de contrôle, dérapant sur le sol extrêmement glissant –à croire que Kate avait fait le ménage partout tout au long de cette histoire-. Il s'installa sur le siège du pilote, pianotant nerveusement sur une dizaine de boutons incorporés dans le tableau de commande face à lui, tout en manipulant la gélatine bleue lumineuse, située au bout de l'accoudoir droit et qui faisait office d'interface avec l'ordinateur de bord.

- Non ! grommela-t-il en frappant vigoureusement sur l'activateur de téléportation.

Le système semblait définitivement altéré, scellé, refusant catégoriquement de le réexpédier à son point initial.

- Aller, aller, aller, ouvre-toi ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Rose et Kate débarquèrent quelques secondes plus tard, complètement essoufflées, pour constater que les volets opaques protégeant le cockpit se retiraient lentement, laissant place à une vitre d'aluminium transparent.

- Regardez, le Tardis est là ! souffla Rose en tendant l'index vers la blue box.

L'engin persistait en mode stationnaire, deux kilomètres plus loin, en plein cœur de la nébuleuse, pivotant sur lui-même dans un brouillard de gaz émeraude.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà parti ? souffla-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se rapprocha de la vitre, bras croisés, et secoua la tête, en pleine réflexion.

- Quel intérêt il a, à rester là…

- Oui ! s'écria enfin le Docteur.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Kate sans quitter des yeux la baie vitrée.

- C'est la question qu'on doit se poser, qu'on doit _tous_ se poser ! Pourquoi le Tardis ? Pourquoi la Cascade de la Méduse ?

- Ca fait deux questions, nota la jeune DJ d'humeur contrariante.

Il bondit de son siège et rejoignit Rose, la saisissant fermement par les épaules, plongeant son regard enflammé dans ses adorables yeux chocolat, pour finalement l'interroger sévèrement :

- Qu'a-t-il dit Rose ? Que recherche-t-il vraiment ?

- Je…, balbutia-t-elle surprise par sa spontanéité et son impatience, je ne sais pas…

- Essayez de vous souvenir ! N'y a-t-il rien qui vous revienne en mémoire ?

- Si ! réalisa-t-elle alors en se remémorant sa dernière « entrevue » en compagnie du Dark Doctor. Il a parlé de… de conquérir l'Univers et de récupérer son titre.

- Pourquoi ? « Seigneur du Temps » c'est trop modeste à son goût ? railla Kate dans une moue dédaigneuse.

- Prince du Temps, comprit gravement le Docteur en tournant lentement la tête vers le Tardis flottant.

Un nœud commençait d'ores et déjà à se former dans son estomac, un nœud terriblement froid et pesant, un lointain souvenir qui refaisait brusquement surface dans les méandres noirs de son âme…

- Non, souffla-t-il complètement éperdu, il ne ferait pas ça…

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent simultanément les deux jeunes femmes.

Une série de bips sonores résonnèrent simultanément dans le cockpit, alarmant davantage ce silence quelque peu angoissant. Le Docteur sauta à nouveau sur son siège de pilote, analysant ces nouvelles données.

- Non, non, non, non, non ! Non, il n'a pas le droit ! s'agita-t-il nerveusement en bondissant sur place.

* * *

La lumière aveuglante du Tardis envahit les lieux, enveloppant de son halo doré la si sombre silhouette du Docteur. Le Maître leva le bras devant ses yeux, connaissant le sort réservé aux téméraires qui glissaient un regard trop curieux en direction du cœur d'un tel vaisseau.

Cependant, le Dark Doctor était différent, il avait un but en perspective, une vision bien plus grande, bien plus dévastatrice encore. Il puisait dans l'énergie du cœur, s'imprégnait de ses pouvoirs divins, se dopait de ce flux et reflux de radiations spatio-temporelles.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat bleuté, de nombreux arcs électriques remontèrent progressivement le long de ses doigts, chargeant l'atmosphère d'une aura de chair brûlée et d'un parfum ionique…

Il inspira progressivement et, écartant largement les bras, il se laissa totalement imprégner de cette puissance sans égale, l'accumulant en son sein pour finalement la libérer dans une explosion phénoménale…

* * *

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, tentant pas tous les moyens possibles d'éviter l'inimaginable, la plus atroce des situations, le plus terrible de ses cauchemars, quitte à sacrifier son propre vaisseau, il ne permettrait jamais qu'une telle horreur ne se produise, non, jamais !

Kate rejoignit Rose, en avant sur le pont, contemplant ce spectacle d'une beauté mortelle. Un halo électrique prenait progressivement forme autour de la blue box, de nombreux points lumineux apparaissaient ça et là partout aux alentours, flottant dans le vide telle de paisibles lucioles géantes de l'espace. L'un d'eux frôla la vitre de leur vaisseau de fortune et les deux jeunes femmes découvrirent avec horreur le spectre nébuleux d'un homme inconscient.

- Docteur…, appela Rose inquiète, il y a…

- Je sais ! répliqua-t-il sèchement sans relever les yeux de l'ordinateur de contrôle.

Il frappa nerveusement sur les commandes, activa l'armement lourd, les ogives de fusion stellaire, prêt à réduire en poussière sa seule demeure, son unique refuge, la dernière place dans tout ce Multivers qui le rattachait encore à son passé de Seigneur du Temps… bref son âme.

L'interrupteur de lancement clignotait à intervalles réguliers, signalant au Gallifréen que le système était dès à présent prêt à faire feu. Il posa le doigt sur le bouton rouge -ce fameux bouton rouge qui hantait les cauchemars de tout homme apte à prendre des décisions-, le frôla de l'index, marquant là une hésitation qui lui serait malheureusement fatale.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers son Tardis, cette petite blue box qui tournoyait, dansait follement dans l'espace et le temps, les cœurs en proie à un battement sourd et douloureux. Pouvait-il réellement la tuer ? Serait-il réellement capable de l'éradiquer, sachant pertinemment que cet acte mettrait fin à la magie de sa vie ? Y survivrait-il seulement ? Il ne pouvait le dire… Ô Diable, $o rage, ô désespoir, c'était si difficile… éliminer sa compagne la plus fidèle. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents, retenant son souffle, la gorge nouée, avant d'appuyer d'un doigt décisif sur l'interrupteur…


	12. Chapter 12

**Petit détail que j'ai omis : la rentrée est finalement arrivé, et comme pour la dernière fois, il va falloir vous mettre à la diète, car je ne posterais à présent que le week-end, environ 2 à 3 suites selon l'humeur. Oui je sais c'est cruel ! **

**En réponse à Nadège : Ne t'inquiète pas Nadège, les chapitres à venir sont très guimauves, mais comprends bien que quand le Docteur se fait « éjecté » du Tardis, il ne pense pas immédiatement à tomber dans les bras de Rose. Idem pour Jack. En tout cas merci à tous pour les reviews, ie : Nadège, Shykeiro, My-Doctor-Who, et puis les autres qui apprécient l'histoire tout simplement !**

**Ce chapitre-ci est le chapitre qui révèlera le véritable sens du titre ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Les ogives quittèrent le vaisseau une seconde trop tard. L'explosion d'énergie que libérèrent le Tardis et le Dark Doctor annihila toute menace venant à leur encontre, et désintégrèrent simultanément les missiles en approche.

Les arcs électriques -ou devrait-on dire les turbulences spatio-temporelles- s'emparèrent de tous les spectres de soldats flottant là -oui tous ces fantômes rappelés en ce lieu propice par leurs liens étroits avec l'espace et le temps- les bercèrent dans leur halo d'énergie, pour finalement leur redonner vie…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Jack en débarquant dans le cockpit, habillé comme un prince –et oui, les meilleures choses ont une fin-.

- Non, souffla le Docteur complètement abattu, les yeux rivés sur la résurrection de cette nouvelle armée… de _son_ armé.

* * *

Il pouvait sentir leurs présences, leurs vies affluer tout autour de lui, ils pouvait éprouver leur détresse, leur solitude, leur échec total… Il possédait à présent la puissance, le pouvoir de les gouverner, la force de leur dicter leur volonté, la capacité de les ramener parmi eux…

- Maître ! aboya-t-il sans cesser de libérer l'énergie du Tardis.

- Oui ? répondit aussitôt l'autre d'une voix fluette.

- Nous partons. Direction la Terre.

* * *

Le Seigneur Noir et son armée de fantômes disparurent de la Cascade de la Méduse, délaissant le Docteur et ses compagnons seuls et sans ressource. Chacun observait le ciel qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, s'illuminait de vie et d'énergie, un ciel qui devint subitement noir et vide, emporté par le Dark Doctor et sa machine infernale… Un silence pesant régnait au cœur du cockpit, chacun étant plus ou moins certain de comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement produit sous leurs yeux.

- Je crois qu'on a tous besoin d'explications…, nota Kate bras croisés.

Rose hocha la tête, en parfait accord avec son amie. Quant à Jack, et bien il ne fit qu'approuver par un haussement d'épaules tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin. Le Docteur les dévisagea les uns après les autres, la gorge serrée, puis baissa les yeux vers ses converses bleues, tel l'enfant fautif et accablé par la culpabilité qu'il avait toujours été, l'ombre de la honte hantant sans cesse son passé et ses pas.

- La Cascade de la Méduse…, murmura-t-il sans relever le regard. Si cette nébuleuse a des caractéristiques spatio-temporelles particulières, c'est probablement parce que ce fut l'endroit où eu lieu l'une des plus grandes batailles livrées lors de la Guerre du Temps, et que par conséquent, cette partie de l'espace-temps fut verrouillée pour empêcher tout bouleversement du Grand Conflit.

Il cessa de parler, le regard fixant le vide, l'esprit vagabondant seul à cette époque de sang et de terreur. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il pensait avoir oublié cette ère de détresse et d'échec total, ce temps de lutte acharnée et de mort omniprésente, mais il semblait désormais inévitable que les fantômes de son passé ne cessent à jamais de le tourmenter.

- Docteur ? l'appela doucement Rose.

- Hum ? Ah oui, se ressaisit-il alors laisser transparaître cette triste nostalgie. Des milliers de Seigneurs du Temps ont combattu ici, unis comme un seul homme face aux millions de Daleks, une armada contre laquelle ils étaient certains de ne pas pouvoir gagner…

Il se pinça les lèvres, et inspira difficilement, la gorge nouée par le souvenir de cette atroce journée.

- Ils sont tous morts ici même, emportant avec eux les Daleks -du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient-…

- Les spectres que nous avons vus tout à l'heure…, comprit alors Rose émue par la souffrance qu'elle perçut dans la voix de son compagnon.

- C'étaient des Seigneurs du Temps…, acquiesça-t-il abruptement, ou plus exactement des fantômes de Seigneurs du Temps.

- Mais enfin, comment est-ce possible ? s'interloqua Kate dépassée.

- Il semblerait que le Dark Doctor soit parvenu à puiser suffisamment de puissance spatio-temporelle dans le Tardis pour faire apparaître l'énergie résiduelle de leurs spectres. Il a ensuite réussi à leur redonner une forme semi matérielle, leur assimilant alors la capacité de frapper tout en traversant la matière, de rester fixe et d'apparaître pourtant à deux endroits à la fois.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a ressuscité toute une armé de Seigneurs du Temps ? intervint alors Jack confus.

- Non. Ce ne sont pas des Seigneurs du Temps, ce sont juste des… images, des illusions de ce qu'étaient réellement les Seigneurs du Temps. Ils ne font qu'agir sans penser librement, sans réfléchir, sans état d'âme, sans sentiment… basiques comme de vulgaires machines !

Il soupira bruyamment, et plongea à nouveau dans la mélancolie. Le Docteur allait mal, il ne fallait guère être devin pour le comprendre. Voir son propre peuple revenir à la vie pour conquérir l'Univers, soumis au service d'un être démoniaque et égoïste qui n'était autre que lui-même, obéissant sans jamais rien rechigner, tels de pauvres esclaves… c'était bafouer la mémoire des guerriers morts en ces lieux sacrés ! Honte ! Déshonneur ! Sacrilège ! Blasphème ! De quel droit s'était-il permis de jouer avec les morts ? Pour quelle divine raison s'était-il autorisé à se pendre Dieu ?

- Sont-ils sous ses ordres ?

- D'après la hiérarchie, ils sont sensés obéirent à celui qui porte le titre de…

- Prince du Temps, souffla alors Rose incrédule.

Le Docteur hocha lentement la tête, sans la quitter du regard. Chacun l'observait avec de larges yeux, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Décidemment, plus le temps passait et plus le Gallifréen se révélait modeste sur ses origines.

- J'étais porteur de ce titre, autrefois…

- Mais enfin… comment a-t-il fait pour leur rendre leur demie vie ? s'interrogea Kate sans quitter la Cascade de la Méduse. Je sais que vous êtes capable de beaucoup de choses, mais ça…

- Il a regardé dans le cœur du Tardis… et quand l'on regarde le cœur du Tardis…

- On obtient la capacité de réaliser le vœu qui nous est le plus cher, compléta gravement Rose à voix basse.

- Oh…, commenta Kate visiblement intéressée par ce détail qu'on avait omis de lui révéler.

- Ne vous faîtes pas d'illusion, intervint le Docteur qui semblait d'ores et déjà lire dans son esprit conspirateur, pour quiconque qui regarde l'intérieur du Tardis, c'est la mort assurée !

- Je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai…

- Et le Dark Doctor alors ? s'enquit Jack.

Le Docteur eut un sourire amer et expliqua :

- Il est comme vous, comme moi… il ne peut pas disparaître… Il contrôle suffisamment bien cette puissance pour ne pas être consumé par elle, du moins pas encore.

- C'est connu : les Jedi Noirs sont toujours plus fort et machiavéliques que les honorables Chevalier du Côté Lumineux de la Force, ricana Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez une idée de sa destination ?

Le Docteur leva les yeux de ces converses et observa ses compagnons les uns après les autres, les courageux Enfants du Temps, le regard noyé de honte et de culpabilité, la peur et l'horreur s'emparant de ses mains tremblantes, de son âme brisée, et ce fut la gorge nouée qu'il leur avoua, les cœurs en proie à une détresse sans égale :

- La Terre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici l'un des deux –ou trois- chapitres guimauves qui permettent à chacun –moi en particulier- de récupérer son souffle avant la bataille finale ! Vous verrez, de l'amour, de l'amitié et un profond sentiment de frustration. OKay, motus et bouche cousue, à vous de lire la suite ! –je vais peut-être même la lire avec vous-**

**Bonne lecture ! **

- On fait quoi maintenant ? questionna Rose à voix basse.

- Je ne sais pas…, avoua le Gallifréen complètement dépassé.

L'écart les séparant avait -comme qui dirait- fondu comme neige au soleil, leurs mains s'entremêlèrent timidement dans leur détresse silencieuse, leurs regards s'évitèrent dans un silence gêné et particulièrement déroutant. Kate, à qui rien n'échappe –et encore moins ce genre de détails- remarqua la proximité des deux anciens compagnons, et, respectant malgré tout une certaine intimité qui leur était due, elle poussa Jack en retrait, l'évacuant discrètement de la pièce…

- Qu'est-ce que…, s'écria-t-il pris de cours.

- On dégage !

… pour finalement s'éclipser à son tour.

Rose nota cette touche d'attention puis, tout en se rapprochant, elle s'accroupit quelque peu pour atteindre la hauteur du Gallifréen -toujours confortablement installé dans le fauteuil du commandant de bord-.

- Allons Docteur, vous devez bien avoir une idée. Vous avez toujours une idée !

- A quoi bon ? Ce sont justement mes idées qui nous ont fait échouer. Je ne peux pas me battre moi-même, c'est complètement illogique !

- Ce n'est pas vous Docteur. Cet homme ne sera jamais ce que vous êtes…

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis réellement Rose, ni de quoi je suis capable…, murmura-t-il en fuyant son regard.

Elle l'observa sans mot dire, puis, se rapprochant plus encore, contemplant son visage sévère et mélancolique, elle se risqua à glisser un index le long de sa joue râpeuse, avant de le saisir délicatement par le menton et de l'inciter ainsi à relever ses doux yeux noisette dans sa direction.

- Je vous connais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il incarne absolument tout ce que vous rejetez : l'égoïsme, la colère, l'insolence, la vulgarité…

- Tout de même, il vient de mon âme…

- Peu importe d'où il vient ! Peu importe que ce soit votre clone génétique, votre frère ou le livreur de pizza ! Peu importe tout cela… Un homme ne se définit non pas par sa nature ni par ses origines, mais bel et bien par ses actes, oui Docteur ! Ses actes, ses choix et rien d'autre ! C'est en cela que vous vous distinguez tous les deux ! Jamais vous n'auriez agit comme il l'a fait, jamais vous ne vous laisseriez transporté par votre colère, non, vous vous battez trop ardemment contre elle. Jamais vous ne transgresserez à votre profit la règle numéro un d'un voyageur temporel –à savoir ne pas modifier les lignes du temps-! Non, vous n'oseriez jamais obéir à un tel égoïsme ! Ce n'est pas parce que deux hommes sont identiques qu'ils seront tous deux Docteurs ! Je peux certifier qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Gallifréen en droit de porter ce nom, un seul dont la pureté reste sans égale…

Elle stoppa sa tirade un instant, plongeant son doux regard d'ange blond dans le sien, la gorgé nouée par une telle déclaration, un tel épanchement de conviction et de loyauté.

Ainsi, ce fut à voix basse qu'elle conclut, comme si le simple fait d'avouer ce dernier point méritait d'être soufflé avec toute la foi que pouvait humainement faire preuve une femme, comme si elle vénérait cette idée qui n'avait cessé de tourmenter son pauvre cœur solitaire depuis un an déjà…

- Cet homme, c'est vous…

Il releva enfin les yeux vers elle, soufflé par ce discours profond, secoué de tout son être par sa dangereuse proximité, le contact de ses doigts glacés. Il réalisa alors qu'elle était plus belle que jamais, son regard pétillant d'une foi inébranlable, prête à le soutenir quoiqu'il arrive, à le porter sur ses épaules sans jamais réclamer une quelconque redevance, non… Elle était là, à ses côtés, comme toujours, animée par une détermination peu commune, la volonté de se battre pour ce qui était juste, et surtout –ce qui était de loin le plus effrayant- pour lui.

- Rose je…, commença-t-il alors sous le charme.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Qu'elle lui avait manqué ? Qu'il regrettait de ne pas être revenu ? Qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir perdue ? Qu'il serait prêt à tout pour que leur vie redevienne comme auparavant ? Qu'il la serrerait volontiers dans ses bras toute une éternité si cela avait été possible ? Qu'il n'avait jamais été plus malheureux que lors de cette dernière rencontre en Norvège ?…

C'était bien trop long, bien trop rébarbatif et bien trop ennuyeux, tandis qu'un seul geste pouvait tout résumer. Oui, un seul contact, une seule caresse, un seul baiser… Devait-il passer à l'acte ? Devait-il enfin libérer le poids si pesant qui torturait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute sa pauvre âme tourmentée ? En avait-il seulement le droit ? En tant que Seigneur du Temps, il ne pouvait…

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y résister, non pas cette fois, pas après l'avoir perdue si longtemps. Il se pencha alors sur elle, saisissant avec tendresse son doux visage à deux mains, et, sans quitter ses yeux chocolat –des yeux capables de le faire fondre de bonheur comme de chagrin-, il cessa de respirer, les cœurs en proie à un battement anarchique, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement des siennes.

Rose ferma imperceptiblement les paupières, les genoux sur le point de céder, attendant ardemment qu'il brise enfin cette frontière d'amour platonique, ce mur de pudeur et de timidité –un mur de quelques millimètres à peine, et pourtant une véritable forteresse !- cet écart qu'ils s'étaient tous deux imposés dès le début cette aventure… de leur aventure.

Il était sur le point de franchir ce nouveau cap, de sceller ce lien plus fort et plus profond lorsque –et oui, ce serait mal connaître l'auteur- la porte du cockpit s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître une Kate Wilson portant une toque de grand chef et un Capitaine Harkness vêtu d'une veste immaculée de cuisinier.

- On a trouvé de quoi manger ! expliqua alors la jeune femme fière de sa splendide découverte. J'imagine qu'après tout ce remue-ménage, vous êtes sans doute affamés, pas vrai ?

Les deux compagnons s'observèrent alors, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, puis, reprenant leurs distances habituelles, ils hochèrent la tête, maudissant malgré tout le mauvais sort –et Kate par la même occasion- qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les torturer de la sorte.

- Bon, et bien dans ce cas : A table ! conclut la jeune DJ d'un ton théâtral.

* * *

Le Docteur et Rose d'un côté, Jack et Kate de l'autre. Une petite table couverte d'une nappe à carreaux, dressée avec soin et coquetterie, des assiettes et des couverts en plastiques digne d'un pique-nique de ce nom, une bouteille de rosée et un plateau de fromage. Qui aurait réellement pu imaginer que la fin de l'Univers se préparait à l'extérieur de ce petit vaisseau spatiale dénommé _La_ _Surprise_ ? –hommage à Master and Commander, pour les amateurs de cinéma-.

- Des œufs ? Du bacon ? De la salade ? Des steaks ? Mais bon sang où avez-vous déniché tout cela ? s'interloqua le Docteur, la bouche pleine de charcuterie.

- En fait c'est simple, commença Kate.

- On cherchait des renseignements, enchaîna Jack.

- Des infos sur le Maître ou bien le Dark Doctor…

- Et comme ce vaisseau était le leur…

- On s'est dit qu'une petite visite ne serait une si mauvaise idée.

- On a découvert un journal de bord dans la chambre du Maître.

- Un journal qui relatait comment le Docteur était parvenu à le faire évader, et puis la provenance du vaisseau…

- Qui est en réalité un vaisseau spatial pirate venu faire du business sur Terre.

- Et appréhendé grâce à Torchwood, du temps où Harold Saxon présidait cette organisation.

- Comment a-t-il été arrêté dans cette autre dimension ? s'interloqua alors le Docteur. Etre à la tête de Torchwood devait lui offrir protection rapprochée des plus efficaces.

- Euhm… ça c'est grâce à moi, signala timidement Rose.

Il se retourna dans sa direction, surpris, et la dévisagea un instant sans rien commenter, impressionné il est vrai de constater que la jeune Tyler avait stoppé un Seigneur du Temps –un vrai, un pur, un dur !-.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vous me connaissez, à moi toute seule j'annihile une armé de Daleks !… alors un Gallifréen de pacotille qui désire prendre le contrôle de l'espèce humaine en les poussant à la dépression nerveuse grâce au sang d'un Paroxymore… c'est carrément du gâteau !

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé et admiratif à la fois de sa compagne toujours pourvue de sa témérité et de sa débrouillardise habituelle. Kate profita de l'instant pour lever son verre de rosé et déclarer joyeusement, comme si il s'avérait normal de porter un toast pour une occasion comme celle-ci :

- Trinquons à l'équipe des quatre fous qui ont fermement décidé de s'opposer à l'Armée des Seigneurs du Temps et à leur dictateur en chef : le Dark Doctor.

Le Gallifréen haussa un sourcil, notant bien évidemment la subtilité du geste. Après avoir passé deux ans chez de fins psychologues, Kate possédait une capacité peu commune à déceler les failles de chacun, et en l'occurrence, ce toast était un test infaillible visant à révéler l'appréhension et la peur de ceux qui redoutaient de se battre contre l'impossible.

- Les fous du Roi, approuva l'extraterrestre en levant également son verre et en l'entrechoquant avec le sien.

Rose sourit et l'imita sans trop réfléchir. Ne restait que Jack, qui, malgré son charisme naturel et son assurance légendaire, ne put réprimer une certaine hésitation, calculant les risques qu'ils avaient de tous finir en morceaux, puis, il haussa les épaules et partagea le toast avec enthousiasme.

Et voilà, un pacte de solidarité venait d'être scellé, comme cela, tout naturellement, sans que quiconque n'en souligne réellement l'importance, sans que quiconque n'émette la moindre objection ou ne fuit le regard de ses compagnons.

- Et donc on est tombé sur la cuisine, continua alors Jack.

- Avec une énorme chambre froide ! précisa la jeune Wilson.

- On s'est dit qu'un petit repas ne serait pas de trop après les quelques évènements de la journée.

- Surtout pour Rose qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours et…

Kate s'interrompit soudainement, observant son amie bouche bée, la tête plongée dans la paume de sa main, les yeux clos et la respiration ralentie…

- Et en manque de sommeil visiblement, conclut-elle un tantinet désappointée.

Chacun se fit soudainement silencieux, contemplant la jeune femme avec un attendrissement tout particulier. Ces derniers jours en cellule et sous la torture du Dark Doctor avaient sans aucun doute été plus qu'éprouvants. Rien d'étonnant à sa somnolence actuelle. Le Docteur passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules et, l'attirant dans le creux de ses bras, il l'appela d'une voix douce et posée, la fixant de ce regard chocolat qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle créature féminine digne d'un tant soit peu de discernement :

- Rose ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et sursauta, réalisant alors sa situation quelque peu embarrassante. Elle se redressa et s'excusa, les joue rougie de honte :

- Je vous demande pardon. Je suis complètement exténuée.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ? l'interrogea alors le Docteur préoccupé.

- Deux jours.

- Un peu de repos s'impose.

- Mais je…

- Ordre du Docteur, ajouta-t-il aussitôt pour couper court à toute rébellion éventuelle.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules puis acquiesça finalement et se leva de sa chaise, un sourire fatigué, le visage étrangement pâle :

- Bonne nuit.

Elle posa une main vagabonde sur l'épaule du Gallifréen puis sortit de la petite salle à manger en quête d'un lit d'un douillet et d'une couette tout ce qu'il y a de plus moelleux. Dormir… encore dormir… le sommeil accaparait chacune de ses pensées, alourdissait chacun de ses mouvements, lui occasionnant de terribles nausées. Elle trouva finalement son bonheur : une chambre chauffée, vue sur l'espace, un lit à la belle étoile… que pouvait-on rêver de plus ? Elle s'effondra sans plus réfléchir sur le matelas, son esprit d'aventurière emporté par l'épuisement de ces dernières quarante-huit heures.


	14. Chapter 14

**Encore un petit passage guimauve entre Kate et le Docteur, leurs gamineries etc... Bon ce n'est pas un chapitre crucial dans l'histoire, c'est juste un petit passage mignon, bah oui ça m'arrive de temps en temps, que voulez-vous, à force de torturer mon pauvre Docteur... je craque ! J'ai envie de le consoler... lol Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce matin j'ai eu une heure de philo et puis 15 épisodes de 24heures chronos, je peux vous garantir que mes instincts sadiques sont de retour, du moins vous le pourrez le constater très prochainement. **

**Blablablabl... Bonne lecture ! **

- Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à l'imiter, déclara Jack en mimant un bâillement bien trop bruyant.

La fin du repas était proche, et il ne fallait guère être devin pour comprendre que le Capitaine était peu désireux d'aider à la tâche et ainsi ranger tout cet attirail de pique-nique. Et oui, Jack aimait bien se faire servir et apparaissait un petit peu –mais alors un tout petit peu- fainéant à ses heures perdues. Il quitta la table sans trop attendre, lâchant un sourd « bonne nuit » et s'éclipsa sans demander son reste.

Kate un faible soupir d'exaspération, peu stupéfaite par cette envolée soudaine de moineaux. Elle se leva et commença machinalement à débarrasser, un sourire triste aux lèvres, se remémorant son enfance difficile où elle occupait déjà cette place de « bonne à tout faire ».

- Allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas, signala-t-elle à l'adresse du Gallifréen.

- Je n'ai pas fini mon dessert, annonça-t-il alors en épluchant une banane. Restez à table, je n'aime pas manger tout seul.

La jeune femme le dévisagea d'un œil sceptique, puis haussa les épaules et accepta –enfin !- de lui obéir, s'installant à nouveau face à lui, une tasse de café décaféiné brûlant entre les mains. Elle l'observa déguster le fruit durant de longues secondes et il porta vers elle un regard tout aussi attentionné et énigmatique.

- Alors ? s'écrièrent-ils simultanément pour entamer la conversation.

Ils pouffèrent de rire et détournèrent les yeux, gênés il est vrai de se retrouver seuls autour d'une table, à une heure aussi tardive, Rose et Jack traînant dans les parages. Ce n'était pas un embarras lié à une quelconque romance, non, loin de là cette idée. Il s'agissait simplement de deux amis qui, malgré leurs quelques gamineries et leur rivalités complices, avaient appris au fil des semaines à connaître davantage de détails intimes l'un sur l'autre, et que l'évocation de ces détails avait tendance à se faire dans de telles conditions : autour d'une table. La question qui se posait était donc bien la suivante : sur quel sujet chacun pouvait-il interroger l'autre ?

Ne supportant guère ce silence gêné, Kate se leva à nouveau, récupéra les assiettes de chacun et les vida dans une poubelle recycleuse. L'appareil émit un bourdonnement mécanique avant de vider un litre de carburant enrichi dans un réservoir annexe.

- Attendez je vais vous aider, proposa le Docteur en quittant à son tour la table.

Il saisit un torchon et vint l'assister à la vaisselle.

- Vous devriez plutôt aller la border, nota Kate en frottant une poêle particulièrement grasse.

- Non, elle se repose. Je ne veux pas la perturber davantage, avoua-t-il tristement.

- Etes-vous timide par nature, ou aimez-vous particulièrement souffrir pour rien ?

- Pour l'instant je préfère vous aider, conclut-il en essuyant la poêle couverte d'eau chaude.

Kate se stoppa un instant de manœuvrer, considérant la remarque, puis hocha vaguement la tête, articulant un faible :

- Merci.

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil, la poêle toujours en main, épris d'une malice taquine. Il leva légèrement l'ustensile de cuisine au-dessus de la jeune femme et l'abattit avec douceur sur son crâne, histoire de corriger son mauvais caractère.

- Aïe ! s'écria-t-elle alors surprise par ce coup de traître.

- Bizarre, nota-t-il en analysant à nouveau l'objet.

- Quoi ? s'intrigua l'autre.

- Ca n'a pas sonné creux…, j'aurais pourtant cru.

- Hey !

La jeune femme rougit légèrement, vexée par l'allusion et, animée par un instinct de vengeance enfantine, elle laissa l'eau couler dans le creux de ses mains, puis se retourna vers le Gallifréen, lui jetant le liquide savonneux au visage.

- Argh ! grogna-t-il aveuglé par l'irritation du produit vaisselle dans ses yeux.

Il parvint néanmoins à attraper la jeune femme et à lui plonger la tête sous le robinet, lui offrant alors une douche tiède dont elle se serait volontiers passée. Elle tâcha de se débattre, lui envoyant de piètres coups dans l'abdomen, mais le Gallifréen fit preuve d'une force et d'une adresse qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnées, tant et si bien qu'au bout de cinq longues minutes à se quereller sous l'eau, elle finit par capituler, sa tignasse noire clairsemée de bleu complètement détrempée.

Le Docteur éclata de rire devant sa mine déconfite, et se maintint un long instant les côtes, à bout de souffle. Kate croisa les bras, boudeuse et lui tourna le dos. Il s'approcha alors d'elle sans prévenir et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, la respiration calme, et les cœurs battant pourtant la chamade. Kate resta figée un long moment, quelque peu surprise par cet élan d'affection, puis elle sembla comprendre : il avait besoin de décompresser, de se détendre avant la bataille finale, de se laisser aller sans trop réfléchir au lendemain. Non, ce n'était pas de l'affection, mais bel et bien de la peur, une angoisse profonde, une perte totale de confiance en soi, un appel à l'aide, silencieux mais distingué.

La jeune DJ resserra alors l'étreinte, passant un bras derrière sa nuque, et un autre dans son dos, calant son rythme cardiaque sur le sien, partageant ses craintes et ses doutes l'instant de quelques secondes. Habituellement, c'étaient les femmes qui se réfugiaient dans les bras du Docteur lorsque tout allait mal, et il les soulageait de sa douce présence, de sa lumineuse personne, les berçant tendrement avec toute la compassion du monde. Pauvre Docteur… à jouer les anges consolants, il finissait indéniablement par se retrouver seul, sans personne pour prendre s'occuper un tant soit peu de lui. N'avait-il pas le droit à un peu d'attention comme chacun dans ce vaste Univers ?

Il est vrai que d'un certain côté, il restait très –voir trop- réservé, ce qui ne lui facilitait jamais la tâche pour gagner la confiance –et à meilleure raison la confidence- de quelqu'un. Toutefois, inconsciemment, il avait trouvé en Kate une force suffisamment puissante et une perspicacité agaçante –et oui elle devinait toujours tout- pour le soulager de son si lourd fardeau.

- Ca se passera bien, la rassura-t-il en se reculant, réalisant soudainement la portée de son geste.

- Mais j'en suis sûre, puisque vous avez un plan.

- Quel plan ? demanda-t-il le timbre aiguë par l'angoisse.

- Voyons, vous l'avez dit vous-même : le Docteur a toujours un plan !

- Hum ? Oui, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux vers ses converses.

- Pourquoi la Terre ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors en reprenant ses distances et lui faisant à nouveau face.

L'extraterrestre releva le regard dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés, le front plissé et les lèvres étirées en une grimace totale d'incompréhension :

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous obnubilé par la planète Terre ? Par les humains ?

- Comment ? Je ne vous suis pas, mentit-il en revenant à ses chaussures.

- Vous faîtes souvent du tourisme sur Terre -trop souvent- à tel point que c'est devenu votre planète d'accueil. Vous passez la plupart de votre temps en compagnie d'humains, vous sauvez leur monde une vingtaine de fois par an. Sans compter que vous êtes… comment dire ? Vous êtes toujours aussi émerveillé de leur parler, de partager leur vie, de connaître leurs motivations, ahuri devant leur curiosité parfois dangereuse. D'un autre côté, si l'un d'entre eux commet une faute grave, vous apparaissez alors comme le plus triste et le plus déçu des hommes.

- C'était quoi la question déjà ?

- Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour nous ? Pour notre espèce ? Pour la Terre ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Encore une fois, Kate mettait le doigt sur un point sensible de sa vie –à croire qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le décrypter de A à Z-.

- Eh bien…, commença-t-il hésitant,… la Terre est une planète de vieille histoire. Il s'est passé un nombre considérable d'évènements à sa surface depuis sa création ! D'ailleurs, même sa création est un évènement incongru… Bref passons. Quant aux humains, j'apprécie leur compagnie, voilà tout, même si je trouve que certains posent beaucoup trop de questions !

- Bah voyons ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose ?

- MOI ? s'écria-t-il outré. Ce serait particulièrement mal me connaître !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, dans une moue tout ce qu'il y a de plus exaspérée, puis elle essuya la table et retira son tablier de cuisinière, achevant enfin son service du soir. Le Gallifréen l'observa faire, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

- Merci pour le repas, c'était très bon.

- Vous êtes un mauvais menteur, ricana-t-elle d'un air de défi.

- Bon c'est vrai que ce n'était pas excellemment bon, mais du moment que c'est comestible…

- Tsssssst !

Il lui sourit une fois encore puis fila en direction du couloir, de peur probablement qu'elle ne repasse à l'attaque. Il lui murmura d'une voix douce un « bonne nuit » tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère et amical, avant de disparaître à son tour dans une des chambres prévues à cet effet.

Kate patienta quelques secondes qu'il s'éloigne, puis se dirigea au pas de course vers un placard inférieur, qu'elle se pressa d'entrouvrir, découvrant alors un énorme seau de dix litres d'huile. Un sourire méphistophélique fleurit alors sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle attrapait le récipient par la hanse.

- Bonne nuit Docteur…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre de transition entre la guimauve et l'action (le prochain chapitre sera 100% action, parole de Rily). Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur et ça donne envie d'écrire davantage. De plus, comme ce week-end je risque d'être absente, eh bien ma foi, vous avez le droit au chapitre d'après, donc :**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Bien entendu, il n'y eut ni chant de coq, ni lever de soleil, ni vent, ni gazouillis d'oiseau, rien qui n'indiqua que l'heure était venue pour ces jeunes Enfants du Temps de se réveiller. Kate fut la première à quitter sa couette, et s'empressa de préparer le café. Un réveil sans café n'était pas un réveil digne de ce nom ! Déjà qu'elle devait pleurer dans le Tardis pour qu'on lui apporte son petit-déjeuner au lit… Bref passons. Jack la suivit peu de temps après, croisant une Rose encore sommeillante, debout au milieu du couloir.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste. Bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment, non…, avoua cette dernière avec un triste sourire.

- Tiens donc ? Vous aviez pourtant l'air bien fatiguée la veille.

- Je sais, mais toujours ce mal de tête constant. J'ai l'impression que ça empire à chaque minute.

- Vous voulez en parler au Docteur ?

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle alors brusquement.

Harkness haussa un sourcil, visiblement stupéfait par un tel tact. Une personne qui refusait aussi sèchement un peu d'aide, n'était autre qu'un menteur, une personne ayant obligatoirement quelque chose à se reprocher. Que pouvait donc bien dissimuler Rose Tyler qu'elle ne voulait dévoiler au Docteur ?

- Je…, balbutia-t-elle confuse par la curiosité –curiosité qu'elle jugeait trop excédante- de son compagnon. Je ne veux pas l'embarrasser davantage, il a tellement de soucis.

Le Capitaine lâcha un long et bruyant soupir, et s'éloigna sans commenter, réfrénant un haussement d'épaules quelque peu exaspéré. Et oui, malgré les apparences, il était parfois fatiguant d'être témoin d'une relation prétendue impossible et inconcevable entre deux êtres qui se tournaient infatigablement autour sans jamais oser se toucher l'un l'autre.

- Quoi ? s'interloqua-t-elle surprise.

- Non rien…, bougonna-t-il en accélérant le pas.

Elle s'obligea à conserver sa cadence pour le moins rapide et se tint à sa hauteur, insistant alors sur ce qui semblait bel et bien préoccuper notre bel ex-agent du temps.

- Vous m'avez manqué, lâcha-t-il finalement sans trop oser la regarder.

Difficile de dire si cette marque d'affection ne dissimulait pas autre chose ou ne visait pas justement à changer de sujet. Après tout, ce type même d'aveux n'était guère sont genre, du moins pas quand il était réellement sincère. Rose esquissa un sourire amical et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Il y a au moins quelqu'un à qui j'aurais manqué !

- Vous avez l'air de croire que le Docteur ne pensait plus à vous après votre départ.

- Il le cache plutôt bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- C'est le Docteur, admit Jack dans un haussement d'épaules. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, une façade qui n'a cessé de se fissurer depuis votre départ.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'intrigua Rose, fronçant les sourcils et ralentissant imperceptiblement le pas.

- Sa dernière compagne en date –quelques temps avant Kate- l'a laissé tomber parce qu'il n'arrêtait jamais de parler de vous, d'évoquer votre nom, de vous comparer, de garder votre souvenir. Pour être honnête, je pense qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de votre disparition.

Rose se stoppa au milieu du couloir et le contempla bouche bée, stupéfaite que Jack fasse preuve d'autant de franchise à l'encontre de son rival d'autrefois. Certes, elle avait toujours espéré que le Gallifréen lui garde secrètement une place dans l'un de ses deux cœurs, mais jamais elle n'aurait réellement cru qu'il s'attarderait sur elle après autant de temps et surtout en public. Jack nota son arrêt instantané et, sans cesser d'avancer, il se retourna et l'invita à poursuivre cette merveilleuse odeur de café qui hantait le couloir en direction de la cuisine.

- Venez ! Kate va encore faire des bonds jusqu'au plafond si on ne se dépêche pas…

* * *

Voie Lactée, Amas de la Vierge, Système Solaire, Planète Terre, année 2007 –une longue adresse si l'on y réfléchit plus assidûment-.

Le Tardis apparut magiquement au milieu de Londres, sur les bords de la Tamise, ce long fleuve tranquille et riche d'histoire. La nuit tombait, enveloppait les rues étroites et désertes de son voile sombre et démoniaque.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que les spectres -les fantômes des Seigneurs du Temps oubliés durant la Grande Guerre- s'échappèrent du vaisseau spatio-temporel, telle un nuage de sauterelles ardentes qui illuminèrent la ville aussi magiquement qu'un feu d'artifice. Spectacle en tout point magnifique, certes, mais terriblement dévastateur.

Les vitres se brisèrent à leur passage, les portes volèrent en éclat, les voitures tranquillement garées le long des trottoirs se mirent toutes à hurler, leurs sirènes stridentes résonnant dans cette nuit de terreur…

Une famille installée dans le salon et profitant tranquillement de leur téléviseur découvrit à l'écran le visage d'un homme défiguré par le combat, un visage qui ne tarda pas à s'échapper de l'appareil pour plaquer d'une seule main les quatre individus hurlant d'horreur. La télévision explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles bleutées, libérant alors une intense vague d'énergie et de chaleur qui assomma instantanément les parents et les enfants ci-présent.

A quelques rues de là, deux gamins qui jouaient innocemment au shérif et à l'indien, s'envolèrent à cinq mètres de là, transportés par un homme mi-vivant mi-fantomatique, qui les jeta avec dédain sur le toit élevé d'une maison voisine, les abandonnant aux vertiges d'une telle hauteur…

Des incendies éclatèrent un peu partout dans la capital, de nombreuses tempêtes tonnèrent de plus belles sur les côtes de l'Europe, de violents tremblements de terre retentirent à la surface du globe, secouant les mégalopoles et les océans, incitant -par un déséquilibre soudain- ce peuple primaire à se prosterner sous la toute-puissance du Dernier Prince du Temps…

* * *

Le Docteur ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, du moins pas aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Beaucoup trop de questions en tête, beaucoup trop préoccupé à l'idée qu'il se trouvait à un tournant de sa vie.

Tout d'abord il y avait Rose, dans la chambre voisine. Il pouvait discerner dans le silence assourdissant de l'espace, sa respiration douce et paisible, entrecoupée de temps à autre par une exclamation inintelligible.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de croire aux miracles, et pourtant, contre toute attente, défiant les lois de la physique, sa jeune compagne refaisait surface, là, comme par magie, comme si une toute divine puissance –dénommée Rily- avait agit non pas pour le perdre et le briser, mais bien au contraire pour lui apporter un tant soit peu de réconfort dans sa douleur quotidienne.

Il l'avait retrouvée, et malgré cela, malgré le bonheur qu'il éprouvait de pouvoir à nouveau la contempler dans toute son innocente beauté, il n'avait pas pris le temps pour la serrer une fois dans ses bras, sentir son petit cœur d'humaine si fragile résonner en cadence contre les siens. Non, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés trop vite, trop brutalement, tant et si bien qu'il était passé à côté de l'essentiel… de son essentiel !

Quel piètre compagnon il faisait !

Le deuxième point faisant l'objet de sa longue méditation nocturne n'était ni plus ni moins la manière dont il sauverait la Terre, encore… Bien entendu, au fil des heures d'insomnie, un plan tout à fait démentiel s'était modélisé dans son esprit d'aliéné, un plan chaotique qui, si cette même puissance divine qui lui avait ramené Rose –puissance en laquelle il ne croyait guère mais qui semblait pourtant exceptionnellement de son côté- voulait bien lui accorder ses faveurs, pourrait peut-être réussir à éliminer une bonne fois pour toute le Dark Doctor.

Les heures passèrent, s'enchaînèrent ainsi de suite, et au petit matin, il discerna les chuchotements de Jack et Rose dans le couloir, des murmures qu'il parvint difficilement à saisir. Parlaient-ils de lui ? Aucun moyen de percevoir leurs paroles avec clarté. Curieux, il bondit de son lit, s'approcha à pas de loup de la porte de sa chambre qui coulissa sur le côté dans un léger bruit de frottement.

Il s'aventura à l'extérieur, jetant de rapides coups d'œil à gauche et à droite. Rose et le Capitaine avaient d'ores et déjà disparus à l'angle du couloir. Poussé par une curiosité enfantine, il décida de les suivre, malheureusement pour lui, à peine franchit-il le seuil de sa porte, qu'il marcha sur un fil habilement tendu, dont le franchissement entraîna tout un mécanisme de roulement et de translation. Le Docteur leva les yeux vers la provenance du bruit et hoqueta de d'effroi, dans l'incapacité totale de se mouvoir, tant la surprise crispait ses muscles.

Là, juste au dessus de sa tête se tenait un énorme seau d'huile, un seau qui, déstabilisé par ce petit fil en suspension qu'il venait à l'instant d'écraser de son pied badaud, pivota sur lui-même et versa sans attendre le liquide graisseux dans sa direction…

* * *

- Que diable vous est-il donc arrivé ? demanda innocemment Kate.

Le Docteur franchit la porte coulissante donnant sur la cuisine, couvert des pieds à la tête d'un liquide visqueux et particulièrement agglutinant.

- On dirait… de l'huile, commenta Rose quelque peu surprise par cette tenue incongrue.

Les cheveux gras plaqués sur son visage à présent lisse et poisseux, ses vêtements gluants imbibés de cette puanteur infecte d'arachide, les doigts en proie à un égouttement toujours plus lent de l'huile écoeurante, il semblait tout droit sortir d'un film d'horreur, la figure livide, le regard noir et assassin.

- Vous avez croisé un garagiste avant de débarquer ici ? s'interloqua Jack bras croisés.

Le Gallifréen ne répondit pas et jeta un regard d'encre à Kate, ses yeux s'illuminant alors d'une pulsion meurtrière qui fit frémir notre jeune DJ. Elle se dépêcha d'ingurgiter son café, imaginant alors naïvement que ce serait le dernier.

- Une douche d'huile d'arachide ! s'exclama-t-il alors tout sourire à la surprise de tous. Quoi de mieux pour regagner la forme, hein ? Quoi de mieux ? Un apport en calorie sans égal ! Une douceur pour la peau… et un parfum des plus raffinés, un réel délice, franchement ! Rien de tel pour avoir la pêche ! Vous devriez essayez Capitaine !

- Euh… non merci, sans façon !

- Vous avez tort ! D'ailleurs tout le monde ici à tort ! Et moi le premier !

Chacun l'observa sans mot dire, les yeux ronds, attendant que cet enthousiasme ne s'explique enfin par une raison judicieusement justifiée. Le Docteur sauta sur place et secoua la tête, tel un chien mouillé, éjectant ainsi sur les trois humains toute une pluie de graisse incolore, puis il bondit sur le post du pilote, dénichant alors de sous son siège l'arme redoutable dénommée le Titre, la seule capable d'annihiler ses pouvoirs de régénération, et ainsi donc en mesure le tuer.

- Combattre un Dark Docteur aux pouvoirs cent fois supérieurs aux miens, possédant à sa botte une armé de fantômes dévastateurs et animé par une rage peu conventionnelle de dominer l'Univers n'est peut-être pas une mission si impossible qu'il n'y paraît.

- Vous avez un plan ? s'exclama Rose exaltée à l'idée de retrouver son compagnon déjanté d'autrefois, cet homme au génie inégalé et pourtant si stupide quand l'envie lui prenait.

- Oh que oui ! C'est même un sacré plan ! Un plan brillantissime !

- Je serais bien curieuse de le connaître…, objecta Kate un tant soit plus suspicieuse.

- Patience… Après tout nous sommes à bord de la _Surprise_ ! Agissons alors en tant que tel !

Il tira sur un levier et, tout comme dans son Tardis, le vaisseau spatial fut secoué de toute part, déséquilibrant ainsi la majorité de son équipage qui atterrit plus ou moins violemment à terre. Une vive accélération entraîna alors l'engin à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière. Le Docteur grimaça, peu satisfait de la manœuvre, puis, dégainant son célèbre tournevis sonique, il exerça une impulsion sur le système de navigation, et débrida ainsi la vitesse dite «vitesse de sécurité » pour atteindre finalement l'hyperespace, filant telle une poussière d'étoile en direction d'une planète dénommée Terre, un monde perdu dans le noir de l'espace, seul et sur le point de s'effondrer…


	16. Chapter 16

**La suite, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Vu la longueur, vous avez de quoi tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

- Arrivée prévue dans dix secondes…, signala le Docteur, un marteau en main.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, agacée à l'idée qu'il adorait se donner en spectacle. Elle s'agrippa plus ou moins bien à une barre de cuivre qui faisait office de protection pour des câbles internes, se préparant d'ores et déjà à une autre secousse spectaculaire.

Il frappa machinalement sur les commandes, le tableau de bord grinça sous les assauts écrasants de l'outil basique et primaire. La _Surprise_ fut victime d'une décélération spontanée et brusque qui entraîna l'ensemble des passagers –mêmes les plus préparés tels que Kate- dans un vol plané jusque dans la vitre avant.

- Ouch !

- Désolé, déclara légèrement le Docteur toujours confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de commandant. Je manque de pratique.

- Dites surtout que vous n'avez jamais conduit l'un de ces engins, grommela Jack en se relevant difficilement.

Le Gallifréen ne releva pas la remarque, et préféra se concentrer sur le spectacle extérieur : la planète venant à grande vitesse à leur encontre.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'intrigua Rose suite à la raillerie du Capitaine. Il n'a jamais rien piloté d'autre que son Tardis ?

- Parce que vous l'avez déjà vu conduire autre chose, vous ?

- Déjà qu'il n'a jamais touché au volant d'une voiture…, renchérit Kate en se relevant dans une grimace douloureuse.

- Rooh je vous en prie ! s'irrita le Docteur visiblement vexé. Un Tardis est une machine cent fois plus compliquée que n'importe quel engin jamais imaginé par une créature quelconque ! Une fois que l'on sait parfaitement le manier, on est capable de tout piloter !

Il ne s'attarda guère sur le sujet et observa silencieusement le panneau de navigation, un tantinet perplexe. Derrière la vitre d'aluminium transparent on pouvait aisément distinguer le sol de la planète en approche trop rapide. Les trois compagnons commencèrent dès lors à présenter des signes d'angoisse.

- Docteur…, appela Rose d'une voix fluette.

- Je sais ! ragea ce dernier en pianotant nerveusement sur toutes les interfaces de l'engin.

Dernier recours : le tournevis sonique. Il sortit l'engin de sa poche et tenta vainement de pirater les paramètres défaillants de navigation. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans l'atmosphère de la planète, le frottement de l'ozone enflammant progressivement la coque de l'engin.

- Docteur ! paniqua Harkness en se cramponnant à un pan de mur

- Les inhibiteurs inertiels et la commande de l'anti-gravité sont HS, je ne peux malheureusement pas dire si c'est dû à un sabotage où si c'est l'hypervitesse qui aurait endommagé tout le système…

- En termes clairs, Docteur ? cria Kate pour couvrir le raffut ambiant du vaisseau qui partait en morceau sous l'action plus que ravageuse de l'air embrasé.

Le Gallifréen releva les yeux dans sa direction, l'air grave et navré, avant de poser le regard sur Rose et de murmurer faiblement, comme si le désastre qu'ils allaient subir l'étouffait de honte -ou d'angoisse- comme s'il n'avait pas la force d'admettre son échec :

- Nous allons nous écraser…

* * *

Quoi de plus étrange à Londres qu'une blue box des années cinquante placée au sommet de la plus haute tour du Parlement, la Clock Tower ? Les milliers de Seigneurs du Temps -ou devrait-on dire leurs milliers de fantômes- parcouraient la capitale et le monde, striant cette nuit d'horreur de leur voile pâle et lumineux pour finalement s'agglutiner autour de cet étrange vaisseau et recevoir leurs ordres de destruction…

- Que cette planète soit le siège de ma toute puissance ! Réduisez cette population en esclavage, brûlez leurs maisons, réduisez en cendres toute menace militaire ! Exécution ! beugla le Dark Doctor sans appel.

* * *

_La Surprise_ s'était bel et bien crashée en plein centre de Londres… -ça pour une surprise…-. Eparpillé le long d'une rue plutôt conséquente, l'engin apparaissait très mal en point : disloqué, brûlé et majoritairement broyé par l'impact. Rien n'aurait pu résister à l'ampleur du choc. De ce fait, malgré le raffut des flammes couvrant la coque, malgré les cris de terreurs qui hantaient les rues et les explosions qui éclataient un peu partout dans la capitale, oui malgré ce chaos ambiant, le silence se faisait de mort à bord du petit vaisseau, tant et si bien qu'on venait à se demander s'il restait des survivants.

Kate reprit peu à peu connaissance, une contusion à la tête et une douleur sourde lui clouant le bassin. Il s'avérait en effet que sa position actuelle ne jouait guère en son confort : coincée entre deux poutres d'acier renforcés. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, pour n'entrevoir qu'un désordre omniprésent et la découpe intégrale du vaisseau, dont la coque roussie laisser flotter une pesante odeur de brûler.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

* * *

La Capitaine Jack Harkness se réveilla dans une benne à ordure pleine de détritus plastiques, de cigarettes, d'épluchure d'oranges et autres fruits pourris qui dégageaient un pesant parfum d'ammoniac.

- Décidemment…, grogna-t-il visiblement d'humeur massacrante. J'aligne les mauvaises odeurs aujourd'hui !

Et oui, il y avait des jours comme ça, des jours où vous passiez des heures à cogiter dans les égouts et les poubelles sans raison valables. Il haussa les épaules, s'imaginant qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours lutter contre l'humour sadique du destin, puis réalisa surpris alors qu'il n'était plus tout à fait dans le vaisseau spatial.

- Plus tout à fait, non…

- Au secours !!! hurla une voix à proximité.

La voix d'un adolescent terrifié. Jack lâcha un long râle douloureux suite aux traumatismes dû à son atterrissage « en douceur », puis il se redressa tant bien que mal, se hissa par-dessus les bords de l'immense benne verte et s'écrasa une nouvelle fois au sol, incapable de tenir debout sur ses deux jambes.

- J'arrive, grommela-t-il en se redressant difficilement.

Le spectacle auquel il assista le laissa sans voix. Trois spectres dotés de chair et de pouvoirs dévastateurs encerclaient avidement un adolescent acculé dans une impasse, tétanisé, piégé, bref dans l'incapacité total de s'échapper.

Jack se posta sans réfléchir devant le jeune homme sans défense et leur lança avec rage, déterminé à se battre pour ce qui était juste et nécessaire –comportement qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas adopté quelques années plus tôt, faute de son long passé de mercenaire- :

- Je vous préviens les gars, j'ai peut-être l'air humain à première vue, mais sachez que je vous aurai à l'usure…

Il se retourna vers le gamin et lui lança un clin d'œil tout ce qu'il y a de plus complice, avant de faire à nouveau face à leurs assaillants et de ricaner :

- Alors ? Lequel désire me tuer en premier ?

* * *

- Dépêche-toi Sweet-heart, il est tombé par là !

- Oh je t'en prie grand-père, ne sois pas stupide !

- Mais si je t'assure ! Un vaisseau extraterrestre ! Un vrai ! s'exalta le vieil homme en sautillant sur place. Si ça se trouve, ils sont blessés…

- Oui et si ça se trouve, ils sont de botte avec les mort-vivants qui hantent nos rues !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai ma carabine ! sourit-il en levant fièrement son arme.

- Excuse-moi de te décevoir, mais je doute que des balles de paint-ball n'effraient des fantômes !

- Ca fait tout de même très mal, se justifia le vieillard vexé.

Ils s'approchèrent à grands pas de la carcasse métallique roussie, jetant sans cesse par-dessus leur épaule de nombreux coups d'œil furtifs, à l'affût de toute attaque ennemie, guettant l'arrivée toujours inattendue de ces Time Lords de malheur…

Un feu vif et embrasé s'échappait de la coque ardente, dégageant une fumée noire et toxique qui s'élevait dans le ciel obscur sous forme de traînées sanguinolentes. Les deux londoniens furent contraints de se reculer de quelques pas et de tendre le bras devant leur visage afin de se protéger des vagues cuisantes de chaleur meurtrière.

- Si E.T. est à l'intérieur de cette épave, je pense qu'il est déjà sous forme de merguez ! nota la jeune femme résolument pessimiste.

Une toux aiguë s'échappa alors du vaisseau, témoignant d'un dernier survivant. Le vieil homme s'agita, et attrapa vivement le bras de sa fille, tout ému qu'il était de découvrir de nouveaux horizons et de nouveaux êtres :

- Tu entends ? Il y a quelqu'un de piégé !

- Quelque chose tu veux dire…

- Au secours ! hurla Kate avant de s'étouffer à nouveau sous les nuées toxiques de l'incendie.

Les deux londoniens s'observèrent un instant sans commenter, hésitant à se risquer sur un terrain glissant tel que celui-ci : l'Enfer. Cependant, en cet instant de crise, il y eut une explosion sur leur gauche et bientôt, des dizaines de spectres entrèrent en scène dans ce paisible pavillon.

- No way…, enragea la rouquine.

Le grand-père et la fille se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu, puis, sur un commun accord, ils s'aventurèrent sans attendre dans le petit vaisseau victime des flammes…

* * *

- Mmmmhh…, gémit Rose les paupières toujours closes.

Elle peina à se réveiller, non pas que le chaos ambiant ne faisait suffisamment de vacarme, mais tout simplement parce que son mal de tête constant ne cessait de l'éreinter davantage à chaque minute passée… et l'incitait à s'endormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.

Elle sentit un bras posé avec nonchalance sur son ventre, un bras d'homme, un bras inconscient au vu de son inertie totale. Elle inspira une plus profonde bouffée d'oxygène, humant alors le doux parfum de l'herbe. De l'herbe ? Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur de l'herbe ? Bizarre, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie dans un parc récemment. Plus inquiétant encore : qui diable était l'inconnu à ses côtés ? Quel était donc ce contact intime et bien trop agréable qu'ils partageaient là ? Cet homme à la présence douce et reposée, cet homme qui avait donné sa vie pour la sauver…

- DOCTEUR ! s'écria-t-elle dans un brusque sursaut.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et découvrit un Gallifréen en piteux état, allongé à ses côtés, l'encerclant de ses bras endormis… L'arcade ouverte, le nez ensanglanté, l'épaule déboîtée et la respiration visiblement coupée, il apparaissait définitivement faible et incapable de lutter…

- Docteur ? l'appela-t-elle doucement en se penchant inéluctablement vers lui.

Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, ébouriffa ses cheveux, sans aucune réaction.

- Docteur ??? fit-elle en haussant le ton et en le secouant davantage.

Toujours rien.

- DOCTEUR !!!

Ainsi, malgré tous ses efforts, toutes ses tentatives pour le réanimer, l'extraterrestre refusait bel et bien de revenir parmi eux. Que s'était-il passé exactement ? D'abord le crash, puis le vaisseau ébréché… ils avaient probablement dû être éjectés. Ejectés, oui, mais à quelle hauteur ? Se pourrait-il que le Docteur l'ait saisie contre lui alors quelle plongeait dans le vide ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait sacrifié sa propre personne afin de lui offrir un corps pour s'interposer entre elle, et le sol si dur de cette planète ? Bref, se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait tout simplement prit dans ses bras afin d'amortir la chute et d'encaisser seul le choc fatal ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne respirait toujours pas, et ne montrait aucun signe quel qu'il soit d'un rétablissement quelconque.

- Je vous en prie Docteur, ne me faîtes pas ça… pas maintenant.

Et comme pour combler cet instant tragique, trois super-soldats au service du Dark Doctor apparurent alors dans son dos, prêts à éradiquer toute menace, et à réduire en esclavage tout humain présentant les conditions physiques requises…

- Oh non…


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou, je sais, j'ai dit que je ne mettais rien la semaine, mais étant donné que je me suis plutôt bien avancé –absence du prof de math oblige-, je me disais que je pouvais faire une exception. Donc voilà une suite, intéressante qui je pense vous fera sourire. Et puis, nouveauté à laquelle j'ai pensé en écoutant de la musique sur youtube, je vous propose d'entendre un morceau qui sonnerait plutôt bien avec la suite qui vient –vous pouvez même le passez en boucle pour accompagner toute votre lecture de ce chapitre- : Donna's theme sur youtube. **

**Sinon merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de les lire. A vendredi soir ! Bonne lecture ! **

- On va finir brûlés vifs ! paniqua alors le vieil homme qui vira au rouge cramoisi sous les nuées ardentes.

- C'est toi qui voulais venir ici ! grogna sa petite fille. On y est, alors on y reste ! Où êtes-vous ? beugla-t-elle à l'adresse de la survivante.

- Par ici !

Ils franchirent difficilement le couloir et remontèrent ainsi jusqu'à la proue, prenant garde aux flammes agressives qui léchaient les parois alentours. Une sueur chaude et suintante perlait de leur front, trempait progressivement leurs vêtements, brûlait leur peau découverte, tant et si bien qu'ils crurent l'instant de quelques secondes qu'ils rebrousseraient chemin. Cependant, tandis qu'ils pénétraient précautionneusement dans le cockpit, ils découvrirent le visage couvert de suie de la jeune Kate Wilson, coincée entre deux poutres métalliques dont les bouts commençaient d'ores et déjà à rougir sous la chaleur croissante, écrasant et calcinant davantage son bas ventre bloqué.

- Attention Sweet-Heart ! s'écria alors le vieux en la réfrénant. C'est peut-être un polymorphe !

- Quoi ?

- Un caméléon capable de prendre la forme des humains !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par la naïveté de son grand-père –trop souvent stationné devant ces stupides séries de science fiction-, puis elle se pencha vers la victime de ce crash et déclara solennellement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma grande, on va te sortir de là !

- Je ne sens plus mes pieds, geignit Kate avant de tousser à nouveau.

- Et les jambes ? s'enquit alors l'autre.

La jeune DJ réfléchit l'instant de quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête, vaincue :

- Les jambes non plus…

- Okay. Grand-père, donne-moi ton fusil !

- Ce n'est pas avec des balles de paint-ball que tu vas abréger ses souffrances ! riposta le vieux en s'agrippant fermement à l'objet.

La rouquine saisit sans trop de mal l'arme en question, lâchant un faible grognement à l'adresse de son compagnon, puis elle cala le canon de la carabine sous la première poutre, exerçant ainsi un effet de levier, un exercice qui n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté…

- Attends laisse-moi faire ! proposa l'homme. Je reste plus robuste que toi malgré mon âge !

Elle s'apprêtait à refuser, mais il la poussa rapidement sur le côté, s'emparant ainsi de sa place et, appuyant de toutes ses forces, il parvint finalement à soulever les débris métalliques. Pendant ce laps de temps, sa petite fille attrapa la jeune Wilson par ses vêtements, et la glissa sur le côté, quelques secondes avant le vieil homme ne lâcha prise. Tous deux s'agenouillèrent auprès de cette étrange inconnue puis l'aidèrent à se redresser sur ses deux jambes.

- On doit sortir de là ! signala alors la compagne du Docteur en s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur les épaules de ces sauveteurs inespérés.

- Non, vous croyez ? railla la rouquine en avançant d'un pas décidé vers l'extérieur.

Les trois rescapés de cet incendie parvinrent enfin à s'échapper des flammes dévorantes quelques secondes à peine avant que l'engin n'explose et les propulse dans un vol plané de quatre mètres.

- Ouch ! gémit le grand-père en se tordant sur le béton froid de la route. Mes vieux os ne sont plus habitués aux obus !

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la londonienne à l'adresse la prétendue extraterrestre.

Kate se redressa difficilement et contempla le vaisseau sans mot dire, ahurie, la gorge se nouant progressivement, ses yeux larmoyants reflétant davantage le désastre du feu couvrant la totalité de la coque, incapable de bouger, soufflée de tout son être par cette tragédie…

- Ohé ? l'appela doucement la femme à ses côtés, posant une main hésitante sur son épaule. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mes amis étaient à bord…, articula-t-elle finalement la voix brisée.

- Non, rassura la londonienne.

- Quoi non ?

- Vous étiez seule à l'intérieur.

Kate la considéra de longues secondes, muette, considérant cette nouvelle trop belle pour être vraie. Puis, tandis qu'elle observait à nouveau l'épave du vaisseau, elle lui sauta au cou, soudainement euphorique, versant des larmes d'émotion :

- Merci ! Merci, merci, merci, merci… merci !

La rouquine lui rendit son étreinte, un tantinet surprise au vu de sa réaction il est vrai. La jeune Wilson se recula finalement, essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, et réalisa alors, toujours sous le choc :

- Ils sont en vie !

- Oui…, acquiesça l'autre un sourire compatissant se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres.

- Je dois les retrouver ! déclara alors la jeune femme aux mèches bleues.

Elle se releva brusquement, puis, ne prenant pas garde au choc qu'elle venait d'encaisser durant cet atterrissage forcé, elle chuta irrémédiablement au sol, s'écrasant de tout son long sur le béton froid…

- Aïe…

Le grand-père et la fille s'empressèrent aussitôt à ses côtés et, la saisissant avec délicatesse par les épaules, ils la redressèrent lentement sur ses deux jambes.

- Est-ce que vous venez de Neptune ? demanda alors le vieil homme intrigué.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent simultanément les deux femmes.

- Vos cheveux, reprit l'autre sans changer d'idée.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Ils sont bleus…

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes cheveux ?

- Grand-père, je doute que tous les Neptuniens parlent aussi bien l'anglais…, répliqua sa fille exaspérée.

Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Le petit groupe s'avança prudemment dans la rue déserte, craignant de voir déboucher à tout instant les soldats mi-morts mi-vivant qui faisaient dès lors régner la terreur dans les quartiers tranquilles de la capitale.

- Il semblerait qu'ils nous aient laissés pour mort dans ce vaisseau, nota la rouquine en référence à l'escadron qui les avait « incité » à s'introduire dans l'appareil volant non identifié.

- Où sommes-nous ? s'intrigua Kate un tantinet déboussolée par ces petites maisons aux premiers abords paisibles.

- Chiswick.

- Et savez-vous si ces fantômes ont… une sorte de QG ?

- D'après les médias, répondit le vieil homme, la plupart d'entre eux flotte autour de Big Ben.

Kate tourna la tête en direction du centre ville, un centre ville couvert d'un ciel noir et sanglant, un centre où tout se jouerait définitivement ce soir, que ce soit la survie de la planète, ou son abolition totale…

- C'est là que je dois me rendre…, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

- Vous êtes-là pour nous sauver ? s'écria alors le grand-père empli d'espoir.

- Moi ? Non…, sourit tristement Kate. Mais je vais aider à la tâche, et en particulier le véritable sauveur de cette planète.

- Tenez Space-Girl, voilà les clés de ma voiture ! déclara soudainement la rouquine en lui jetant le trousseau au visage.

- Menteuse ! s'indigna le vieillard. C'est celle de ta mère !

- Dépêchez-vous ! enchaîna aussitôt l'autre sans relever la remarque. Regardez, elle est garée juste là ! Vous prenez la rue et vous tournez à gauche !

Kate fronça les sourcils, comprenant peu la raison d'autant de générosité.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ?

- Je ne sais pas ! déclara l'autre en haussant les épaules. Probablement parce que je vous crois et que vous êtes plutôt sympathique pour une extraterrestre !

Elle lui sourit, puis ajouta toujours aussi amicalement :

- De toute façon, si vous ne sauvez pas la ville ce soir, je doute que ma mère s'inquiète beaucoup pour sa voiture demain…

- Merci…

Elle hésita, ne sachant trop quoi ajouter, puis les embrassa l'un et l'autre avant de courir à cloche pied à l'encontre du véhicule. Elle bondit à l'intérieur, enclenchant d'un geste vif et précis le moteur vrombissant, tout cette mécanique de rotation et d'impulsion équipée du célèbre système ATMOS. Elle se stoppa alors dans son élan et contempla les deux citoyens de Londres, avant de demander, curieuse :

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Donna Noble, répondit la rouquine. Et lui c'est mon grand-père, Wilfred.

- Merci Donna, merci Wilfred.

- Et vous Space-Girl ? Quel est votre nom ?

La jeune femme sourit et ferma la portière avant de faire crisser les pneus sur le béton sec, se préparant d'ores et déjà à un démarrage grand prix. Elle baissa la vitre et déclara, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, imitant sournoisement le célèbre 007 :

- Wilson. Kate Wilson.

Avant de s'enfuir dans une accélération spontanée qui laissa les deux londoniens sans voix un long instant. Elle tourna à gauche, comme indiqué, puis disparut dans cette nuit étouffante d'angoisse et de sang.

- Eh bien Sweet-Heart. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que nous réserve Noël ! conclut le vieil homme en empruntant le chemin de sa demeure.


	18. Chapter 18

**Vous voulez la suite ? Vous la voulez vraiment ? Eh bien la voici, un chapitre qui répond à vos angoisses tout en évoquant celles des personnages principaux. Pas mal comme paradoxe… Bref passons. La suite demain.**

**La ptite musique : Just Scarecrows To War, by Murray Gold (sur youtube)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

- Alors ? Lequel désire me tuer en premier ?

Les trois soldats flottants dans les airs se jetèrent un coup d'œil en biais, méfiant devant autant d'assurance, puis, après une brève analyse de cet individu qui n'avait visiblement rien de bien inquiétant, ils fondirent précipitamment sur lui, décidés à n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

Le Capitaine, le pauvre Capitaine prêt à se sacrifier pour autrui –générosité qui n'aurait peut-être pas fait partie de ses priorités il y a quelques temps déjà- serra les mâchoires et leva les poings, se préparant d'ores et déjà à souffrir le martyr.

Toutefois, à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à frapper le premier spectre, une détonation sourde retentit puissamment dans la ruelle, suivi d'un sifflement électronique. Les esprits passant à l'attaque paniquèrent sous l'effet de cette onde de choc invisible. Ils s'agitèrent follement, errèrent en tous sens, s'égarèrent, puis disparurent finalement, leur ombre démoniaque se vaporisant dans les airs.

- J'ignorais que j'étais si impressionnant, se félicita Harkness un sourire des plus charismatiques aux lèvres.

Ce sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de ce miracle. Quel dommage… Là, à l'autre bout de la ruelle, détalaient synchroniquement Ianto et Gwen, portant chacun une arme d'étrange conception dans les bras. Ils parvinrent finalement à sa hauteur et se stoppèrent, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit tant ils avaient courut –courut à en perdre haleine et ce, rien que pour le sauver !-.

- Ca… ça va ? bafouilla Ianto à bout de souffle.

- Maintenant oui ! le réconforta Jack en lui donnant une légère tape dans l'épaule.

Il observa avec un certain intérêt l'arme qu'ils avaient tous deux apportée : canon raccourcis, fonctionnement électronique, chargeur intégré, le tout semblant visiblement très lourd.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un générateur d'I.E.M.

- I.E.M ?

- Oui, expliqua posément Gwen, on a remarqué par accident que les Revenants avaient une réceptivité très sensible aux ondes électromagnétiques.

- Par accident ? répéta Jack sceptique.

- Oui, d'ailleurs à ce sujet, intervint Ianto un tantinet embarrassé, il faudra acheter un nouveau four micro-onde pour le Hub.

Harkness garda le silence quelques minutes, et les dévisagea l'un et l'autre, les sourcils froncés, le front indéniablement plissé par la confusion et l'angoisse. Un nœud prenait progressivement forme dans son estomac, lui signalant là l'effet in escompté d'un très mauvais présage : dans quel état allait-il encore retrouver sa base ?

Il tâcha de faire abstraction de cette peur soudaine, de ce doute tapis dans les méandres de son âme et qui prenait possession de lui dès l'instant où il s'écartait un peu trop longuement de son QG et de ses subordonnés adorés.

- En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que si vous n'étiez pas intervenus, le gamin et moi aurions salement dégusté, il n'y…

Il s'interrompit à la mine ébahie de ses compagnons, remarquant alors un net étonnement dans leurs regards furtifs :

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il alors déstabilisé.

- Quel gamin ? s'écrièrent les deux autres.

- Et bien l'adolescent juste derrière m…

Il se stoppa net, constatant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans son dos. Il jeta de rapides coups d'œil dans les coins d'ombre de l'étroite ruelle, regarda par-dessus les poubelles sans rien distinguer, personne, aucune présence. Impossible que le jeune homme se soit enfuit, il l'aurait immédiatement entendu ou aperçu, l'impasse étant relativement étriquée.

- Comment est-ce que…, murmura-t-il éperdu.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol, à l'endroit où se tenait l'adolescent quelques secondes plus tôt, et rencontrèrent l'éclat étincelant d'une montre dorée, début XXième sans doute, ronde et parcourue à sa surface de dessin mystiques et de gravures géométriques…

- Un problème ? s'enquit Ianto face au trouble quelque peu inquiétant de son supérieur.

- Non… non rien…, souffla l'autre en ramassant précautionneusement l'objet. Savez-vous où stationne notre bon Docteur ?

- Tu parles du Dark Doctor ?

- Oui, il est vrai qu'ils sont plusieurs maintenant, grommela-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On ne sait pas exactement, objecta la jeune femme. Mais d'après nos analyses, il y a un nombre conséquent de fantômes, enfin de « Soldats Revenants » au Parlement, notamment à hauteur de la Clock Tower.

- Super, soupira Jack en rangeant l'étrange montre dans une poche intérieure. Allons faire un tour du côté de Big Ben !

* * *

- Docteur, réveillez-vous ! paniqua Rose en le secouant follement par ses vêtements.

Les Revenants, comme on les appelait à Londres, se rapprochaient dangereusement. Ces valeureux guerriers qui avaient ardemment combattus pour sauver l'Univers et la Création –et en particulier l'espèce humaine- se voyaient contraints en cette nuit terrible et tragique, d'agir à l'encontre de leurs idéaux, de bafouer leurs convictions, impuissants, témoins de la déchéance de leur espèce jadis prospère et si fière, leur volonté et leur pensée réduites à néant, esclaves et soumis bien malgré eux au pouvoir d'un être démoniaque et sans scrupule.

- Docteur…

Ils s'abattirent sur eux avec voracité, tels des rapaces, des prédateurs dominés par un instinct primaire et irrépressible de destruction. Rose se jeta sur le torse du Gallifréen, espérant lui offrir en cet instant fatidique, la mince protection de sa personne, interposant ainsi son corps à l'encontre de leurs griffes acérées…

- Docteur, je vous en prie…, susurra-t-elle les mâchoires serrées, les yeux clos, se préparant d'ores et déjà au pire.

Le Docteur sursauta, revenant à lui suite à cet appel à l'aide totalement désespéré. Il ouvrit les yeux, prenant brièvement conscience de l'extrême gravité de la situation, puis il se redressa d'un bond, et, tandis que les soldats déchus s'apprêtaient à les réduire en charpies, il s'écria d'une voix forte et sévère :

- Stop !

Les esprits semi matériels s'immobilisèrent de suite, fixes et silencieux devant la plus Haute Instance, cette Autorité Suprême capable encore de dominer le cœur de tout être pensant, la voix du dernier représentant de leur espèce, celle du Prince du Temps…

Le Docteur les contempla également sans rien dire, la gorge nouée, les larmes chaudes de honte naissant au coin de ses yeux. Oh oui, il avait tellement honte. Honte de lui-même, honte de ce que les autres relateraient sur son peuple devenu sanguinaire, honte de ne rien distinguer d'autre dans leur regard que le vide, l'absence totale de lucidité, leurs yeux fixes et ravagés par l'éternité morbide de l'au-delà…

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rose sans se décrocher de son cou, confuse devant leur inertie de marbre.

- Je connais ces hommes, souffla-t-il la voix emprunte de chagrin et de nostalgie.

Oh oui, il les connaissait si bien… Tout un flot de souvenirs intenses lui revint en mémoire. Des rires, des pleurs de gamins, des farces à l'université, des voyages catastrophiques dans leurs premiers Tardis, leurs femmes, leurs familles, les banquets annuels, leurs enfants et les siens jouant ensemble dans la même école, puis la guerre, le combat final, leur mort fatale…

- Jamais ils n'auraient été capables de tuer des humains de sang froid, reprit-il tâchant de contrôler ses émotions, jamais ils n'auraient fait preuve d'une telle agressivité, d'une telle violence. Jamais ils n'auraient pu… Ils hésitaient même à éradiquer les Daleks sur le champ de bataille, bien trop sensibles et bien trop accablés par le remords et la culpabilité.

Il serra les dents, les cœurs ravagés par une douleur aiguë, la colère fouettant son sang bouillonnant de rage, humilié au nom de son espèce pour les ignominies commises tout au long de cette nuit.

- Il faut que cela cesse, vociféra-t-il en se relevant.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Au Big Ben.

- Quoi ? Comment savez-vous que…

- Je peux sentir sa présence Rose,… ma présence, annonça-t-il en avançant d'un pas franc et décidé. Je serais même capable de vous dire ce à quoi le Dark Doctor pense très précisément en cet instant.

- Et a quoi pense-t-il ?

Il se stoppa dans son élan et se retourna lentement vers elle, la mine assombrie. Il lui saisit doucement la main, la serra tendrement, -un moment de répit avant la tempête finale- les yeux baissés vers ses adorables converses bleues, puis, sans prévenir, il l'entraîna dans un sprint digne de ce nom en direction de la Clock Tower.


	19. Chapter 19

**La tension monte inexorablement, vous mets la pression, comprime votre pauvre petit cœur trépignant d'impatience…. Héhé je sais, c'est cruel ce que je fais là. Bon, bon, bon… Je vous laisse découvrir cette fic au révélations un tant soit peu intéressantes. **

**Music : ****The Futur Kind, Murray Gold.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Le Docteur et Rose parvinrent, après trente minutes de course frénétique à travers toute Londres, au pied du Parlement, complètement essoufflés, exténués par l'effort, le sang fouettant en cadence leurs artères bombées. Ils inspirèrent plusieurs fois de suite, tâchant de récupérer un rythme respiratoire normal, puis, tandis que l'extraterrestre grimaçait suite au sang qui ne cessait couler de sa blessure, la jeune femme remarqua, inquiète :

- Vous devriez me laisser regarder…

Elle leva fébrilement les doigts vers son arcade ouverte, mais le Gallifréen se recula vivement en arrière, lâchant un faible hoquet d'effroi, apeuré.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ! se frustra-t-elle alors, les poings sur les hanches.

- Peut-être pas, mais vous savez à quel point il est douillet ! se moqua Harkness dans leur dos.

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent simultanément et découvrirent la personne du Capitaine, toujours en pleine forme, un sourire colgate illuminant ses traits d'autant plus charismatiques, accompagné comme à l'habituelle de ses deux acolytes terriens –dont les coups d'œil affolés vers le ciel et l'expression tendue trahissait sans mal leur angoisse profonde vis-à-vis des nombreux Revenants ravissant au dessus de leurs têtes- et tenant bien fermement entre ses mains une arme de conception étrange…

- Un générateur d'impulsion électromagnétique, reconnut alors le Docteur incollable.

- Jack ! s'exclama Rose, une lueur complice pétillant de plus belle dans l'éclat si adorable de ses yeux chocolat.

Elle lui sauta au cou, puis se recula et l'analysa des pieds à la tête, légèrement troublée :

- Pas une seule égratignure ! Mais enfin comment avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai la peau dure, se contenta de répondre fièrement le Capitaine.

- Kate n'est pas avec vous ? l'interrogea alors gravement le Docteur.

Les sourires disparurent et chacun réalisa alors l'absence de la jeune DJ aux manies si déstabilisantes.

- J'imaginais qu'elle serait avec vous…, objecta sombrement Harkness.

Un silence pour le moins sinistre s'installa parmi le petit groupe et chacun s'observa en biais, ne sachant que dire. Qu'était-il donc advenu de la jeune femme au caractère intenable ?

- Elle est restée bloquée dans la _Surprise_…, comprit soudain le Docteur en se remémorant l'intégralité du crash.

- Peu avant de quitter Torchwood, on a suivit par satellite l'impact du vaisseau, intervint tristement Gwen. Il s'est écrasé sur Chiswick et d'après nos capteurs, il y a eu une libération phénoménale d'énergie l'instant d'une seconde, témoignant alors d'une…

- Explosion, compléta le Gallifréen horrifié.

Tout d'abord il n'eut aucune réaction, assimilant difficilement l'information. Puis, tandis qu'il réalisait le réel sens de ce constat quelque peu morbide, il se recula d'un pas, manquant de s'écrouler, secoué et accablé par la nouvelle. Ses yeux errèrent lentement de Rose à Jack, puis de Gwen à Ianto, avant de se perdre dans le vide, ce vide froid et solitaire, cet espace noir et flou où chacun des moments passés en compagnie de la jeune femme excentrique défilèrent par suite de flashs douloureux devant ses yeux éperdus.

- Je l'ai tuée…, balbutia-t-il la voix brisée.

Kate Wilson, cette jeune femme pleine de fougue qui captivait sa vie d'humour et de comédie de situation, dont le caprice le plus puéril était de rendre fou le pauvre Gallifréen déjà tant torturé. Cependant, malgré son caractère parfois fatal, le Docteur avait finalement été conquis par l'idée qu'elle pouvait rester indéfiniment à bord du Tardis -du moins aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait- s'engageant alors dans ses aventures en tant que véritable compagne… Ses sourires espiègles, ses gamineries, ses plaisanteries de mauvais goût, son parfum si semblable à celui de Rose -et qui le faisait frémir de souvenirs-… Sa présence euphorique, sa compagnie drôlesse, son soutien moral, sa confiance : tout cela avait disparu à bord du vaisseau qu'il avait crashé, oui cette détestable et si mauvaise _Surprise_.

- Je…

Il n'eut guère le temps d'achever sa phrase car crissement strident de pneu résonna à l'autre bout de la rue, révélant une voiture bleu qui freina in extremis au milieu de la route, avant de s'envoler dans un dérapage visiblement incontrôlé, et de s'arrêter impeccablement à leur hauteur, parfaitement aligné le long du trottoir.

- Quoi ??? s'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Did you miss me ? sourit Kate en ouvrant la portière.

Ils la contemplèrent un long instant sans rien dire, ahuris il est vrai de constater qu'elle était toujours en vie, pleine d'énergie et prête à rivaliser avec n'importe quoi juste pour le plaisir de torturer un peu plus son Gallifréen déjanté.

- Vous êtes en retard ! Comme d'habitude ! grogna alors ce dernier faussement offusqué.

Chacun de ses compagnons présents lui jeta un regard suspicieux, loin d'être dupés par ce revirement brusque d'émotion. Pourquoi donc agissait-il de la sorte ? Et bien, d'une part, le Docteur se sentait lésé d'avoir été ainsi en proie au chagrin de la perdre à nouveau, d'autre part il ne désirait pas réellement lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Je vous signale que votre planète est sur le point de se soumettre à un tyran sanguinaire et que mon peuple subit l'esclavage sous forme spectrale ! Donc, sans vouloir vous alarmer, il serait judicieux d'agir au plus vite !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et descendit de la voiture, boitant légèrement suite au choc du crash. En effet, la jeune femme n'avait pas la chance d'être immortelle tout le comme le Capitaine, et l'on notera également que, contrairement à Rose, aucun Gallifréen bien attentionné n'avait daigné de lui offrir l'étreinte de ses bras pour amortir la chute…

- Etes-vous blessée ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement à la vue du sang recouvrant la totalité de sa jambe gauche.

- Trois fois rien, mentit Kate un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Une égratignure… Bon, c'est bien beau de dire qu'il faut se dépêcher, mais peut-être pourriez-vous montrer l'exemple en vous remuant le premier ? Fainéant !

- Parfait, si vous me prenez sur ce ton : Allons-y !

D'un mouvement rapide, il tendit son tournevis sonique et déverrouilla en un clin d'œil l'entrée de la Clock Tower. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, soumises à la toute puissance de ses pouvoirs quasi divins, offrant alors au petit groupe l'accès direct aux escaliers incommensurables menant au célèbre Big Ben.

Jack, Rose, Gwen et Ianto hochèrent la tête, satisfaits en somme de retrouver l'assurance légendaire de leur Time Lord fétiche, puis, sur un commun accord, ils s'élancèrent sans réfléchir, bravant les milles et uns dangers que renfermaient cette antres, se préparant d'ores et déjà à combattre l'impossible.

Le Docteur sourit, fier de ses Enfants du Temps, puis tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à les suivre, une mains hargneuse l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le tira en arrière :

- Minute papillon, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

- Quoi encore ? soupira le Gallifréen sur le ton désobligeant qu'ont les gamins sous les recommandations exagérées de leur parents.

- J'ai réfléchis !

- C'est votre réplique on dirait…, grommela-t-il en sautillant sur place, impatient de rejoindre son équipe.

- C'est presque aussi stupide que « Allons-y ! » !

- Hey !

- Les Seigneurs du Temps… ils constituent une espèce bien définie, pas vrai ?

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça… Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous demander ce que vous traficotiez avec le Capitaine Harkness dans le Hub pendant une trop longue demie heure !

- Répondez ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? l'interrogea-t-il conscient qu'elle découvrirait bientôt le secret de ses origines.

- Avaient-il des rapports avec les humains ?

- Vous insinuez des relations amoureuses ?

- A votre avis ! ragea-t-elle agacé par sa pudeur excessive -et presque charismatique soi dit en passant-.

- A mon avis ? On devrait les rejoindre ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils l'affrontent seuls…

Kate croisa les bras et se posta devant la porte, bien décidée à lui barrer la route. Le Docteur soupira, et déclara –non sans lever les yeux au ciel- :

- C'était formellement interdit.

- Pourquoi donc ? insista-t-elle curieuse jusqu'au bout des ongles.

- Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se mélanger, exposa-t-il rapidement. Ils préféraient rester « purs », considérant que le sang humain dans leurs gènes influencerait leurs choix…

- Etiez-vous d'accord avec cette politique ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Après tout, il n'était pas particulièrement bien placé pour répondre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il la toisa durement du regard, l'analysa avec une intensité rare et ardente, tâchant de déceler au fond de ses yeux turquoise la raison d'une curiosité si inflexible, tentant vainement de comprendre l'origine de cette familiarité constante qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il prenait réellement le temps de la considérer…

- Les êtres humains sont capables de choses horribles, répliqua-t-il finalement. Combinez ça avec tout le potentiel d'un Seigneur du Temps et vous êtes certaine d'obtenir la fin de l'Univers !

Il leva lentement les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant l'instant de quelques secondes les milliers de Time Lords survolant la Tour, et murmura -un murmure inaudible que Kate parvint malgré tout à saisir- :

- Comme c'est justement le cas en cet instant…

- Je vois, aboutit-elle finalement en suivant son regard.

- Que voyez-vous ? se ressaisit-il en la sondant à nouveau de ses yeux perçants.

- Oh, trois fois rien. Je me revoyais en cours de mythologie à l'université. Histoire de l'art vous savez… ça parle pas mal de mythologie. Enfin bref. Toujours est-il que les Dieux de l'Antiquité n'étaient pas du genre à fricoter avec les humains. Toutefois, il arrivait de temps en temps qu'un dieu tombe éperdument amoureux d'une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal sur Terre, et là… on était sûr à 99% que le petit être qui résulterait de cette union serait un Héros, un véritable Héros au pouvoir divin mais à l'âme résolument sensible, un de ceux qui combattent les monstres mythiques, sauve les populations en péril, et passe sa vie à courir, toujours en compagnie de jeunes demoiselle passionnées…

- Docteur !

C'était Rose, dont la voix paniquée résonnait en écho dans les longs escaliers menant au clocher de la Clock Tower.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, s'agita nerveusement l'extraterrestre.

Il ne lui laissa guère le temps de conclure, lui saisit la main et l'entraîna rapidement –sans prendre en considération sa blessure à la jambe- à la poursuite de tous leurs compagnons. Ils parvinrent, après plus d'une centaine de marches, à retrouver la fine équipe, toutefois, ils se figèrent d'effroi à la vue d'un autre fantôme du passé présent parmi eux…

- Maître…, souffla le Docteur désappointé.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aller, le dernier chapitre avant le combat tant attendu, the final fight. De beaux discours, toujours un peu plus de révélations sur notre Gallifréen préféré et puis... et puis vous n'avez qu'à lire pour juger, je ne vais pas tout vous dire quand même. Tout est centré sur le Docteur, mais d'ici peu Rose reviendra en tête de notre histoire ! Et pour ceux qui ont lu PREMONITION (Chapitre 10), ils devraient deviner de quoi je parle... **

**Music : The Darkness Approaches (Doctor Who Unrealesed Music Album)**

**Bonne lecture :**

- Maître…, souffla le Docteur désappointé.

- Hello ! sourit ce dernier, -moqueur comme à son habitude-.

L'adepte des tambours leva son tournevis laser à l'encontre du petit groupe, prêt à réduire ces derniers en poussière…

- Non ! hurla le Docteur en postant en première ligne et en braquant lui aussi son arme sonique. Non, arrêtez !

- Et pourquoi arrêterai-je ?

- Vous savez pertinemment ce qu'il se trame là dehors et vous savez que c'est mal !

- Conquérir la planète et assiéger l'Univers ? J'admets que cette idée m'a souvent traversé l'esprit ces temps-ci…

- Je parle de l'armée des Seigneurs du Temps, celle qui est morte dans la Cascade de la Méduse lors de la bataille finale ! Acceptez-vous réellement sans rechigne de voir tous nos frères obéirent tels des esclaves à un dictateur en puissance ?

Le Maître esquissa une grimace de réflexion, accordant un point à son rival. En effet, malgré sa perfidie sans borne, notre méchant favori avait un penchant pour le patriotisme, et rien au monde ne lui ferait oublier qu'il était Time Lord avant toute chose. Contempler son peuple jadis si fier et si libre réduit à une armada de zombies ne l'enchantait guère…

- Maître je vous en conjure, aidez-nous à le stopper ! insista alors le pauvre Docteur désemparé.

- Voyons, voyons réfléchissons…, ricana l'autre faussement compatissant. Devrais-je venir en aide à celui qui est responsable de ma mort, ou bien continuer de servir celui qui m'a sorti de ma cellule ?

Le Gallifréen l'observa sans un mot, espérant de tout cœur que cette touche d'ironie cachait véritablement l'intelligence et le bon sens qu'il incarnait autrefois. Après tout, le Maître était bel et bien un homme d'honneur -un tant soit peu mégalo soit dit en passant- mais il pouvait aussi faire preuve d'humanité quand l'envie lui prenait, et plus particulièrement quand la situation tournait réellement à la catastrophe.

- Rah, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! tempêta-t-il alors en détournant le regard de ses yeux suppliant. J'ai choisi mon camp, et sans vouloir vous navrer : ce n'est pas le vôtre !

Sur ce, il envoya une décharge laser que le Docteur évita de justesse, se jetant sur la gauche. Il répliqua par une onde sonique de fréquence élevée ce qui eut pour conséquence de propulser le Maître en arrière… Il percuta de plein l'une des poutres porteuse qui fit vibrer de plus belle l'un des carillons au-dessus de leurs têtes. Chacun se boucha les oreilles l'instant de quelques secondes, puis, tandis que les vibrations sonores se faisaient plus supportables pour l'ouïe humaine, le Docteur aboya d'une voix claire et forte :

- Courez !

Et comme pour montrer l'exemple, il saisit bien fermement la main de Rose pour l'entraîner vers un couloir ascendant, Kate sur leurs talons. Il se stoppa toutefois dans sa course infernale, remarquant que le Capitaine et son équipe demeuraient à leur position.

- Partez devant ! ordonna alors Jack. Mon équipe et moi, on s'occupe de celui-là !

Sur ce, ces subordonnés sortirent de sous leur veste tout l'arsenal prévu à cet effet, c'est-à-dire un couteau de chasse particulièrement bien aiguisé et un neuf millimètres chargé et prêt à faire feu. Certes, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel, ne disait-on pas par chez nous que « c'était mieux que rien »?

Le Docteur délaissa ses deux compagnes le temps de quelques secondes puis exécuta plusieurs pas en arrière, contemplant silencieusement le Capitaine de ses yeux sombres et embrasés. Harkness soutint son regard avec toute la fierté et la solennité dont il pouvait faire preuve dans l'acte d'une telle tragédie. Le mutisme était de plomb. Personne ne put dire avec exactitude quels sentiments traversèrent alors les deux hommes et cet instant de crise. Une sorte de fraternité, de solidarité qui coulait profondément dans leur sang de soldats, de combattants libres qui n'avaient nulle crainte à se dresser ensemble face au front impitoyable.

- Merci, témoigna alors le Docteur en lui tendant la main.

- Bonne chance, acquiesça Harkness en lui rendant chaleureusement sa poigne.

Il lui glissa par ce geste d'honneur et d'humanité, la montre que le gamin avait abandonnée une heure plus tôt. Le Gallifréen fronça les sourcils, troublé, puis hocha imperceptiblement la tête, rejoignant finalement ses deux compagnes. Il s'éclipsa rapidement de l'horlogerie pour un niveau plus élevé encore…

La Maître revint à l'assaut, flottant miraculeusement dans les airs le temps de quelques secondes, avant d'atterrir avec grâce au sol, face au Capitaine. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, trop proches, beaucoup trop proches. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues minutes, cruels et assoiffés de violence jusqu'au plus profond de leur chair, leurs muscles raidis par l'attente du combat, la tension croissant à un rythme exponentielle entre ces deux êtres consumés par une forte pulsion vengeresse.

- Je n'ai pas oublié tous ces mois de torture à bord du Valliant, signala sombrement Jack, la voix noire de menaces.

- Moi non ! railla alors le Maître un sourire rageur aux lèvres. Comment aurais-je pu oublier un loisir aussi divertissant que celui-ci : vous entendre agoniser et mourir à longueur de journée ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Remarquez, ajouta-t-il d'un ton nettement plus sinistre, je doute que vos amis soient dotés du même type de capacité…

- Vous ne…

- Préparez-vous au pire !

* * *

- Amenez-moi au pieds de cette Tour tous les humains physiquement aptes à œuvrer pour l'effigie de ma suprématie et supprimez sans pitié tous ceux qui tenteraient de s'y opposer ou qui seraient dans l'incapacité de me servir faute d'être trop faible ou trop incompétent ! Détruisez tous les bâtiments politiques, renversez chaque gouvernement, menez cette population au chaos, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse alors se soumettre qu'à moi et à moi seul ! Voilà trop longtemps que je sauve cette planète, j'estime que l'heure est à présent venue de demander qu'on me rende enfin la monnaie de ma pièce ! Je veux les entendre prier mon nom, je veux qu'ils me vénèrent tous autant qu'ils sont, qu'ils m'acclament comme le Dieu que j'ai gagné le droit d'être ! Exécution !

- Non ! éclata alors furieusement une voix dans son dos.

Le Dark Doctor se raidit à l'écho de cet appel sévère qui fit vibrer l'air de son Autorité Suprême. Les soldats fantômes s'immobilisèrent dans les airs, fixant de leurs yeux vides et inconscients l'Elu qui avait parlé, le seul être encore capable de contrefaire tout le mal déjà commis, les ravages et la destruction qui hantaient les rues de Londres et du monde…

Le Dark Doctor se retourna lentement vers le nouvel arrivant et enragea de constater qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement du véritable Docteur.

- Non ? s'étrangla-t-il mauvais.

- Non, répéta le Gallifréen implacable.

Il fit face aux spectres et leur annonça d'un ton dynamique et sans appel :

- Cet homme est un imposteur ! Il vous manipule depuis le début sans jamais se soucier de votre consentement. A partir de cet instant et pour toujours, je vous ordonne de ne plus vous attaquer aux humains et de m'obéir sans vous soumettre à ce dictateur ! Je suis et je reste à jamais l'Unique Prince du Temps…

- Outrage ! Menteur ! Infamie ! vociféra alors l'autre en marchant d'un pas furibond à son encontre. De quel droit oses-tu te prétendre porteur de ce Titre, toi qui n'as jamais rien tenté pour le conserver ! Hein ? De quel droit ?

Le Docteur ne répondit rien, et le toisa durement, blessé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même par cette triste vérité. L'excentrique n'en avait pourtant pas terminé, et le jugea de haut, tournant impitoyablement autour de sa personne, tel un fauve sur le point de passer à l'offensive, un prédateur à l'appétit féroce et assoiffé de sang.

- Oui, tu ne mérites rien, absolument rien ! Tu n'as jamais revendiqué ton titre de Prince du Temps, ton pouvoir, bref ton droit à la vie ! Tu ne t'es jamais révolté à l'idée qu'on te l'avait retiré à cause de cette « anomalie génétique ». Tu n'as jamais riposté sous les insultes qu'on te jetait au visage ! Tu n'as jamais rien dit suite aux vilenies honteuses qu'on t'infligeait à longueur de journée ! As-tu réellement expliqué à tes amis pourquoi tu ne parlais jamais de ton passé ? Hein ? Savent-ils que tu as vécu ton enfance seul, à l'écart de tes frères ? Leur as-tu donné la raison pour laquelle on t'écartait des Grands Concours ? La raison pour laquelle on te refusa le Galliprice ? Ah ! Tu as été lâche toute ta vie, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de te défendre toi-même, toi et ta propre cause : ta condition «d'impur ». Non, tu as fuis, comme toujours… tu passes ta vie à fuir ! Tu ne mérites en aucun cas de recevoir le Titre de Prince du Temps et de commander cette armée !

Les deux hommes se contemplaient, redevenus soudainement immobiles, dans un silence tendu, électrique, tant et si puissant que le monde entier sembla se figer tandis qu'ils se défiaient sauvagement du regard. Si le Docteur possédait le don pour trouver les mots justes -ces mots capables de gonfler le cœur des hommes d'honneur et de courage- le Dark Doctor n'en était pas moins abominable pour ravager les espoirs et les idéaux propre à chacun, et à meilleure raison : ceux du dernier Time Lord, son exact opposé.

- Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire, annonça calmement le Docteur d'une voix dure définissant également un cercle autour de l'interpellé. Je sais que tu te sens seul. Seul et terriblement frustré. Tu te dis que la vie ne t'a jamais rien apporté d'autre que malheur et souffrance. Tu te dis que tu finiras tôt ou tard par disparaître, emportant alors le souvenir de ton espèce dans ta tombe. Car, avoue-le, malgré l'enfance difficile que tu as endurée, malgré les moqueries et les scandales, tu t'es toujours considéré comme un véritable Seigneur du Temps, le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Tu te sens seul, sans racines, sans personne de suffisamment brillant avec qui tu pourrais converser pendant des heures de paradoxes temporels et d'énigmes universelles, sans personne pour reconnaître véritablement toute l'étendue de ton génie, condamné à ne jamais revoir la beauté incomparable de Gallifrey. Tu erres sans but, parcourant l'Univers histoire de t'occuper l'esprit, enviant les humains qui, malgré leurs petits problèmes insignifiants, trouvent la force de résister au désespoir, désespoir dans lequel tu t'es noyé depuis fort longtemps… Ces humains qui vivent en communauté et qui ne se retrouveront jamais seuls comme nous le sommes tous deux aujourd'hui.

Rose et Kate, qui assistaient sans mot dire à cette scène d'aveux tragiques, comprirent avec amertume que le Docteur discourait pour lui-même, révélant au grand jour les maux si douloureux qui pesaient sur ses coeurs, confrontant cette déplorable réalité –sa déplorable réalité- à son opposé. Sa voix était dure, mais brisée par le chagrin, des larmes de colère et de souffrance naissaient au coin ses yeux nostalgiques, blessé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, torturé à l'idée devoir enfin admettre ce qu'il ressentait véritablement…

- Et toi, que fais-tu pour parer à cette solitude ? Tu rappelles les fantômes de nos frères et nos sœurs parmi nous ? Regarde-les ! s'écria-t-il en tendant vivement les bras vers le ciel de feu. Ne trouves-tu pas qu'ils ont suffisamment souffert ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils devraient avoir droit à la paix ? REGARDE-LES ! hurla-t-il de plus belle pour appuyer son autorité et sa détresse. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils sont de véritables Seigneurs du Temps ? Crois-tu vraiment que leurs fantômes remplaceront les êtres chers que nous avons jadis perdus ? Qui oses-tu prétendre être pour décider de les renvoyer au combat après leur échec total et leur mort ? Qui ? Hein, qui ? Tu devrais étouffer de honte ! Oui, ils sont morts, ils sont tous morts et rien, absolument rien, ne pourra un jour les faire revenir parmi nous, certainement pas toi !

Il le dévisagea cruellement, reprenant son souffle, et conclut d'une voix noire :

- Voilà bien longtemps que j'ai compris la leçon, mais toi… Tu es lâche, oh oui tellement lâche… Tu refuses d'admettre la vérité, tu fuis, incapable d'affronter ce drame, cette réalité, incapable d'accepter que tu es définitivement le dernier Gallifréen de tous les Temps…

Le ton était dur, sévère et autoritaire. Rien ni personne n'aurait relevé la tête sous ces accusations plus que gravissimes, rien ni personne n'aurait osé riposter, ne se serait révolté face à cette Instance Suprême, cette leçon exemplaire de morale et de sagesse. Rien ni personne n'aurait risqué de se soulever face au Docteur si intransigeant, au dernier Seigneur du Temps… Rien ni personne, sauf peut-être lui-même :

- Que compte-tu faire ? s'époumona alors l'autre à deux centimètres de son visage. M'arrêter ? Me tuer ?

- Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour leur rendre leur liberté.

- Ah ! Viens te battre dans ce cas ! Viens récupérer le droit de commander cette armée !

Le Docteur l'observa gravement, tâchant de déceler le piège de cet affrontement, puis il hocha finalement la tête. Chacun des deux Seigneurs se démunit respectivement de ses armes, se préparant silencieusement à un duel loyal et sans appel. Le Docteur conte lui-même… voilà qui glaçait le sang. En effet, ce n'était pas n'importe quel combat qui se livrait là, mais bel et bien SON combat. Un tournant de sa vie… Son existence dépendait indéniablement de l'issue sombre de cette bataille.

Le Docteur revint vers Rose, cherchant dans ses yeux tristes la force de vaincre, la volonté de persister. Elle l'avait déjà plus d'une fois sauvé du chaos de son âme, peut-être qu'en croyant suffisamment en elle, en se battant secrètement en son nom, il parviendrait à éliminer son démon… Il sortit le Titre, le TIme TRaveler Exterminator -l'unique arme capable de l'éradiquer de la surface de cette planète- et lui déposa méticuleusement dans les mains, serrant ses doigts glacé d'angoisse au cœur de sa paume chaude et douce.

- Si je ne parviens pas à le stopper, ce sera à vous de l'éliminer. Attention, il n'y a qu'une seule décharge…

- Docteur je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre et scella ses lèvres d'un index grave et sévère, peu désireux d'entendre ses doux aveux, oui ces aveux même qui l'avaient brisé en Norvège et qui risquaient une fois de plus de fragiliser son ardeur et sa volonté de vaincre…

- Je compte sur vous, souffla-t-il alors en laissant glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue.

Ils se contemplèrent longuement sans mot dire, les mots ne pouvant exprimer avec exactitude ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant de crise, ce doux frisson qui torturait leur corps respectif, cette passion secrète qui les consumaient tous deux de l'intérieur, leur occasionnant un martyre qu'ils endurait chaque jour sans jamais se plaindre.

Le Docteur posa alors les yeux sur Kate, cette jeune femme pleine de fougue –et pour qui la scène avait quelques aspects familiers- les cœurs en proie à… de la tristesse ? de la sympathie ? Une douleur sourde qui lui clouait l'âme ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il exactement ? Rose n'avait pas été la seule femme à l'avoir sauvé de la perdition, non, la jeune DJ en avait fait de même, à plusieurs reprises. Il hocha la tête, exprimant ainsi sa gratitude pour tout ce qu'elle avait accompli en son nom, que ce soit le trafic d'alcool ou bien les sorties au restaurant, la remerciant tout simplement d'avoir fait parti de sa vie.

Il se retourna vers le Dark Doctor, le toisa durement, la rage gagnant progressivement ses muscles raidis par l'attente.

- Il faut que cela cesse !

Et c'est ainsi que, sous les regards impartiales et sévères des spectres de l'au-delà et de deux jeunes femmes au cœur pressé par l'angoisse, que commença un combat épique et sans merci…


	21. Chapter 21

**Vous vouliez de l'émotion ? Du suspens ? De l'action ? De la peur ? Du doute ? Bref tout ce qui fait qu'on ne tient plus devant son ordinateur et que l'on hurle de frustration (pour plus de détails voyez avec Nadège^^). Je vous propose donc la suite, comme promis, une suite qui annoncera malheureusement la proche fin de l'histoire… niark niark niark. Pour ceux qui ont lu PREMONITION et bien il y a davantage de détails dans ce qui vient que dans le Chapitre 10, vous vous en rendrez bien compte de toute façon. Scène violentes interdites aux moins de 12ans. **

**Musique : All the strange, strange creatures… Murray Gold**

**Bonne lecture ! **

- Préparez-vous au pire !

Jack craignait à présent pour la vie de ses amis. S'il échouait, possible que son équipe ne survivrait pas au si terrible –et si teigneux- Maître… Les deux hommes étaient proches, si proches l'un de l'autre, tant et si bien leurs souffles saccadés effleuraient leurs visages couverts de sueurs et crispés par le mépris qu'ils se portaient réciproquement.

Le Capitaine ne pouvait prendre le risque de le laisser gagner l'avantage en attaquant le premier, non… Il entama la seule action qu'il croyait judicieuse pour le mettre chaos du premier coup : il prit un rapide élan vers l'arrière, puis, bombant légèrement le torse, il visa attentivement le nez, avant de projeter sans hésitation sa tête contre la sienne.

- Arrrgggh ! geignit le Maître en se reculant d'un bond, le visage ensanglanté suite au coup.

Il ne se laissa pas dominer pour autant et, brandissant son tournevis laser dans les airs, il déploya une décharge mortelle à l'encontre du Capitaine, un flux concentré de particules ioniques qui vint le percuter de plein fouet et le propulser sur le cadran de Big Ben, cette merveilleuse horloge qui se fissura sous le choc…

* * *

Les deux Docteurs s'affrontaient dans un duel sans merci… L'un attrapa l'autre par le cou et le catapulta contre un mur. Le second envoya un coude sévère dans l'abdomen de son assaillant et parvint à se dégager de son emprise pour mieux le frapper au visage. Il reçut toutefois pour son audace genou un barbare dans les côtes, coup fatal qui le priva de son souffle l'instant de quelques secondes. Il se plia en deux, incapable d'inspirer, devenant alors une proie extrêmement facile pour son adversaire, facile à tel point que son double ne tarda pas à profiter de cet instant.

Il le saisit par sa tignasse ébouriffée, puis, sans prendre le temps de calculer son point de frappe le plus brutal, il le cogna d'un poing extrêmement puissant dans la mâchoire, lui occasionnant la perte immédiate de deux dents et une douleur sourde qui le secoua des pieds à la tête, tant et si bien qu'il exécuta un tour sur lui-même sous la force du choc, avant de s'écraser face contre terre, à demi sonné.

Toutefois, tandis que son ennemi prenait parti de sa position dominante pour l'écraser à nouveau de ses coups, il roula sur lui-même, propulsant ses pieds joints dans les jambes du second Docteur, qui perdit lui aussi l'équilibre. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour se redresser et récupérer sa garde.

Tous les deux en sueur, le col ouvert, les membres raidis par l'effort du combat, portant même costume et même converses, même blessures et habités par une même hargne noire et sans scrupule, rien, absolument rien ne pouvait les distinguer l'un de l'autre.

- Lequel est-ce ? s'affola Rose devant ce spectacle pour le moins barbare.

- Aucune idée, je vote blanc ! déclara Kate en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête.

* * *

Jack grogna, somnolent, persuadé qu'il venait de passer sous un train -ou du moins un phénomène qui s'en rapprochait étrangement- et que par conséquent, il lui faudrait une bonne semaine pour s'en remettre.

Mais voilà le problème : il était loin –très très loin- d'avoir une semaine à disposition !

- Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! se moqua le Maître tout jovial. Ouch !

Il grimaça alors sous l'effet douloureux de son nez cassé. Imbécile ! Il méritait de payer ! Rageur, il tendit son tournevis laser en direction du cadran fissuré de Big Ben et exerça une pression constante et cuisante sur l'horloge, tant et si bien que, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, les trop nombreuses failles s'élargirent au point de recouvrir l'ensemble de l'armature. Le tout vola en milliers d'éclats, éclats qui se propulsèrent à une vitesse phénoménale dans la pièce et qui déchirèrent tout sur leur passage, notamment les minces vêtements de Gwen et Ianto… pour s'attaquer profondément à leur chair.

- Non ! s'époumona Jack.

* * *

L'un des deux Docteurs attrapa son adversaire par le col, et, soutenu par une force phénoménale, il parvint à le renverser au sol avant de prendre position sur son torse, l'empêchant ainsi de se mouvoir et de s'échapper.

Il le frappa sans cesse, balayant ce reflet si pitoyable, prêt à l'assommer, et si nécessaire à le tuer. Il saisit fermement son visage à deux mains et le tira vers lui au maximum, avant d'abattra la basse de son crâne contre le sol de roc. Il répéta ce geste sanguinaire une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième, écrasant avec sauvagerie l'arrière de sa tête déjà trop sanguinolente, sachant pertinemment qu'ilne survivrait pas bien longtemps à ce massacre

- STOP ! hurla Rose.

* * *

- Non ! s'époumona Jack à l'écoute des cris étouffés de ses compagnons.

Alarmé par leur détresse, il se releva d'un bond, un peu zigzagant il est vrai, et chargea le Maître impitoyable, ce Seigneur de Malheur qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à découper en fine rondelle la si vaillante équipe de Torchwood.

- Encore lui ! soupira-t-il à l'attaque désespérée du Capitaine.

Il leva sa baguette magique dans les airs, prêt à lui administrer une autre décharge ionique fatale, mais Harkness évita le tir de justesse, esquivant d'un bond sur le côté. Il parvint à s'approcher suffisamment de son adversaire pour le basculer sur le côté de la passerelle. La Maître perdit l'équilibre, et s'agrippa aux vêtements du Capitaine afin de ne pas s'enfoncer dans les rotors et les poulies géantes qui constituaient la complexe horlogerie de la Clock Tower, craignant de finir broyé sous l'action des divers mécanismes.

Malheureusement, victime de ce déséquilibre soudain qui entraîna une maladresse paniquée, il lâcha par mégarde son tournevis fétiche, se retrouvant seul et démuni face au Capitaine impitoyable…

* * *

- STOP ! hurla Rose.

Elle leva dans les airs un blaster chargé : le Titre, la seule arme capable de les éradiquer de cette planète. Les deux combattant s'immobilisèrent de suite, sans plus bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, de peur que la jeune femme n'appuie sur la gâchette. La moindre décharge de l'arme leur serait fatale, et aucun ne l'ignorait.

- Levez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Il obéirent sans broncher, s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et se redressèrent en silence, tels deux gamins querelleux soumis à la maîtresse d'école. Toutefois le mutisme ne dura pas longtemps car, là où certains voyaient un revirement soudain -et béni !- de situation, d'autres envisageaient d'ores et déjà d'en prendre avantage, raison pour laquelle l'un déclara d'un ton posé :

- Rose faîtes attention, vous pourriez blesser le bon Docteur.

- Ne l'écoutez pas Rose, éclata alors l'autre loin d'être dupe, il tente déjà d'avoir le beau rôle !

- Je comprends que vous ne pouvez vous fier à personne, mais s'il vous plaît, ne faîtes rien qui soit regrettable…

- Rose ! C'est moi, c'est bel et bien moi… Après tout ce temps passé ensembles vous devriez savoir faire la différence !

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

* * *

- Maintenant on va parler, enragea Jack en attrapant bien fermement le Maître par le col de sa veste.

Il le tira vivement en arrière, le ramenant sur la terre ferme que composait cette étroite passerelle, et lui décocha plusieurs poings, de nombreux revers, puis des coups de pieds dans le bas ventre, pour enchaîner sur un nouveau coup de tête implacable qui le propulsa face contre terre, assommé.

- Alors Maître ? Voulez-vous continuer cette danse ?

* * *

Rose les dévisagea l'un et l'autre, la gorge nouée, sans savoir lequel pourrait être son Docteur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Kate qui haussa les épaules, l'air désolée –sans pour autant l'aider dans son choix-. Bon sang, lequel était-ce ? Elle les contempla longuement, scruta leurs regards… un regard embrasé, une âme sage et pure qui brûlait depuis des siècles ! Comment faire la différence ? Comment choisir ?

- Rose… souvenez-vous du premier mot… le tout premier que je vous ai dit, dans ce sous-sol…

- « Courez ! » tempêta alors l'autre. Nous avons exactement les mêmes souvenirs ! Ne vous laissez pas amadouer par le passé ! Vous êtes plus intelligente que ça…

- Il a raison, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut l'écouter… Rose c'est moi.

* * *

Jack se pencha sur le Maître, un sourire mesquin et ravageur fleurissant sur ses lèvres fendues par le combat ardu. Il le secoua de gauche à droite, s'assurant de son inconscience totale, puis, fier comme un coq de cette victoire peu banale, il releva les yeux en direction de Ianto et Gwen avant de déclarer d'un ton tout à fait arrogant et magistral qui avait la particularité de faire fondre le cœur des jolies filles –et de quelques hommes- :

- Je vous l'avais dit que personne ne pouvait me résister !

Il reprit toutefois son sérieux à la vue de leurs quelques blessures, du sang tâchant progressivement leurs vêtements tailladés :

- Vous allez bien ?

- On arrive à te supporter tous les jours, alors on survivra probablement à ça, assura Gwen un sourire grimaçant à la douleur de ses nombreuses plaies.

Tout semblait au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, mais voilà, comme d'habitude, il eut un hic -car il n'était guère dans le style de l'auteur de cette fanfiction d'admettre ce genre de happy end-. Eh oui, malgré les sourires et autres plaisanteries puériles, il s'avérait que le Maître n'était pas tout à fait inconscient comme supposé par le Capitaine quelques minutes plus tôt…

- Attention ! hurla alors Ianto qui venait rendre compte de ce détail alarmant.

* * *

- Rose c'est moi…

- Non, c'est moi !

- Rose…

- Rose !!!

- Arrêtez ! sanglota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, l'esprit paniqué, son regard errant vainement d'un visage à l'autre… deux visages strictement identiques, deux êtres similaires en tout point. Elle eut beau chercher le détail, l'infime détail qui lui permettrait de reconnaître son compagnon d'autrefois, elle craignait à chaque fois de se tromper. Oui, la peur guidait sa réflexion, la peur et l'angoisse de l'attente, car si elle n'agissait pas immédiatement, possible que le Dark Doctor ne tourne cette situation à son avantage en s'emparant du Titre par un tour de passe-passe. Lequel était-ce ? Lui… oui lui ? Bon sang, ses bras lui semblaient de plomb tant ses muscles se crispaient de doute et d'affolement. Et si elle se trompait ? Que se passerait-il ? Qu'adviendrait-il de l'Univers, et surtout : qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ?

- Rose, je t'aime, s'exclama enfin le Docteur prêt à mourir le cœur libéré de ce fardeau si pesant.

- Non ! Ne le…

Et la jeune femme se décida enfin à tirer. La décharge dorée stria l'air et vint se planter en pleine poitrine de l'homme qui venait à peine d'entamer sa phrase. Il l'observa un court instant complètement désespéré, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de prononcer un mot ni même d'expirer son dernier soupir, la douleur et le choc pétrifiant littéralement tout son être. Il déglutit difficilement, puis s'effondra comme une pierre, face contre terre, sans aucun geste, sans plus respirer, désespérément immobile.

Mort, il était bel et bien mort et visiblement incapable de se régénérer, comme l'avait prédit l'Institut de Torchwood en élaborant cette arme ultime de destruction, le Time Traveler Extraminator…

Rose leva lentement les yeux vers le Docteur encore debout, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle n'avait pas commis une gaffe –l'erreur de sa vie en vérité-. Il la contempla intensément de ses grands yeux chocolat, sans rien dire, le regard embrasé, les lèvres entrouvertes, soufflé il est vrai par un tel acte de sauvagerie : un assassinat, ni plus ni moins…

- Docteur, c'est bien vous ? murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

* * *

- Attention ! hurla alors Ianto.

Trop tard… A peine le Capitaine se retourna-t-il pour parer un éventuel coup que le Maître l'étreignit fermement de ses bras d'acier et l'entraîna en arrière, vers le cadran à présent inexistant de Big Ben. Jack eut beau se débattre, il semblait évident que le Maître et ses pulsions suicidaires soient définitivement invincibles au moment où la fatalité sonnait à sa porte…

- NON ! hurlèrent simultanément Gwen et Ianto, témoins impuissants du drame qui se produisit sous leurs yeux : Harkness et le Maître basculèrent tous deux dans le vide, un vide de quatre-vingt seize mètres…

* * *

- Docteur, c'est bien vous ? murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas de suite, comme giflé, puis un sourire se dessina progressivement sur ses lèvres, un sourire cynique et mauvais, un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et jeta un regard amusé au corps inerte du Docteur qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Rose en saisissant son erreur.

- Mauvaise pioche petite idiote ! ricana l'homme.


	22. Chapter 22

**Voici la suite tant attendue. Je ne vous dis rien, vous verrez bien par vous-même. Merci à tout le monde, c'est toujours aussi sympa d'écrire et de voir que c'est apprécié. **

**"Dah...je suis tétanisée. Woh,  
combien de fois tu le tue ton  
Docteur dans tes histoires toi?"**

**Aussi souvent qu'il est possible de le faire revenir^^ ! **

**Music : ****The Doctor's theme | Song of freedom BBC Proms**

**Aller, bonne lecture ! (Des larmes à prévoir peut-être en fin de chapitre). **

Mort… Le Docteur était bel et bien mort… trépassé, tué, inanimé, exécuté, éradiqué de la surface de cette planète cruelle… planète pour laquelle il aurait vendue son âme, planète qu'il avait sauvée de mille et une façons différentes et qui le remerciait aujourd'hui de ses services par le meurtre le plus tragique qui soit : celui commis par la belle de ses cœurs, sa tendre et dévouée compagne.

- Non, marmonna Rose le souffle coupé,… non pas ça…

L'arme tomba de ses mains tremblantes et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit métallique et sinistre. Elle resta un long moment ainsi sans bouger, sans aucune réaction, plongée dans état semi catatonique, tétanisée devant cette terrible réalité : le Gallifréen n'était plus…

Le Dark Doctor -qui ne souciait guère plus de la perte de son rival que de sa coupe de cheveux- donnait dès lors de nouvelles directives à ses sbires spectrales, et en l'occurrence : l'ordre de tuer les deux femmes sans attendre.

Il eu beau cependant crier mille et une fois son nom et imposer sa mort de cette voix noire et hargneuse, Rose ne l'entendit pas, non. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler dans la seconde, exploser ou bien voler en poussière, elle ne l'aurait pas même remarqué. Son attention se focalisait entièrement sur le Docteur inanimé, cet homme à la foi sensible et dur comme le titane, cet être bouillonnant de sagesse et de fougue, cet extraterrestre doux et impulsif qui lui avait révélé les beautés et les horreurs de l'Univers, celui qui sacrifierait volontiers sa vie si cela pouvait sauver celle de millions d'autres, celui qu'elle avait tant aimé… celui qu'elle venait à l'instant de tuer.

- Non ! geignit-elle en tombant à genoux, le corps parcouru de spasmes.

Elle ne pouvait plus contrôler ses gestes, ses muscles endoloris par le chagrin refusaient de lui obéir. Elle rampa jusqu'à la dépouille du Docteur, misérable, le fardeau de la honte l'écrasant de plus belle, le chagrin épuisant chacune de ses forces, aspirant toute volonté à lutter, avançant pitoyablement sans oser le regarder, trop affaiblie moralement pour se relever sur ses deux jambes. Puis, une fois à sa hauteur, elle se laissa choir sur son torse immobile, incapable de retenir ses sanglots douloureux et désespérés.

- Je suis désolée Docteur, je suis tellement désolée… Argh… non…je… je… je…

Elle ne parvenait plus à parler, accablée par la culpabilité, étouffée par la honte et l'horreur de cet acte ignoble et dramatique. Quoi de plus dramatique et cruel que de tuer l'homme que vous aimiez ? C'était comme vous tuer vous-même… sa raison de vivre venait de s'envoler, son existence se finissait ici et maintenant, sur le cadavre de celui qui avait donné un sens à sa vie, tel un phare qui guidait ses espoirs, l'homme qu'elle s'était surprise à aimer de tout son être, celui-là même qu'elle venait à l'instant de sacrifier. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose à présent : la mort inévitable et fatale que lui réservait le Dark Doctor :

- Tuez-les ! Baptisez cette nouvelle planète avec leur sang !

On notera par ailleurs le comportement calme et serein de Kate qui, malgré le drame qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux, ne semblait pas plus préoccupée qu'il n'y paraissait par la mort du Docteur, du moins pas jusqu'à ce que les esclaves fantômes ne passent à nouveau à l'attaque. Nerveuse, elle s'approcha à grands pas du cadavre du Gallifréen –le vrai, le pur, le dur !- et s'agenouilla à proximité de sa tête, plissant les yeux, patientant silencieusement… « Quoi ? » me direz-vous. C'est une _Surprise_…

- Allez, souffla-t-elle sans le quitter du regard -un regard sévère et sage qu'on lui connaissait peu, mais un regard empli d'espoir-.

- J'ai changé d'avis ! s'écria alors le Dark Doctor toujours plus cynique. Je ne veux pas de ce monde, il est trop impur ! Détruisez-le dans son intégralité ! Plongez dans les océans, errez dans les failles sismiques, entre les plaques tectoniques et brisez ce vulgaire caillou de l'intérieur ! Aucun survivant ! Les humains ne connaîtront jamais la gloire de gouverner trois Galaxie et de perdurer jusqu'à la fin de l'Univers ! Ah ! Ce sera ma victoire !

Un battement de cil. Voilà le signe qu'elle attendait tant. Son torse se souleva lentement, puis se baissa à nouveau avec la même lenteur, témoignant d'une faible respiration. Kate sourit malicieusement, plongea deux doigts dans son cou et mesura son pouls. Il y avait bel et bien un pouls, rapide à première vue, mais peut-être n'était-ce là que la synchronisation accélérée de ses deux cœurs ?

- Rose…, souffla-t-il les yeux clos.

Rose… Le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ce doux prénom qui avait le don de le noyer dans la souffrance ou au contraire de le motiver suffisamment pour combattre les pires démon de cet Univers. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux dorés de la jeune femme éperdue qui releva lentement les yeux vers lui, muette, les larmes se déversant encore à flot sur son visage d'ange torturé.

Le Docteur souleva difficilement ses paupières et croisa son doux regard désespéré. Il s'écoula un temps infini tandis qu'ils se contemplaient l'un et l'autre dans un silence troublé, puis, toujours épris de cette même affection douce et protectrice, l'extraterrestre leva les doigts vers elle, avant d'essuyer du revers de la main les nombreuses perles d'eau chaudes qui cascadaient à flot sur ses joues rougies.

- Je suis là…, murmura-t-il de cette voix rassurante et sereine avant de serrer tendrement ses doigts glacés.

- Mais enfin comment… comment est-ce possible ?

- Kate ? appela-t-il alors loin d'être dupe par un tel miracle.

- Vous me remercierez plus tard ! déclara sournoisement la jeune femme dans un clin d'œil complice. A présent, que diriez-vous de sauver la planète ?

- Encore ? soupira-t-il faussement lassé. Quand aurai-je droit à mes vacances ? Arf laissez tomber. Aidez-moi plutôt à me relevez… aïe !

- Pas de quartier ! enchaîna le Dark Doctor sans remarquer le prodige qui se produisit dans son dos : la résurrection de son opposé.

- Hors de question ! hurla alors le Docteur d'un ton ferme et strict à l'adresse de ses compagnons déchus : les Anges du Temps.

- Hein ? s'éberlua l'autre en se retournant d'un bond. Mais… tu étais mort ! C'est impossible !

- Pas impossible ! sourit malicieusement le Docteur en serrant ses deux compagnes contre lui. Juste improbable !

Le Dark Doctor s'apprêtait à riposter, mais une décharge issue de nulle part vint le heurter en pleine poitrine. Une brûlure vive et intense parcourut tout son être au contact de ce poison venimeux, le secoua des pieds à la tête, le vidant instantanément de son énergie, tant et si bien qu'il tomba à genoux, incapable de prononcer un mot, jetant un regard dépité vers le Capitaine Jack Harkness qui tenait bien fermement entre ses mains le Titre, l'unique, le seul système conçu pour éliminer exclusivement les Time Lords.

- Je vous avais promis que je vous tuerais, s'exclama-t-il d'un voix nasillarde et essoufflée.

Il tangua lui aussi de droite à gauche, tout sourire, comme ivre, déclarant d'un ton arrogant et épuisé :

- C'était presque trop facile !

Avant de s'effondrer à son tour, inconscient et éreinté par cette chute de cent mètres.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écrièrent simultanément Gwen et Ianto sur ses talons, le rattrapant enfin.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Kate.

- Il est tombé de Big Ben…

- Puis il est remonté à vive allure, de peur d'intervenir trop tard, expliqua Ianto en secouant vivement la main au dessus du visage si angélique du Capitaine. Sa chute et son ascension express ont certainement dû le vider de toute son énergie. Il est dans le coma !

- Un sommeil réparateur, diagnostiqua le Docteur plus optimiste. Il se réveillera d'ici trois jours.

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, un soleil rouge certes, mais un soleil d'espoir et de repos. Le Docteur observa le ciel, les milliers des fantômes striant sa surface de leur pâle lumière dorée, puis, tandis que chacun l'observait de ses yeux rond et naïf, soumis au dernier de leur espèce encore vivant capable de penser et d'agir sensément -le Seul Prince du Temps- il leur annonça d'un ton calme empli de noblesse de cœur :

- Reposez en paix…

Il y eu comme une hésitation de la part de l'armée, comme si ces paroles s'avéraient trop belles pour être véritablement réelles. Les spectres des Time Lords déchus recouvrèrent un tant soit peu de leur éclat, un éclat d'espoir et de tranquillité. Eux qui avaient trépassés au combat durant la Guerre, allaient enfin connaître le si paisible repos de leur paradis. Ils s'inclinèrent tous sans exception devant le Docteur, respectueux -même après la Mort- de son autorité et de son charisme de leader -charisme qu'il usait toutefois avec sagesse et modestie- puis filèrent en direction de cette étoile jeune et magnifique, ce disque pourpre et rayonnant tel un rubis sur la cité silencieuse de Londres.

- Vous pleurez ? s'intrigua Kate en remarquant une perle d'eau chaude sillonnant le contour de son visage.

- Oui, avoua le Docteur en se retournant lentement vers elle, un sourire à la fois triste et conquis étirant ses lèvres. Mon peuple est enfin libre, en paix, et ne connaîtra plus jamais la souffrance du combat. C'est le plus beau cadeau d'adieu que je pouvais leur faire…

- Je suis fière de vous, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en serrant tendrement sa main.

Elle se retira finalement pour s'occuper d'une Rose encore en état de choc, le laissant contempler seul la beauté du spectacle : ces milliers d'âmes scintillantes qui striaient le ciel orangé telles des étoiles filantes, attirées inexorablement vers la douce lumière de leur beau Soleil.

Le Docteur plongea ses mains dans ses poches –geste qu'il arborait particulièrement souvent parce qu'il se savait l'air intelligent sous l'allure d'un imbécile-. Toutefois, tandis qu'il passait à proximité du Dark Doctor étendu au sol tel un histrion désarticulé -définitivement mort- il sentit une vive chaleur se dégager d'une poche intérieure de sa veste. Fronçant les sourcils, il récupéra l'objet et reconnut alors la montre confiée par le Capitaine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait guère pris la peine de l'analyser correctement, faute de temps et d'évènements trop denses, toutefois, alors que la tempête semblait bel et bien calmée, il se pencha plus attentivement sur le cadran sphérique dorée, et reconnu là un appareil conçu par les Seigneurs du Temps.

- Non, pas n'importe quel appareil, comprit-il en traduisant mentalement les inscriptions pictographiques. C'était celui de Janus…

Il releva les yeux de l'objet et découvrit devant lui la présence d'un adolescent de grande taille, les cheveux aux reflets enflammés, les yeux chocolat, le visage à la fois grave et rieur, la parfaite réplique de son père si l'on écartait les nombreuses régénérations qu'il avait subies…

- Janus ? répéta le Docteur ahuri et complètement ému.

Apparut aux côtés du garçon le spectre d'une femme plus âgée, splendide dans sa longue robe de soie blanche, rayonnant sous les effets nébuleux de la projection astrale. Elle lui sourit tendrement, telle l'épouse fidèle qu'elle avait toujours été, puis elle tendit la main dans sa direction et effleura son visage de ses doigts immatériels. Le Docteurs ferma les yeux, souffrant silencieusement le martyr sous l'effet de cette douce chaleur, se faisant violence en vérité pour ne pas fondre en sanglots devant les fantômes de son passé… son passé si triste et si dur, cette partie de lui-même qui était morte au moment de leur disparition. Enfin les traits d'une fillette se dessinèrent dans les airs, complétant ainsi le cercle familial. Aucun des trois spectres ne prononça un mot. Les mots n'auraient pas eu de sens dans une telle situation. Non, ils se contentèrent simplement de le contempler avec amour, affection et tendresse, tout ce à quoi il se refusait depuis leur trépas.

Le Docteur eut beau réfréner ses pleurs, il ne parvint malheureusement pas à faire obstacle à ses larmes, et, tout en considérant cette famille qui avait été la sienne, tout en parcourant leurs regard chaleureux et divins, tout en éprouvant une souffrance impitoyable, il leur murmura d'une voix brisée par le chagrin ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de leur avouer avant l'issue fatale :

- Je vous aime…

Il inspira profondément, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers rapide, puis il réalisa avec amertume qu'il était l'heure… l'heure pour lui de tirer une croix sur son passé, d'accepter les faits, de reconnaître qu'il était le dernier Seigneur du Temps, bref l'heure des adieux -des adieux qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire auparavant-. Il les scruta l'un après l'autre. Son fils, sa femme, sa fille… et comprit avec amertume qu'il devait y renoncer à jamais, pour se tourner enfin vers l'avenir. Jamais il n'oublierait ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'ils avaient vécu, non… Mais rien ne l'obligeait à vivre éternellement dans la souffrance, dans les cauchemars, les remords et la culpabilité, sinon quoi il risquait bel et bien de rebasculer vers le côté obscur de la Force, et en particulier vers le côté obscur de son âme – une pauvre âme poignardée par un vide qui ne s'était jamais comblé que par la douleur et la solitude-… Peut-être était-ce la véritable raison de leur présence ici ? Achever une page de sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais eu le cran de tourner…

- Au revoir, parvint-il finalement à articuler.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah je savais que ça vous plairait ! Mais attendez, tout est loin d'être fini ! Il reste encore quatre chapitre, enfin plus ou moins, ça dépend si je fais des fusions pour les derniers. Bah oui, il manque pas mal d'explications, ou alors c'est que vous n'êtes pas curieux ? Tsssssst ! Voilà un chapitre qui répond aux énigmes posées dès le début de cette histoire ! La fin sera pour le week-end prochain, à vendredi ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

- Aïeuh ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? C'est très douloureux ! se plaignit Kate en se tordant nerveusement sur le lit de l'infirmerie du Tardis.

Voilà un quart d'heure que le Docteur tentait vainement de garder son calme, retirant un à un les nombreux éclats métalliques qui avaient pénétré la chair de la jeune femme lors du crash. Connaissant Kate et son caractère très –trop- expressif, vous devinerez sans mal que ce travail laborieux épuisait à vitesse grand V sa patience légendaire.

- Je fais de mon mieux, se contenta-t-il de répéter pour la énième fois.

- Je croyais que vous étiez Docteur !

- Je croyais que vous couchiez avec le Capitaine, mais il s'agissait probablement d'autre chose, pas vrai ? éclata-t-il alors en la contemplant d'un regard sévère et particulièrement troublant.

Kate fronça les sourcils, et se recula légèrement, secouée il est vrai de lire dans son regard cette petite lueur de… de colère ? Rose n'apprécierait sûrement pas ! Héhé… La jeune femme se réjouit intérieurement. Sûr, qu'elle le dénoncerait en quittant cette maudite infirmerie, juste histoire de l'embarrasser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? le défia-t-elle d'un sourire tout à fait mesquin.

- Disons que je suis curieux ! relativisa le Docteur un tant soit plus prudent vis-à-vis de ses propres réactions.

- Curieux ou… jaloux ?

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! soupira-t-il en utilisant à nouveau son horrible pince pour retirer le dernier éclat métallique.

- Bah voyons, comme si je n'avais pas rem… OUCH ! s'écria-t-elle dans un sursaut douloureux.

- Désolé, feint-il alors un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Menteur !

- C'est vrai, admit-il moqueur.

- Vous pourriez être un peu plus doux, non ?

- Quoi de mieux que la torture physique d'un bon médecin pour obtenir ce que l'on désire ?

- Vous êtes sadique !

- Non, juste un tout petit peu romantique de temps à autre…

- Hey ! s'offusqua l'autre. C'est MA réplique !

- Tssssst !

Ils se dévisagèrent sur cet air à la fois complice et rival qu'ont les adolescents espiègles.

- Racontez-moi votre histoire, proposa-t-elle enfin, et je raconterais la mienne…

Le Docteur releva les yeux dans sa direction et secoua la tête, profitant ainsi de sa position de force :

- Non.

- Non ? répéta-t-elle ébahie.

Etrange que le Docteur ne se montre pas aussi curieux qu'à l'habituelle. Il sortit un bandage propre qu'il commença à dérouler, puis une bassine contenant un liquide fortement alcoolisé dans lequel baignait trois éponges blanches.

- Non. Vous commencez d'abord et après je réfléchirais si oui ou non j'en ferais de même.

- Vous croyez que je vais accepter ? se moqua-t-elle. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote !

- Vous n'êtes pas en position pour marchander, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Cet alcool est un désinfectant tout ce qu'il y a de plus corrosif dans l'Univers. Il est très douloureux. Toutefois, j'ai en ma possession un liquide indolore pour les plaies, un produit qui limiterait la douleur aiguë en un simple picotement.

Kate l'observa sans mot dire, légèrement apeurée il est vrai de constater qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

- Vous ne feriez pas ça !

- A votre place je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, menaça le Gallifréen.

Kate déglutit, puis elle céda :

- Bon d'accord, si vous voulez vraiment savoir, vous allez savoir !

* * *

**FLASH BACK :**

_Hub : 24heures auparavant (Chapitre 5)._

- Allons-y !

Chacun le suivit, en file indienne, rangés comme de sages élèves auprès de leur professeur. Bien entendu Kate se situait en fin de file –comme tout bon cancre de ce nom- et, tirant Harkness par la manche, elle le plaqua brusquement contre un mur, s'assurant d'un bref coup d'oeil circulaire qu'ils se retrouvaient bels et bien seuls…

- Que faîtes-vous ? s'étonna l'autre quelque peu décontenancé par sa spontanéité.

- J'aurais une petite faveur à vous demander…, commença-t-elle hésitante.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment idéal pour cela mais…

Il la contempla fixement, le regard rêveur, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec gourmandise, le corps crispé par sa proximité.

- Mais je ne peux pas refuser quoi que ce soit à de si jolis yeux…, souffla-t-il en se penchant irrémédiablement vers elle.

- On calme ses ardeurs Mister Love, se renfrogna-t-elle en se reculant. Non mais qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ?

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes vous aussi tombée sous le charme du Gallifréen ! soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Si vous voulez des renseignements sur comment l'aborder, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander !

- Mais laissez moi en placer une ! s'énerva alors Kate déroutée.

- Que voulez-vous ? s'intrigua Jack un tant soit plus sérieux.

- Le Docteur va mourir. Je sais où, je sais quand, et je sais comment.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ?

- C'est à cause du Tardis, expliqua posément Kate d'un ton monotone et presque trop familier, expansion du cœur interne dans le subconscient de ses passagers.

Jack esquissa un sourire, amusé.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle déroutée.

- Non rien… j'ai l'impression de l'entendre en vous écoutant déblatérer son blabla habituel.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Sur quel imbécile était-elle tombée cette fois-ci ? Un grand m'as-tu-vu, bâtit comme un prince, la démarche envoûtante et stupide à ses dépends quand la situation devenait un tant soit plus compliquée. Oui, un imbécile charmant en quelque sorte. Mieux valait-il que ce soit le bon.

- Comment va-t-il mourir ?

- Votre arme là…, exposa-t-elle d'un mouvement de tête en direction de l'écran où apparaissait encore l'image de l'objet destructeur. L'Exterminator, c'est ainsi que vous l'appelez ?

- Le Titre.

- Oui.

- Rose va le tuer avec ce blaster.

- Rose ? s'esclaffa Harkness. Vous devriez relire le script ! S'il y a quelqu'un sur cette planète qui est incapable de blesser Docteur, c'est bien elle…

- Sauf quand elle confond le Docteur avec son sosie parfait, son double maléfique, lors d'un combat épique, lorsque l'un est sur le point de tuer l'autre et que la tension monte au plus haut…, rétorqua alors la jeune femme mauvaise.

Le Capitaine l'observa sans mot dire, sceptique à l'idée que cette jeune DJ ait pu entrevoir l'avenir du légendaire Gallifréen. Quoique, il devait l'admettre, les voyages en compagnie du Docteur s'avéraient toujours saturés de surprises, tant et si bien que rien ne pouvait plus réellement l'étonner.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

Kate se posta devant l'ordinateur et, les bras croisés, l'air grave et résolument décidée à sauver cet extraterrestre extravagant, elle annonça sans détour :

- Je veux fabriquer un faux.

- Un faux ?

- Oui, une imitation, un modèle secondaire, à première vue identique, mais qui ne délivraient en réalité qu'une décharge paralysante. C'est possible, non ?

- Et bien je…

- Si cette organisation est à l'origine de ce truc, alors vous devez forcément avoir une maquette en format réel qui traîne dans un tiroir poussiéreux !

- Non, répliqua froidement Harkness.

- Quoi, non ?

- Nos tiroirs ne sont pas poussiéreux.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kate éperdue.

- Ben oui, Ianto fait tout le temps le ménage ! Un vrai maniaque du chiffon !

- Capitaine ! le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre.

- Bon d'accord. C'est par là.

Il s'approcha à grands pas d'une armoire visiblement pleine à craquer et ouvrit un casier cadenassé, avant d'en sortir une petite boîte en plastique. Il déballa le tout et révéla au grand jour la réplique exacte du Time Traveler Exterminator, luisante sous les pâles néons bleutés.

- Combien de temps pour le transformer en une arme inoffensive ?

- Une vingtaine de minutes ! assura Jack en se postant sur une table de travail où s'entassaient une cinquantaine d'outils en désordre.

Il se mit sans attendre à la tâche, allumant une lampe halogène au dessus du bureau, s'amusant à décarcasser la coque extérieure de la maquette pour l'adapter au modèle d'un blaster à décharges non mortelles –quoique très assommantes-. Un sourire narquois étira ses traits d'autant plus ravageurs, causant le doute et le désarroi de notre jeune DJ.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Ca doit drôlement jazzer là-haut, ricana-t-il sans détourner son attention de son petit montage.

- Jazzer ? répéta l'autre perplexe.

- Vous et moi, seuls, dans le Hub…

- Oh je vois.

Elle s'inquiéta un instant de l'opinion du Docteur, si droit et si juste, celui qu'elle servait secrètement, complice jusqu'au bout des ongles… puis elle haussa les épaules, satisfaite en somme de pouvoir lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas le seul homme de sa vie et qu'elle pouvait sans rechigne le quitter du jour au lendemain.

- Comment comptez-vous faire l'échange ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça…

* * *

_Tardis, quelques heures plus tard… (chapitre 9)_

- Vous semblez bien vous connaître, remarqua alors le Docteur sans relever les yeux de son travail, manipulant les commandes comme si de rien n'était.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle alors confuse.

- Vous et le Capitaine…

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est sans importance, conclut-il alors sans plus se préoccuper de sa présence.

Elle se gifla mentalement, trop stupide sans doute pour manipuler ce Seigneur du Temps à l'âme si mystérieuse. Toutefois, malgré les apparences anodines de ses gestes, malgré cette façade totalement détachée et indifférente, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à voix haute :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué tous les deux pendant une demi-heure dans le Hub ?

- Rien de particulier…

- Si ce n'est rien de particulier, pourquoi le cachez-vous ?

- Je vous en pose moi des questions ? s'énerva-t-elle alors les poings sur les hanches.

Elle le contempla longuement sans rien dire, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le Titre, niché sous un levier en mauvais état. Elle frémit à l'idée que la moindre décharge de cet engin pouvait tuer définitivement le derniers des Time Lords, l'éradiquer de l'Univers, mettre fin à ses jours dans la seconde… Et pourtant cet imbécile l'avait déposé là, au hasard sur son Tardis affolé, secoué de part et d'autres par des secousses redondantes ! Inconscient ! Pauvre fou !

- Vous devriez faire attention avec ce truc là…, souffla-t-elle en saisissant l'arme.

Le Docteur se stoppa l'instant d'une seconde de manipuler les commandes, glissant un œil vers sa compagne dangereusement armée, puis il reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était, secoué de temps à autre par les vibrations de son vaisseau.

Kate analysa l'engin d'un œil attentif, puis le replaça délicatement dans un sac de toile traînant à terre, échangeant en réalité l'arme véritable et le duplicata dans un mouvement fluide et tout à fait discret, avant de reprendre son assurance légendaire et de déclarer d'un ton toujours aussi théâtrale :

- J'ai réfléchis !

* * *

_A bord de la Surprise, quelques heures plus tard, tandis que tous le monde dormait à poings fermés –ou mimait de le faire-…_

Kate frappa doucement à la porte de l'étroite cabine. Aucune réponse. Elle ressaya en affirmant davantage ses coups puis colla son oreille contre la surface métallique. Un froissement de couverture suivit d'un pas lourd et sommeillant résonnèrent dans la pièce. L'entrée s'ouvrit finalement sur un Capitaine à demi-réveillé, le visage s'éclairant progressivement d'un sourire espiègle à la vue de la si séduisante jeune femme.

- Je savais bien que vous ne pouviez pas me résister…

- Je savais bien que vous étiez suffisamment stupide pour imaginer vos rêves devenir réalité, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Tenez, lâcha-t-elle en lui tendant précipitamment le Titre –le vrai, l'unique !-.

- Etes-vous sûre que c'est le bon ?

- Vous voulez peut-être que je l'essaie sur vous ? le nargua-t-elle d'un air de défi.

Le Capitaine eut une grimace, légèrement perturbé par son caractère indomptable -l'idée qu'elle puisse aisément l'abattre sans qu'il ne se relève un jour ne l'enchantait guère- puis secoua la tête avant de s'avouer vaincu :

- Bon très bien. Je la garde.

Il la saisit précautionneusement d'une seule main puis disparut un instant sans mot dire. Kate distingua un bruit de tiroir qu'on ouvrait et rangeait à la va vite, de même que soufflement d'un vaporisateur au parfum exotique. Le Capitaine réapparut sur le seuil de la porte, torse nu, s'appuyant de ses grands bras musclés contre l'encadrement, un sourire plus ensorcelant que jamais :

- Il y a encore de la place dans mon lit.

- Tiens, quelle coïncidence ! répondit Kate faussement tentée.

- Ah oui ? s'enquit le gentlemen empli d'espoir.

- Oui, dans mon lit aussi il y a plein de place. Bonne nuit.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et s'éclipsa finalement dans les ténèbres du couloir.

- Pffff, soupira Harkness une foi seul et désappointé. Bon sang Docteur, mais que faites-vous donc pour toutes vous les aguicher ?

**FIN DU FLASH BACK **


	24. Chapter 24

**Voici les deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire. Déjà un, et puis l'autre tout de suite après. Celui n'a pas trop d'importance, c'est juste comme une introduction à ce qui suit. Voilà, bonne lecture ! **

- Vous avez échangé le Titre sous mes yeux ?

- Ni vu ni connu ! s'enchanta fièrement la jeune femme.

- Je le savais ! assura le Gallifréen.

- Bah voyons ! Comme si j'allais vous croire !

- Un poids plus lourd, le canon légèrement allongé, et la couleur sensiblement différente, de teinte plus claire, résuma-t-il de cet air pédant qui faisait tout son charme.

Kate l'observa sceptique, et haussa un sourcil, un tantinet perplexe par cette nouvelle révélation :

- Vous saviez ? Et vous n'avez rien tenté pour récupérer l'arme véritable ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Il l'observa sans mot dire de longues secondes, puis tout en attrapant une éponge dans la bassine de désinfectant, il haussa les épaules et déclara doucement, sans trop oser la regarder :

- Probablement parce que je vous faisais confiance.

La jeune femme l'observa bouche bée, soufflée par cet aveu quelque peu distingué. Confiance ? Il lui avait accordé sa confiance concernant une arme capable d'annihiler ses pouvoirs de régénération et de l'éliminer ? Jamais elle n'aurait cru un tel lien possible. Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de s'ébahir davantage et déposa l'éponge pleine de désinfectant sur sa plaie béante, brûlant à vif ses tissus nerveux. Kate se tordit de douleur, serra les draps et les dents, tâchant d'oublier ce supplice.

- Vous m'avez menti, grogna-t-elle alors en détournant le regard du sang qui se fluidifiait abondamment sous l'effet du solvant.

- Je sais, souffla ce dernier quelque peu coupable. Les désinfectants indolores sont inefficaces pour un tel type de blessures. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que vous attrapiez une infection.

- Trop aimable ! grommela-t-elle les mâchoires serrées.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda alors Rose en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Le Docteur se stoppa dans sa manœuvre et releva les yeux vers elle, comblé par sa présence inattendue, un sourire timide se dessinant progressivement sur son visage éclairé d'une joie renaissante.

- Elle va bien, railla Kate exaspérée par ce comportement hypnotique, mais elle irait davantage mieux si le zigoto qui se prétend Docteur finissait son travail au lieu de fantasmer sur son ex-assistante !

- Hum ? réagit le Docteur en revenant soudainement à lui. Ah oui, le bandage…

Il s'exécuta sans attendre, enroula le tissu autour de la cuisse de la jeune DJ, puis, après avoir correctement scotché le tout à l'aide d'un sparadrap blanc, il se releva d'un bond, fier comme un coq de son petit chef d'œuvre.

- La fine équipe comme autrefois, déclara-t-il alors à Rose plein de malice.

La jeune femme se força à sourire, s'obligeant à ne pas céder sous l'emprise soudaine de nouveaux maux de tête. Elle s'approcha de lui et demanda un tant soi plus sérieusement :

- Croyez-vous que le Maître soit mort ?

- Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé son corps. Pour moi c'est plus que suffisant.

Elle hocha la tête, imaginant de quoi cet homme serait capable à l'avenir, lui qui avait déjà tenté par trois fois de conquérir la planète. Elle fixa ses chaussures d'un air buté, ne sachant trop que dire. En vérité, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, sur cette magnifique plage sauvage en Norvège, là où les vagues s'échouent dans une musique tragique et puissante, elle avait en tête bien trop de choses à raconter, et seulement deux minutes pour tout avouer. A présent qu'elle avait un temps plus long à disposition, elle ne savait plus par où commencer.

- Où voulez-vous aller ? s'enquit alors le Docteur sans lui laisser un instant pour réfléchir. Pompéi ? Midnight et ses Cascades de Saphir ? Le fabuleux Nuage de Magellan et la course intergalactique qui s'y déroule tous les cinq ans ? San Francisco ?

- Chez moi ! conclut jovialement Kate.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il confus en se retournant vivement. Vous ne voulez plus nous accompagner ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais je vous invite chez moi !

- Vous avez un appartement ?

- Non, non, je dors dans la rue !

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement perplexe.

- Bien sûr que j'ai un appartement !

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on vienne chez vous ?

- Parce qu'il y a un lecteur de DVD.

- Quoi ?

- Et des DVD.

- Quoi ?

- Elle nous invite à regarder un film tranquillement, traduisit alors Rose amusée par l'égarement total de son compagnon.

Le Docteur se gratta la tête, les analysa toutes deux dans de rapides coups d'œil éperdus. Jamais, au grand jamais on ne lui avait proposé de regarder un film. Non mais franchement, comment pouvait-on l'imaginer tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil face à la télévision pendant plus de cinq minutes sans bondir à la poursuite de fantômes ou autres créatures dignes de ce nom ? Hein ? Voilà qui était tout à fait contre nature ! Paradoxe ! Infamie ! Stupidité Grotesque. Et pourtant, malgré cette implacable réalité, Kate y avait pensé…

- Où habitez-vous exactement ?


	25. Chapter 25

**Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre. Je crois que c'est la plus longue fic que j'ai jamais écrite sur Doctor Who. En tout cas je vous remercie tous de l'avoir lue, de l'avoir aimée, d'avoir ri ou pleuré, et aussi d'avoir participé en postant de nombreuses reviews. Cela a été un réel plaisir de l'écrire ! Merci à tous ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

- Woha, voilà un bail que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée ici…, commenta Rose en sortant vivement de la blue box.

Le petit vaisseau spatio-temporel avait trouvé sa place entre la cuisine et le modeste salon, sagement posté le long du mur, histoire de pas encombrer l'endroit déjà quelque peu bordélique.

- Depuis notre dernière dispute, résuma Kate les mains dans les poches de son jean, c'est-à-dire deux ans.

- Vous vivez ici ? s'étonna le Docteur en errant d'un coin à l'autre de l'appartement.

- Et alors ? Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de critiquer, vous qui vivez dans une caisse en bois !

Il haussa les épaules et s'empressa de fouiner, fourrant son nez aux endroits clés des trois pièces. Pas de photos de quelconques parents, ni même d'amis. Juste un cadre dans la cuisine où il reconnut sans peine Jackie et deux petites filles souriantes : les deux jeunes femmes fougueuses aujourd'hui à ses côtés. La décoration et le mobilier était quelque peu modeste : une plante verte, une armoire et un semblant de bibliothèque. Quelques ustensiles de cuisine, un four micro-onde et au final un frigo. Pas vraiment de quoi fouetter un chat, il s'agissait juste de l'appartement de madame-tout-le-monde. Quoiqu'il fut tout de même surpris de dénombrer au total une dizaine de miroirs, dispersés ça et là un peu partout dans les trois pièces. Hypothétique coïncidence ? Les miroirs avaient connectés Rose et Kate tandis qu'elles se situaient à une dimension d'intervalle… se pourrait-il que ?

Il stoppa sa réflexion en découvrant au milieu du salon, un large, moelleux et irrésistible sofa de cuir, posté avec précision devant l'écran télé, l'unique touche de modernité de la pièce.

- Hey ! s'écria Kate impuissante face au fait accomplit.

Il se laissa choir de tout son long sur le si confortable canapé, bras croisés derrière la tête, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, enlevant négligemment d'un mouvement vif des pieds ses deux converses bleues.

- Je vais peut-être le prendre pour mon Tardis, se proposa-t-il à lui-même.

- Même pas en rêve, s'opposa farouchement Kate les poings sur les hanches. Installez-vous, je vais préparer du pop-corn.

Rose s'approcha à pas feutrés du divan, jetant de rapides coups d'oeils autour d'elle, un demi-sourire naissant sur son visage empli de nostalgie.

- Vous étiez proches, pas vrai ? nota le Docteur sans la quitter des yeux, la mine un tant soit plus sérieuse et compatissante.

- Oui, avoua Rose en apercevant la photo à l'entrée de la cuisine.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle haussa les épaules et vint prendre place sur le canapé, se serrant au maximum en bout afin de ne pas encombrer l'extraterrestre, embarrassée comme autrefois, quand ils vivaient tous deux cette relation complexe et platonique.

- Nous étions tombées amoureuses du même garçon. Mais, comme à chaque fois, Kate se ridiculisait à cause de son bégayement. Il m'a choisie et j'ai quitté le lycée pour lui, la délaissant seule derrière moi.

- Je suis content que vous l'ayez fait…, sourit le Docteur en se redressant lentement.

- Ah oui ? Pour vous c'est une bonne chose de quitter l'école et d'abandonner ses amis ? soupira-t-elle le regard voguant dans le vide.

Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle, doux et silencieux. Il sentait que Rose couvait un malaise, et malgré son entêtement à vouloir se montrer plus forte, il savait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir quitté sa famille pour lui ? Ou bien un manque d'attention de sa part ? Un manque de tendresse, une affection à laquelle il avait failli depuis son retour ? Voilà tant de temps qu'ils erraient l'un et l'autre sans pouvoir se contempler à nouveau, et à présent que le miracle s'était produit, ils se comportaient exactement comme l'époque précédant leur séparation, commettaient les mêmes erreurs, les mêmes hésitations…

- Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je ne vous aurais jamais rencontrée.

Elle baissa les yeux et sourit timidement. Le Docteur haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand Rose était-elle devenue timide envers lui ? Depuis toujours certes, mais jamais elle n'avait fuis son regard, non jamais… sauf bien sûr lorsqu'elle lui cachait quelque chose…

- Et j'aurais manqué une étape essentielle à ma vie…, conclut-il alors en caressant délicatement son visage d'ange et en le relevant vers lui.

Il lui retira une mèche blonde derrière ses oreilles et la contempla passionnément, gravant en mémoire chacun de ses traits, chacun des détails qui constituait sa personnalité, se noya dans l'éclat si doux et si fondant de ses yeux chocolat.

- Docteur, articula-t-elle la voix brisée par le chagrin. J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais vous revoir. Je vous ai tiré dessus.

- Vous avez agi en suivant votre cœur…, déclara-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. N'importe qui en aurait fait de même.

- Je ne mérite pas d'être à vos côtés… je m'en veux tellement, vous n'avez pas idée, balbutia-t-elle la tête enfouie dans son épaule.

Voilà donc ce qui la terrorisait : ce mauvais choix, cette dure décision qu'elle avait prise en haut de Big Ben, cette erreur fatale. Le Gallifréen la serra plus fermement contre lui et se laissa glisser en arrière, s'allongeant lentement sur le dos, une Rose fragilisée sur son torse, et marquée à jamais par cette scène tragique au sommet de la Clock Tower, alors que tout semblait perdu…

- Le Dark Doctor était plus rusé et plus courageux que je ne l'ai jamais été, déclara-t-il enfin en passant une main vagabonde dans ses cheveux d'or. Il a prononcé à voix haute ce que je refuse d'admettre depuis que je te connais… depuis tout ce temps…

Il sourit, nostalgique et amoureux jusqu'au bout des ongles, se remémorant chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie, chaque moment de bonheur et d'angoisse, chaque pensée indiscrète qu'il avait eu à son égard, chacun de leurs jeux… Il haussa finalement les épaules, jugeant que le moment n'était peut-être pas tout à fait bien choisi pour ce genre d'aveux, et qu'il faudrait avant tout remonter le moral à sa tendre compagne par une pitrerie grotesque et pourtant si intelligente dont il avait le secret.

- Enfin bref, toujours est-il que cette histoire est terminée, et que l'on va se regarder un bon film comique, pas vrai ?

Rose ne répondit pas, toujours logée dans ses bras, immobile sur son torse, la tête nichée dans son cou. Le Docteur la berça quelque peu puis il enchaîna sans attendre :

- Aller, dîtes-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir. D'ici je vois l'ensemble des films de notre chère Kate. Lorel et Hardy ? Vous faîtes Lorel, je fais Hardy… vous vous souvenez ?

Toujours aucune réaction. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

- Rose ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix plus sévère.

Aucun geste, aucun soubresaut. Elle était là, allongée sur son torse et inerte. Le Docteur se redressa d'un bond, attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et l'écarta de lui pour mieux la contempler.

- Oh non Rose, pas ça…

Elle était totalement inconsciente, le visage légèrement gonflé, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant de son nez et de ses oreilles. Le Docteur réagit vivement, l'allongea sur le dos, sortit son stéthoscope et analysa en deux en trois mouvements son pouls en chute libre.

- Non, non, non, non,… non !

Il paniqua, incapable de comprendre cet état grave et soudain, cette maladie foudroyante. Il lui tapota doucement la joue, sans en obtenir une seule réaction, puis il serra ses mains, brassa l'air au-dessus de son visage, sans aucun effet.

- Rose ! s'écria-t-il affolé et impuissant.

Un brouhaha éclata en provenance de la cuisine : le vacarme de plusieurs poêles s'écrasant à terre et rebondissant inlassablement sur le carrelage fissuré. Le Gallifréen releva la tête, le front plissé par l'inquiétude.

- Kate ?

Il détala sans attendre en direction de la cuisine et découvrit une Kate Wilson en piteux état, allongée au beau milieu de l'étroite pièce, encerclée de casseroles bosselées par l'impact, inconsciente et victime des mêmes maux que son amie d'enfance : nez et oreilles ensanglantés…

- Non…, souffla le Docteur horrifié.

TO BE CONTINUED (désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

**La suite au prochain épisode, qui sera publié d'ici une à deux semaines… Vos impressions ? **


End file.
